


Never lose the Game

by RedRosie (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Artist Harry, Artist Louis, Artist Zayn, Banter, Bickering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Ear Kink, Eventual Smut, Famous Louis, Graffiti, Harry Potter References, Hate to Love, I'm not including smut tags until there's smut, Intimidation, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam is not an artist but oh well, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Rich Louis, Sculpting, Sculptor Louis, Sensitive Ears, Sexual Tension, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Tension, Tongue-in-ear, but he's more of an asshole, harry is an artist, it's a trait, larry - Freeform, louis is an artist, niall is irish, weird kinks, zayn is also an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedRosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a sculptor, known for his craftsmanship in sculpting human bodies. Harry is a starting artist, jack of all trades, and admirer of Louis's work. When he attends to an exposition of Louis's work, he finds out the man's stubborn, narcissistic, demanding personality. </p><p>Harry finds out in short range how to push Louis's buttons, and he has fun doing so. Louis only, isn't planning on letting Harry do that without consequences. </p><p>Or where Louis thinks Harry is an unexperienced kid who doesn't know anything about art. But he also thinks Harry would make a good apprentice. Plus, he thinks Harry would be a good model for his art but he doesn't want to admit that to himself. </p><p>Harry has to find all that out himself in such unfortunate situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamtopshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamtopshelf/gifts).



> I do not claim any of the characters, of course. Unfortunately.  
> And this is all AU.

'Harry.'

'But he's so good at his work, I've only seen pictures of his work but Niall, I know that if I could go to the exposition in real life the experience would be so different and-'

'Harry..'

'I wonder what Louis Tomlinson looks like, he doesn't want to be photographed, but I can tell he has a real heart for what he does so maybe he's had a lot of experience in life so I would guess he's around 50 and-'

'I got you a ticket.'

Harry stopped his ranting and his eyes flew over from their old brown couch he was leaning on, to Niall's smiling blue eyes, who leaned his back against their about-to-fall-apart table, Harry had made once, when he got inspired. Niall's elbows leaned on the edge of the table as he held a ticket in his right hand between his middle and index finger. A grin on his face. 

'You _didn't_.' Harry managed out, his eyes a little bigger as Niall cracked a laugh. 'Man, you get so worked up talking about naked men and old artists, I will never understand your motives. But I bought this, so you would shut up about it for once.' Harry couldn't maintain his smile. 'You know.. I'm only going to talk about it even more now.. And sculpting is another art form than naked men. I mean I could just go to a gay club and watch naked men but this..' He said, keeping his voice steady. He didn't know he could get so hyped up inside. It made him respect fan girls a little more, subconsciously. 

Niall just shook his head laughing as he handed Harry the ticket and walked to their small kitchen to make some tea. Absentmindedly Harry heard clinking of cups and a teapot when he just held the artistic looking ticket in both hands, smiling down at it. It was blue, and white, and black, and the letters were written in elegant silver, displaying: Louis Tomlinson's 5th Exposition. Simple, stylish. He brought the paper up to his face slowly before smelling it, closing his eyes in the moment.

When he looked up, he just saw Niall look over from the kitchen with his cup in his hands, confused expression before his laugh filled the room. 'You are all sorts of creepy mate.' He said and put another cup of tea on the table for Harry. 'How much was it?' Harry asked, looking at Niall, light concern. They were two guys with mediocre jobs, earning enough to get through the month, in their little apartment. Niall working in a restaurant, in the kitchen because he truly enjoyed the atmosphere and the people he worked with. And Harry as an artist, doing a little bit of all, pottery, painting, designing in all sorts of things. Sometimes he sold some of his stuff, and he kept making more, also doing little requests for people in the neighborhood. 

Their place was a nice place, a little house of Niall's family, they rented, just one story, the ground. The whole place was rather cozy, with warm brown and red colors, their kitchen, diner table, sofa and television all in one room, a little door that led to the bathroom, 2 doors leading to bedrooms and that was that. All of Harry's art all over the place, little paintings, big paintings, their unstable table, mannequins with unfinished pieces of clothing. Harry was lucky his room had a lot of space, and he could keep his work table there, and his stuff in his closet.

'Not going to tell you, just enjoy your day out to the naked me- sculptures. Have laugh with good ol' pedophile Tomlinson.' Harry raised his eyebrows, the second statement distracting him completely. 'Pedophile?' 

Niall looked up, sitting down on the sofa while Harry grabbed his tea from the table and slumped down next to him. 'Well if he's 50 and makes sculptures of naked men I just figured.' Niall shrugged and chuckled as he sipped from his tea, grabbing the remote and turning the tv to Golf. Harry laughed quietly and stared right through the television. 'I don't know his age..' He just said absently as he sipped his tea and burned his tongue. 

Then he remembered his actual question and looked sideways at Niall who was already drawn into the screen. 'Can we still do groceries?' He asked, mentally noted they were out of eggs and cheese and meat. Niall looked back at him and smiled. 'Yeah, I made a couple of extra hours this weak so we're fine. Don't think about it, think about those amazing sculptures.'

Harry's smile turned into a soft grin. Niall always knew what to say, he rarely had a real fight with him, because the guy was relaxed and free and open minded. He had good wit too, and a laugh that made his days, and lowered his stress-level. Though Harry wasn't a stressed person, he took everything slow, and thought long before he took action. He tried to be always nice, to people who were nice to him, to people who didn't do anything wrong. 

Niall also fully accepted that he wasn't straight. He had said. 'Mate, I can tell by the way your hair is styled.' And laughed. Harry's hairstyle wasn't that bad. He liked the brown curly locks that fell over his shoulders, but Niall was also tipsy when he made the comment so let's take that into account.

Later that night when Harry and Niall both went to their own rooms and called it a night, Harry stared at his ceiling. The ticked next to him on his nightstand. Tomorrow he was going to see the sculptures. He had lived in London for quite a bit, and Louis Tomlinson was a known artist around here, together with Zayn Malik. Harry had seen the graffiti paintings from Zayn on the Internet, he thought they were brilliant. They were very confronting and accurate and witty, and also, he just had a great style of his own. He had yet to see if there was going to be an exposition of his work someday.

But Louis Tomlinson. When Harry was still in the Art Academy he had heard lots about him, and about his sculpting. He wasn't very interested at first but when he saw the sculptures, all men. Torso, whole body, standing, turning, bending, lying, sitting. Every position, every movement in every part of the body, the muscles so detailed, the imperfections in someone's body perfected by his magic, the way he made them stand and made them oppose you, hover above you, or shudder beneath you. Louis made the most incredible, perfect impressions of the human body. And he was _intrigued_. 

It wasn't the sculptures only, nor the forms of the body, it was the feeling, the feeling that the posture of a body made you feel, it was as if he captured a moment and held it in its grasp while sculpting, and that moment, that feeling just washes all over you. And he saw them only on pictures.

'God I'm in deep.' He growled to himself as he rolled over, turning his back away from his ticket and alarm. _Tomorrow_. He thought and smiled while forcing himself to sleep so he wouldn't look so tired the next morning.  
\--  
Harry sat in the bus. Looking down at his black skinny jeans, his favorite, with little cut holes at the knees, wearing his old black boots under them, he wore a black button up blouse to his neck with long sleeves and a little white and pink chord, in form of a ribbon as a tie. His hair loosely over his shoulders, as he considered putting it up in a bun but feeling a little bit too much, as Niall had made the comment he looked like he was about to give a speech at a funeral. He held his long black coat in his arm, as it was warm inside the bus. He looked at the time on his mobile. He would be early. 

When the bus came to it's third stop, Harry walked out getting a message from Niall saying 

**'If it is a pedophile I will come and get you be careful don't trust sugardaddy's'**

And one from Liam, one of his all-time clients who's nice and generous. 

**'I have a request Styles, can u make me a small knee-height table, surprise me with ur imagination it has no time limit x Your boy Liam'**

**'P.s. Heard u were going to Louis's 5th exp. have fun!'**

Harry snorted and replied to Niall first while walking to the building he needed to be. 

**'I'm sugarbaby the real sugarbaby x H'** God he will be stuck with that song inside his head now.

**'Hey my boy Liam, will do, do you mind if it has the form of-'**

He was cut off by bumping into someone who made an exaggerated groan and Harry's mobile clattered on the ground. He was in the building and there weren't a lot of people yet. 'Look where you're going.' A voice snapped at him. Harry said nothing yet, first retrieved his phone from the ground and put it in his pocket before turning towards a petit man. He had hair styled into a quiff, a light stubble covering his jawline, high cheekbones, long eyelashes and blue eyes. _Fit_. Harry noted before seeing the man's clearly annoyed expression, expecting and also demanding. He looked like he wanted to be mad but his posture made him look like an angry little fluffy chick. 

Harry maintained an amused grin. 'M Sorry.' He mumbled looking at the dark blue suit the man was wearing. The man raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Harry saw someone appear next to him, an even tinier man, with dark blonde hair slick back, and glasses on. 'Sir, we are late, people are strolling in already and-' the short glasses man with a surprisingly low voice was cut off by the quiff guy, who held his right hand up without even looking at him. The man looked at Harry, a good up and down, judging. 

'You're sorry? No I'm sorry, for you, looking like _that_ while being here.' The man snapped. Harry couldn't actually take that serious. It was like he was seeing a cliche come to life, and he snorted before he realized. The man's gaze now intensifying while Harry quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. 'I'm sorry, but sir we really have to-' again was the man cut off, by the snap of the other man's fingers. 'You think it's _funny_ , that you almost ruined my suit and hair, on one of the most important days in my life?' He went on. This man must be utterly overworked. Harry simply thought, suppressing the amusement by pressing his lips together in a thin line, trying not to let the corners of his lips go upwards. 'But you look alright, everything is fine.' He eventually replied softly, calmly. The man could now only roll his eyes and look at him with a destroying look. 

'Mr Tomlinson, let's go-'

'You're fired.' The man snapped. He turned around to the glasses guy and grabbed the pin of his chest, walking away in a tempo quite.. Admirable. Harry was left with the poor guy, jaw opened a little. He turned towards the guy and saw that he wasn't mad, he sort of looked relieved. 'I'm sorry but is that.. You called him Tomlinson is he.. _The_.. Louis Tomlinson?' He asked, somehow his heartbeat could be felt in his throat.

'Yes, that was him, the real him. I hope you'll still enjoy the exposition knowing that that asshole is the artist.' He said and shrugged. 

Harry grinned a little. So that was The Louis. Very interesting. 'He was fine, just seemed stressed out. How long have you known him? I'm Harry by the way.' He said casually and reached his hand out. The guy grabbed his hand. 'Andy.' He said with a friendly nod, seeming far more relaxed. 'Known him for 2 days, but I can assure you it's just him. Never believe his friendly side.'

'Two days?' Harry asked a little surprised. 'Oh it's a record, guy before me got fired after two hours, because he made his tea too hot.' Harry barked a laugh at that. Andy joining him for a split second. 'I was looking for a job, and I was offered one by him, directly on that moment, so I thought, how hard could it be? But I was already planning to slam my notebook against his head within the next hours, so I'm relieved really.' 

'Poor guy.' Harry stated and shook his head. 'How old is Lou- eh.. Mr. Tomlinson?' He asked. Pure curiosity taking him over. '26' Andy replied, most normally. Harry was kind of relieved he didn't ask the question suspiciously. 'Hm, he seems younger.' He hummed and looked around him, the place getting busier and a queue starting to line up at a desk where the tickets were scanned. 'Well nice to meet you, find yourself a good job.' Harry said with a nod. Getting a nod in return as he walked to the queue and neatly joining the line. He looked at where he left off typing and continues

**'Hey my boy Liam, will do, do you mind if it has the form of Niall's face? Thanks.. Having fun already. ;) H'**

He sent Niall a last message. 

**'Spot sugardaddy. Incredibly annoyed and just fired his apprentice in front of me. Made a fuss about me walking into him. Kinda fit. 80 years approx.'**

**'Incredibly fit x H'**

He slid his mobile in his trousers and looked around, seeing all kinds of people, not much animo, but the animo that was there, _extremely_ posh. Extremely rich people. He saw tuxedos and dresses and pearls and so much things he thought he missed a dress code. He might understand where Louis was coming from. His first name already feeling familiar. But he didn't own a tux. And he would probably feel misplaced in one. However right now he feels slightly underdressed. 

He let his card be scanned and walked through the surveillances to the garderobe, waiting there too before he could find a decent place for his coat. As much as he liked being alone, especially at these events because other people held him up, right now, he felt a little lonely. But that thought was quickly gone when he thought about what he was going to see. Regardless of the way Louis acted. Which Harry only thought was amusing. Not in a way he wanted to laugh at him, more the side of interest in the man. His life, his goals. And of course why he was such a stick-up-my-ass person. 

He walked into a room that seemed like a big ball room. Long tables were placed at the wall, covered with glasses filled with he guessed, Prosecco, or white wine. Everything was lined up perfectly, even the napkins seemed rich. _Oh my god I'm more underdressed than a napkin, this is humiliating at least_. He saw all the rich people at the tables, their hands around the glasses most elegantly, silver and golden rings ticking against the glass. Some of them looked at him, gave him the up and down Mr Tomlinson had given him. He blocked it out, grabbing a glass and taking a small sip. Prosecco. 

He looked up, there was a stair that led to a balcony, the way to it seemed blocked, but on the balcony were cameras and a microphone. So he figured there would be a speech before they went to the actual exposition. His mind wandered of, sipping his drink. He wondered why a man, as fit as Louis didn't like photographs. He wondered what things inspired the man to sculpt, if people modeled for it, if he did it all on memory, if he used pictures, or real life experience, what emotions the man has. Because even though Andy had told him that this was his personality, he knew the man couldn't be like that while sculpting. The only thing he recognized back was the perfection, the perfection in his sculpting, was also in his style, in his bone structure. 

He walked through numerous groups of people to the right of the room, getting a good view of the balcony and leaned against the wall with his drink. He saw some technical business going on on the balcony and saw 2 man and Louis Tomlinson walk up the stairs. As much as he wanted to look away, out of respect, the man had, an _amazing_ bum. Harry never really saw men with such a nice ass. He tore his eyes away and looked at the ground before he heard a slight clear in the man's throat. 

Looking up he saw Louis look down, with a dazzling smile, really convincing. Harry thought a laugh was most definitely a better suit on him, than the arrogant expression he had seen. When the talking died and people paid their attention to the balcony, Louis began to speak. 

'Welcome.' He said, looking around, his eyes falling on Harry's for a lingering moment. 'For some of you, this is the first time seeing me, some of you I know, as friends, or as colleagues.' He let his eyes linger now, on a dark haired man who stood at the other corner, in an all black suit, his hair beautifully styled, Harry noted the man was very attractive, even from this side of the room. 'I'm Louis Tomlinson, and welcome to my fifth exposition.' He said, drawing Harry's attention back, and smiled at everybody, it looked a little more sincere. Everybody clapped, Harry included. 

'Thank you all for coming, I worked hard on this collection, and I hope you will all respect and admire my works for the purpose I made them.' A couple of people nodded and Harry felt mobile vibrate against his leg. He listened to more of Louis speech absentmindedly while grabbing his mobile, thanking that the sound was off. Messages from Niall 

**'Ya have a chonce with him now, if he fired his bitch. Real sugar bab.'**

**'82 is the limit'**

Harry chuckled softly and was about to reply when he heard a sharp voice 'Thanks for your _attention_.' He looked up, seeing Louis blue eyes piercing through his green eyes. A blush creeped up his neck, but he didn't put his mobile back, because Louis's eyes held his gaze. And his gaze was intense. Although Harry felt busted and a little scared, he lifted the left corner of his mouth, forcing a little grin on his face, challenging the man.

Louis raised his eyebrows looking at the boy, a bit out of it, a little offended as he turned back to the people. 'Feel free to ask me questions, I personally don't want pictures taken of me, but you're free to take pictures of my creations. Fay will escort you and give information..' He gestures his hand at his left where a young woman stands with stylish black curls, smiling brightly. '.. You're of course also allowed to look around for yourself. At the beginning of the hallway you'll receive a program, I hope you all enjoy.' He finishes, and everybody claps again. Before Louis leaves the balcony and everybody starts to get ready he locks eyes with him one more time. Something about the eyes sent a thrill up Harry's spine when he followed the group into a hallway. 

**'Not a chance haha. 26 x H'**

He sent, and waited in line before he got a little flyer with the program on it. It was styled the same way as the ticket, white, blue, black and written in silver. Tiny details like that made him smile a little bit. Also one corner of the paper seemed cut off. _Brilliant_. You would know it was on purpose if there were more sides cut off, but one just made you wonder if it was a mistake. But all the flyers were cut the same way. 

He mentally slapped himself for admiring a flyer without even reading about the program. He didn't even know there would be a program for such things. There was the speech, and the drinks they already had, the exposition, a film? A pause and time to get autographs. Seemed alright. 

'If you will all follow me I'll lead you to the room, do not forget, you are not allowed to touch the sculptures.' A strong voice said. It was the woman with the black curls, Fay, was it? Harry mentally noted it and walked with the rest of the group behind her quick heels, walking to big doors that led them into an enormous room, shaped in a circle. 

He could see the sculptures were all in a circle, placed near the walls, but at least a meter space so people could walk around it. There were a lot of lights, from different angles with each sculpture. There was an equal amount of space between all the sculptures. A lot of sculptures, this would take some time. He decided to follow Fay first. She stood by the first sculpture. All the sculptures were polished white. Different fabrics were used, he could see some were shaped out of stone, some were marble, some steatite. The first one was just a torso, a man's torso, simple. Well, it isn't simple, but compared to the others it seemed more easy. 

It was a muscled torso, but not buff, the shape of the abdomen just lightly there, the navel had a pattern, the nipples weren't symmetrical. The other just a little, just a tad different, there was a scar above the left chest, right under the slightly outstanding collarbones. It made it look so much more real. He wondered if there had been a model for this. It made him slightly curious if Louis even _liked_ someone enough to let them model for him. He looked around him, saw a few people walk around, including the dark haired man from earlier he saw. Louis was on the right of the group, just listening to Fay, nodding a little, a serious face. 

Harry turned around and walked to the other side of the room, a marble sculpture catching his eye. It was low, on the ground, on his back, his arms bending in front of his face, the back of the left hand over the palm of the right, the face turned to the right, the eyes squinting, the knees pulled up, the feet hovering above the ground, toes were curled, the abdomen now more outstanding. It was, so convincing. Convincingly scared, terrified. Harry was in awe. 

'This one is good don't you think?'

A soothing voice said. He startled a little before he turned his head. It was the dark-haired man. And Harry stopped breathing for just a moment. He reminded himself that he thought this man was attractive from far away. He was _more_ attractive up close. Way, way more fucking attractive. Long lashes, hazel brown, warm eyes, a stubbly beard, high cheekbones and if this guy wasn't a model he would jump of a flat 2 times. 

'It's.. It's brilliant.' Harry agreed after what felt minutes. The man smiled. 'I like your clothes, and your hair, you stand out.' The man complimented, before he reached his hand out. 'I'm Zayn.' Harry grabbed the man's hand before the name hit him, his eyes widened. 'I'm Harry..and, thanks, and, Zayn Malik?' He asked. 'Yeah..' Zayn said, calm. Harry smiled quite brightly. 'Meeting two of my great inspirations in one day. Must be a lucky day.' He mumbled the last part and looked at Zayn. 

He smiled very humble and scratched the back of his neck. 'You're an artist then?' He asked Harry. 'Yes, I guess. I do a little bit of everything, I don't know what you call that really.' He said and chuckled, laying his eyes off the man on the sculpture. 'Versatile.' Zayn said, and looked at the sculpture too. Harry grinned and looked up.

'Enjoying yourselves?' A high-pitched voice, belonging to Louis, asked. Both Harry and Zayn turned around to see Louis watching them, with a quite unwelcoming face. He looked at Harry, who was a little overwhelmed because the light from the lamp was shining in Louis eyes, and they were just so _blue_ and clear. His gaze went over to Zayn. 'Zayn.' He said with a nod. Zayn's jaw clenched a bit before giving a nod back. There was a lot of tension between them and Harry felt a little awkward.

'I think this sculpture is brilliant, it's convincing, it's detailed..it's very.. It's very real.' Harry just said, he held his voice steady and calm and clear. He didn't look at Louis, a little afraid of what kind of reaction was going to come from him. 'Pretty words for someone with the concentration span of a kid.' Louis voice sounded like the slap of a whip. _Not in the good way_. Harry pressed his lips together but couldn't suppress the little chuckle that came out. 'Thank you.' He said, knowing it was clearly not a compliment.

'Not a compliment.' Louis said. Zayn sighed, and shook his head. 'That's okay.' Harry said calmly, looking over his shoulder to give Louis a smug look. 'Good luck with finding a new apprentice.' He followed. He found Louis a little less intimidating, even though his eyes were still shining and piercing. Zayn was just looking amused at Harry, while Louis opened his mouth, raising his left eyebrow. 'Anyone of those people would kill to be my apprentice, I don't need your good luck.' He said. 

'That's why Andy looked so relieved to be fired after two days. And I believe that was a record?' Harry said back calmly. Zayn pressed his lips together, holding back a laugh. If looks could kill, Harry would be _roasted_ , tormented, getting his bones ripped out of his body one by one about 92 times by now. 

'He wasn't worth it. He was just randomly picked. It's-'

'You know you're losing when you start to make excuses.' Harry cut him off, the left corner of his mouth a little higher than the right while smirking at the man. 

'Y-you didn't inform me about playing a game.' Louis said, raising his eyebrows, his tone clearly frustrated. 'I think I did.' Harry said. Knowing _exactly_ the moment Louis accepted the mental challenge he made, when he shot him a smirk from down there, up the balcony, after being busted. 

'Fine. Excuse me while I go around to talk to people who are worth my time. I have no time for playing games with kids like you, who know nothing about art.' Louis said as he turned his back to them, and walked away. Zayn and Harry watched him walk to another group of people. Then Zayn laughed and turned towards Harry.

'I can't believe you actually dissed him.' He said and put his hand on his shoulder. 'How do you know each other?' He asked. Harry grinned. 'Well I bumped into him about 15 minutes ago, that's where it all began.' Zayn's eyebrows raised as his jaw dropped a little, his hand slid off his shoulder. '15 _minutes_? He's going at you like he's known you for years.' He said. Harry just shrugged. 'He's probably stressed.' 

'No he's like this.' Zayn confirmed. Harry looked at him curiously. 'You two close?' He asked. Zayn looked at the ground for a second, his eyes holding something before it disappeared. 'Were..' He said, then waved it off. 'I think it's truly admirable that you knew his weakness within 15 minutes already.' He changed the subject. 

'His weakness?' Harry asked, now very curious. Zayn looked at him, wiggling his eyebrows. 'Losing the game.' He said. Oh. He hadn't realized yet. He slowly grinned. 'Well no wonder I knew that so quickly, I hate losing too.' He admitted and looked at his feet. He remembered thinking about his weaknesses. And it was losing at mind games. 

'Want to look at the sculptures with me?' Zayn offered, and Harry didn't turn that offer down.   
\--  
Harry enjoyed seeing all the sculptures, Zayn was also very enthusiast about them, and seemed to have the same ideas and feelings Harry had. 

'So you've been working on something lately then?' Zayn asked, while they walked past the sculptures for the second time. 

'Not really, but I got a request from a friend if I want to make him a table. I was just doing some pottery and clothing lately..' He answered looking at the sculptures. _Brilliant_. 'Have you been working on anything?' Harry asked as they walked on to the next sculpture. 'Well, I have an exposition coming up on Sunday, so I've been busy with the set-up.'

'Really? How long does it take to make a set-up?' Harry asked, looking over at Zayn between the sculptures arms, as he was on the other side of the sculpture. He shot a glance back and smiled. 'Depends.. most of the time I pull it off quite quickly, but with those works I can't really figure out how to present them.' He murmured as they walked away from the sculpture.

'I could help, I do a little bit design.' Harry said casually, studying another sculpture. _Such beauty, so delicate_. 'Sure.' Zayn responded. Harry stopped for a second before smiling to himself. 'Really?' He asked and looked at Zayn. He looked down from the sculpture. 'Yeah, I was planning on giving you a free ticket to my exposition anyway.' He said and grinned.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Oh mate.. Thanks.' He said a little surprised. 'Don't flatter yourself, I was going to invite you because, Louis is coming too..' He said. Harry didn't understand. He was afraid Zayn might have spotted him looking at Louis's ass once or twice. 'It is more of a.. Request actually, you can say no. Louis always comes to my expositions to criticize me, and, you were one of the few people who can _actually_ deal with him.' Zayn looked down, rubbing his neck. 'I get it if you say no, it is an utter selfish request.' He says and looks up to Harry, who just smiled to himself. He looked into the hazel brown eyes, pursing his lips, thinking about it.

Somehow the man in front of him was even _hotter_ than moments before, his look a little sultry, his lips parted a little, eyelids hanging a little lower, his eyelashes long and glistening in the light, as his black hair around his face. Harry looked away. 'Alright alright yes. This is how you got famous then?' He asked and turned back to see Zayn grin at him. 'Bloody hell.' He added and shook his head. 

'It's one of my trump cards. People tend to fall for it, and I knew I could pull it off on you.' He said and clapped his hands together contently. ' _Hey_.' Harry said a little offended, smiling anyway. 'You're not going to fall for me, I'm not your type.' Zayn added and swayed his hand in the air as they walked on. 

'I don't have a type.' Harry mumbled but chuckled because he was right, he didn't fall for him. He felt friendly with him, just at ease, like with Niall. 'Flamboyant and annoying, with a right amount of sass and sarcasm and a nice ass, seems like your type.' Zayn said looking smug, but not looking at Harry. Harry snorted a little 'I don't think Louis.. I don't know him. I don't know if he's even gay, or bi or.. pan or anything' He concluded. 

'I didn't say Louis.'

 _Oh_.. Harry stood still for a moment and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. 'No..eh.. Me neither.' He said and turned his head the other way. _God_ that was embarrassing. He could see Zayn laugh from the corner of his eye. 'I don't blame you. He's a bit overwhelming. You'll just have to find out then hm?' He said and looked suggestively at Harry. He looked at the ground. 'I guess.' He shot a look at Louis, at the wrong moment because he was looking right back at him. At them, his eyes narrowed. And Zayn also turned his head at that very moment, looking at Louis.

Louis looked between them, his eyes scanning both faces, then raised his left eyebrow, lips parting. Harry felt stupid because Louis now most _definitely_ knew they were talking about him. He didn't look away yet, seeing Louis lick his bottom lip before turning around.   
\--  
Shortly after they were led to another room with a big screen and sitting booths made in the walls in half a moon around the screen so people could sit. Harry and Zayn came in lastly and sat at the last booth from one end, having the most trouble to look at the screen, directly in front of Fay and Louis who sat at the other end.

The video started and began telling about sculpting, and the art of it, and the making. Harry thought it was very interesting, but he could feel eyes gazing at him. He knew it was Louis. Who was wondering why Zayn and he were looking at him moments ago. Harry thought he probably looked flustered at that moment as well, which makes it all more questionable for Louis. 

Harry held out just a few seconds before glancing at Louis. They locked their eyes. Louis still had a questioning look, but an arrogant questioning look. A look that said more of a ' _What do you want_ ' than 'what's up'. Harry just held the gaze and kept his expression neutral. Louis broke the stare, to let his eyes wander over Harry. From his top, to his feet. Harry just looked at Louis, who was eyeing him, judging him. He shifted in his seat, feeling the eyes on his body, which made him feel warmer, the slightest bit. Louis's head lifted when he reached the top again, as if he looked down upon him. 

Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wander down Louis too, his lips, and light stubble were very appealing, his quiff a bit messy, but made him look ever _more_ attractive, the bone structure in his face was something he'd kill for, his suit around his body perfectly. Probably expensive. He wondered if Louis was one of the sculptures he analyzed.. While his eyes went to the man's legs, his thighs.. are so full. They look _delicious_ , his legs were very.. Appealing. He let his eyes wander back up. Seeing Louis was staring at him. Also very neutral. 

Harry decided Zayn's trump card could be used right now. He tilted his head a bit and fluttered his lashes a few times before _slowly_ licking the corner of his mouth. If Louis was affected at all, Harry couldn't notice. The look on the man's face revealing nothing but professionalism. He looked up at Harry and raised his eyebrows, then shook his head and turned his face to the screen.

Harry then also turned to watch the screen but was met by a stare of Zayn. A knowing and teasing expression on his face. Harry ignored the blush coming up his ears and paid little attention to the screen, just reliving the just passed moment for a couple more times until the video stopped and they were escorted back to the first room, where the long tables were now filled with all kinds of food and new drinks. 

Although they were with about 20 people it was awfully loud in the room. Zayn joined Harry and gave him a glass of red wine. He took it with both hands and smiled at him. 'So, about the set-up, when do you want to come around to help?' Zayn asked, while Harry was _certainly_ not looking around in the crowd to spot a _certain_ someone standing with 2 ladies who asked his autograph. He turned his head back quickly. 'I'm free whenever, where do you want to meet up?' He asked.

'Just thought you could come to my place tomorrow? I work better at home.' Zayn said. Harry was fangirling inside about it, but remained calm. 'Y-your place?' He just asked, his voice a little higher. Zayn laughed at that. 'Don't worry I'm not going to rape you.' He said. Harry barked a laugh before shutting himself up. Certainly a comment Niall would make. 

'I didn't think so, I mean, you're so known and, you're a big artist and, you inspire me, it's an honor to be invited to your place.' He took a sip of his red wine, realizing he didn't like red wine and pulled a sour face. Zayn raised his eyebrows and took the glass out of Harry's hands. Harry coughed a little, and looked up at Zayn, smiling painfully. Zayn chuckled. 'That was _priceless_. Take another sip.' He offered the glass back at Harry who waved his hand and coughed more, making Zayn laugh. 

'I'm just like you, just an artist. So, what about it?' He asked. Harry nodded. 'Of course, where do you live?' Zayn grabbed his mobile out of his pocket, Harry could swear he saw a guy as his background. Then went to contacts and gave his mobile to Harry. 'Just give me your number and I'll text you.' He said. He nodded and typed in his number. He called himself ' **Versatile Harry**.' In the mobile and grinned as he gave his mobile back, waiting for Zayn's reaction. But his eyes met Louis's, again. He was with another group of people, just talking, but he could see him keeping a close eye on him. He swallowed before turning back to Zayn who snorted at his mobile.

'I got to leave, I have an appointment, I'll text you first thing I get home.' Zayn said and put his mobile in his pocket. 'I'll see you tomorrow, _versatile Harry_.' He said and gave him another hand before leaving. Harry stood there and waved at him. He was glad he actually had someone to look at the sculptures with today. He got his mobile out and saw he has messages. Liam's first

**'Niall's face is pretty much everything I hoped for :). Glad you're having fun'**

He snorted and looked at Niall's

**'Just grab his nuts works all the time'**

He laughed softly and put his mobile back in his trousers as he was met by Louis, standing in front of him. He swallowed back a shocked sound he was about to make and just reminded himself of their check-outs. 'You and Zayn seem close.' He just stated. Harry smiled carefully as he watched the man's narrowed eyes. 'I just met him, he's very nice.' He said calmly. He wasn't sure what to do next, he wanted his autograph, but it felt like losing a game if he would actually ask that. 

'So it seems.' Louis said, squinting his eyes. 'What are you implying?' Harry asked, leaning back against the table. Louis huffed and looked at his glass. 'Nothing.' He said clear. Harry decided to push a little more. 'Are you _jealous_?' He asked, grinning a bit. Louis now looked up and laughed at him. 'Why would I be? I know Zayn.' He said and then pointed at Harry's pocket. 'Why did you give him your number?' He asked, a little pissed off. 

Harry just smirked at the sudden interest of the man. 'Why do you care?' He asked and leaned forward a little. Louis eye twitched at him. 'I'm just trying to make a conversation.' He snapped. Harry suppressed his laugh. 'He thinks I'm _versatile_. And why would you want a conversation with a person who has the concentration span of a kid and doesn't know anything about art?' He shot back, without knowing it could roll of his lips so fast.

'What dó you know about art then?' Louis asked and looked at his left. Harry smiled to himself. 'I wanted to be an artist when I was younger, I liked Da Vinci, because he was a genius, not only in art but in the science of that time, he was a man of the new age. My favorite art styles became, neoclassicism and Jugendstil as well as Art Deco and Dada. When I first saw Antonio Canova's sculpture, Paolina Borghese, as Venus, I fell in love with sculpting. Then I saw your creations a few years ago, and it took me back to the Romans, I love your sculptures. You're really good at what you do.' Harry explained. 

Louis pursed his lips at him, thoughtfully, his eyes still unimpressed. He looked down at the ground for a moment, before slowly looking back up at Harry, his head tilted down, glancing at him from beneath his eyelashes. Harry's heartbeat raised because, hot. This man was _hot_. Waited for a response, shifting a little. 'So you sculpt then?' He asked, his eyes a little less overwhelming, his tone just the slightest bit softer.

Harry laughed, out of nervousness, and looked down. 'Not really, I do a little bit of everything.' He said, feeling very unexperienced suddenly. Louis reached out his hand. Harry just gazed at it and looked up. Louis just waiting, eyebrows raising as he made a hand shake gesture. Harry just realized he didn't introduce himself yet. He felt honored a bit and slid his hands together with Louis smaller hand. A thrill ran up his spine as he shook his hand, it was strong. His eyes met Louis's. 'Harry Styles.' He said. 'Louis Tomlinson.' He said, completely unnecessary. He pulled his hand back.

'I don't think I've heard of you.' Louis followed. Harry bit his lip, feeling a little exposed in front of such a famous man. 'I'm not a known artist.' He said. Louis just grinned. 'I didn't think you were. You look like some kid who thinks he's all that but doesn't reach anything.' He said, humiliating him. Harry just laughed bitterly. 'I didn't think you would be such an _arrogant_ man either, but looks can be deceiving.' He spat back, not knowing words could come out of his mouth so quickly. 

Louis's grin remained, but his eyes were cold. 'Nice to meet you.' He said sarcastically. Harry's blood boiled. 'Idem.' He said and gave him the same cold smile. 

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I have your autograph?' 

A woman came between and held out a little paper and pen to Louis. He nodded and gave the woman a sweet smile as he signed her paper. She thanked him as she walked away. 'I'll see you around.' Harry said to Louis as he got ready to leave.

'I don't think so.' Louis said and laughed softly.

'Don't worry you won't miss me for long.' Harry said and smiled smugly to himself as he walked away, leaving Louis clueless, while he narrowed his eyes. 'Oh and _good luck_ finding an apprentice, once again.' Harry called over his shoulder, not sure if Louis heard, as he made his way to the garderobe and grabbed his coat. 

_Niall was going to have to sit down to hear this story_. Harry thought as he waited for the bus home. He got a message, from an unknown number.

**'Hi, this is my address, I'm that hot guy you met at the exposition ;) Z.'**


	2. II

'So what you're saying is, sculptures were everything you hoped for even though Tomlinson is an ass, and you flirted with Malik?' Niall asked, the next morning, while he was sitting on the couch with a beer, his feet on the little table in front of him while he watched a documentary about Lance Armstrong. 

Harry was in the kitchen, baking some eggs with bacon for Niall, as he promised, while he drank some ice tea. 'Well I didn't _flirt_ with him, we had fun, and I'm going to help him with his set-up.. And he gave me a ticket to his exposition.' Harry added as he turned the egg over in the pan, the delicious smell filling his nose. 

'So what you're saying is, you're flirting with Malik?' Niall asked again and now turned his head towards Harry, raising his left eyebrow high, tapping his finger on his can. Harry sighed as he shook his head with a dimpled smile on his face. He remembered Zayn's words in his head. ' _I'm not your type._ ' and ' _Flamboyant and annoying, with a right amount of sass and sarcasm and a nice ass, seems like your type._ ' 

He looked at Niall. 'He's not my type..' He said and unconsciously thought back of the background of Zayn's mobile, that looked like a man. 'I think he might be gay though.' He added and got the eggs and bacon out of the pan and on the plate. 'But he didn't invite me because he liked me, he invited me because Louis is going too.' He walked back with his ice tea and Niall's plate and sat down next to him, placing the plate on Niall's lap. He looked at the TV next. A scene were Lance Armstrong was denying he took doping, very convincingly. And as much as he lied, Harry sort of admired the man's intensity.

He looked back at Niall who was watching him now with utter confusion. 'I'm lost. But I'm more hungry.' He shrugged and started eating, smiling as he chewed. 'You can bake me eggs with bacon and convince me it should be on the menu our kitchen.' He said, with his mouth stuffed. Harry smiled at the screen. Then turned his face.

'I had bitch fights with Louis, about nothing of value, but Zayn thought I dissed him, and Louis always goes to Zayn's expositions to be an asshole and he wants me there.. And I agreed.' He explained, he did not go into detail about how he and Louis stared, and how odd Louis behaved around him, because _he_ didn't even know why Louis acted like it. There was surely something between him and Zayn, that was obvious enough, but he didn't know what. Could have been a relationship, or a good friendship, or whatever.. Did not give Louis the right to be such a mean person, although he still wanted to believe it was just one side of Louis Tomlinson. 

'So.. You and Louis are in love and Zayn wants to couple you two?' Niall asked and grinned as he drank some more beer. He made a face. 'This doesn't go well.' He murmured but nonetheless ate more, while Harry just stared at Niall, his jaw dropped a little. 'You're insane.' He just said and sipped from his ice tea. Niall grinned and looked back at him. 'Do you like Louis?' He asked.

Harry hated it. He hated, he hated it so much that Niall could read every fucking expression on his face. So he just breathed out through his nose. 'I don't know him.' He answered, because it was true. He didn't know Louis, and Louis wasn't willingly going to let him know him.. But he wanted to though. Even though their encounters were ice cold, he felt a thrill when he thought about the man. His whole aura, his whole personality boosting off of him, and filling the room. He was fascinated at least. And Niall knew.

'That confirms my statement rather than denies it.' Niall said and chuckled as he set his finished plate on the little table. 

Harry's phone buzzed from in the kitchen where he left it. He stood up and brought Niall's plate with him to the counter as he grabbed his phone. Let it be a message from Zayn, he wanted to go before Niall was going to start talking about Louis more.

**'Hey Versatile Harry, you can come anytime, or should I pick you up? Z.'**

He almost forgot he didn't look up Zayn's address yet. He clicked on the link in his previous message and saw it was not that far away, it was in the 'posh' neighborhood as he and Niall called it. With big apartments and stuff. He didn't wonder if a certain other someone would live there too as he replied. Coming up with a good name for Zayn seemed harder than he thought as he typed a lot of different things.

 **'Hi Z. I'm coming straight away, I like to travel by bus, should be able to pull it off, be there in 5 minutes I think.. x H'**

He grabbed his coat from the chair and walked over at Niall. 'Zayn lives in the posh-hood, I'm going there. I'll text you, so you're sure I won't get raped.' He says and starts to put his arm in his coat and grab the little blue bag with some sketchbooks and pencils. 'Ask him if he wants to couple you and Tomlinson.' Niall only adds. Harry put his phone in his pocket and held his wallet between his teeth before putting his other arm in. 'Ngo 'an wha is _wong_ with you.' Harry attempted before getting his wallet out of his mouth and sliding it in his other pocket. Niall just laughed and waved it off. 'Seeya H.' 

Harry mouthed a bye before stepping outside and feeling the cool air on his face. It was chilly, but for a winter, not that cold, he was glad that it was winter. He waited for the bus a bit.

Would Louis and Zayn have been a couple? Is that why they were so tense, and why Zayn knew a lot about him? And why Louis was so jealous and mean to him. It was logical. If only he knew their sexualities. Although Louis's just left the expression he was certainly not straight. And Zayn, well.. Suppose he could have a guy as background and be straight. Wouldn't it be weird if they actually had been a couple?

The bus came and he paid his ticket inside, seeing it was full, so he went to stand. If Zayn and Louis would have been a couple, why would Zayn be so okay with Harry being attracted to him, if not provoking him. He dead ass _invited_ him to his exposition just so he could keep Louis's attitude in control. _Why did I agree to this again?_. Zayn's trump card. Balls.

After a few minutes he stepped out and plugged his earphones into his phone, walking the last bit, listening to Tubeway Army - Are Friends Electric, because, Gary Numan was a genius. He was wondering which apartment it would be, but didn't doubt anymore as there was one completely made into a graffiti artwork. _Even his goddamn house is a piece of art_

He knocked on the door and a doorman opened, in a grey suit, he looked related to Zayn. 'Hello, I'm Harry Styles, I have an appointment with Za- mr. Malik.' He said reaching his hand out. The man grabbed it. 'He told me about it, come in.' The man said, he had a deep voice. He stepped aside and Harry walked in, a nice, sweet home scent filling the area. He walked through the house, it was light and modern. Everything you'd expect from a rich artist, but although expected, still beautiful. 

'Hey Styles, come up here and help me, get those curls to work.' Zayn's voice yelled from upstairs. He grinned, he might actually have missed him. He ran up the stairs, seeing there were multiple rooms, but Zayn was standing in, what he assumed was a work room. He gestured him over there and he walked in. Just a room with a desk and all his stuff. Workroom. Noted. He gave him a hand and pulled his coat out, dropping it on the floor, grabbing his bag. 

'So, which works are you putting up?' Harry asked. Zayn was at a coffee machine on another desk. 'All that later, do you want tea or coffee?' He asked as he grabbed two cups. 'I'd like some tea, please.' He said and took a look around in Zayn's stuff, all the graffiti on shelfs, not neat, all kinds of work all over the place and his walls attacked by random doodles. _A whole other story than Louis_. He thought. 

'Do you want milk in your tea?' Zayn asked. He looked over at him. 'No, thank you.. I don't like milk in my tea.. Who does..' He said and chuckled. He used to like it when he was a kid. 'Louis likes milk in his tea.' Zayn said and looked over his shoulder with a grin. 'About 1/5 of the cup filled with cold half full milk, and then the hot water and Yorkshire tea.' Zayn said, imitating Louis's voice quite well. Harry laughed and pulled up his both eyebrows. 'Were you his assistant back in the days?' He asked as Zayn gave Harry his tea and got himself coffee. 

Zayn laughed slightly, staring at his cup of coffee as the smile slowly faded. 'No we were friends, but he was so demanding back then, he still is.' He says and sips from his coffee. Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. _Friends. They were nothing more than friends then?_

Zayn put a chair out for Harry and sat on his other chair at his desk, opening his laptop and starting it. 'How was your appointment?' Harry asked, remembering Zayn left earlier than he did yesterday. Zayn looked up and raised his eyebrows in confusion, clearly not knowing where he was talking about. 'Eh, yesterday?' Harry added carefully. It took a couple of seconds before Zayn realized. ' _Oh_ oh, that, good. Did you stay long, after I left?' Zayn asked, quickly changing the subject. 

Harry shook his head at that. 'Louis came to me for a bit..' He started, Zayn looked curious as he sipped from his coffee. 'He was very curious about why we were so close.' He said and chuckled a little. 'He seemed _jealous_.' He added, hoping Zayn would reveal something, but his face was solid neutral. It was almost unfair at how good people could maintain their faces, Harry couldn't. He was on top of that also a bad liar. 

'Louis wants a lot of attention.' Zayn started and looked straight through Harry as he spoke. 'He gets jealous easy, once he wants something it's his, he doesn't like competition..' So Louis was jealous that he and Zayn were close, because Zayn was Louis's friend? Zayn knotted his eyebrows together. 'Don't think all too bad of him, he's not always an asshole.. Well he is, but it's.. When he actually has that, what he wants, he's sure to treasure it.. I guess he just can't seem to find what he wants.' Zayn said softly as he kicked his foot against his chair.

Harry could see there were some unwritten letters in Zayn's eyes he couldn't quite figure out, but it seemed deeper than a friendship to him. And as much as he was happy Louis could actually _like_ someone, he was quite jealous. Not of Zayn, but of the things Zayn knew about Louis. He wondered how it would be like to know the other sides of him. 'So were you and him together?' Harry asked before he actually thought about what he was asking.

 _Oh.. My god, the ONE thing you shouldn't have asked. Well FUCKING done Harry_. He swallowed as his eyes met the ground and hoped Zayn wouldn't get mad or sad or -

'No it wasn't like that. We were friends, we were actually good friends. Then, I started to get.. A little more known, and he started to criticize me, to mock me and publicly humiliate me. He was annoyed because he was the one that did art, and I was the one that just liked singing. I started doing little doodles and he didn't like it, but I went on because I enjoyed myself with graffiti. He felt like I was imitating him, but by the time he could actually manage to say it, I was already.. A well known artist. That's why he claimed we were rivals.' Zayn explained.

Harry just sat there, his eyes widened, his posture paralyzed. He was at a loss for words. Or rather, he had too much words that made no sense and he felt like he was suffocating himself by not asking them all at once. The first thing that came out, not so subtle was 'That's childish.' 

Luckily Zayn laughed at that as he sipped from his coffee and typed in his password on his laptop. He waited for some more time before going on. 'I thought you and him were a couple and you broke up and he wants you back and he wants me to back the fuck off.' He managed out as Zayn laughed a little harder at that. 

'No, no not at all, you got that wrong. Louis isn't comfortable talking about his sexuality. He doesn't like me. I don't like him like that. And I think he actually wants me to stay away from you.' 

Harry's heartbeat raised and he felt like a little boy again talking about his crush as he got warm. 'H-how do you mean?' He asked. Zayn grinned knowingly. 'Don't get your hopes up, it's because he doesn't want me to get _his_ admirers to _my side_.' Harry swallowed, feeling a little stupid for thinking Louis might actually like him. Zayn laughed and patted his head. 'Ahw, look at you all in love.' He said.

'M not in _love_. I just kind of think he's hot and I like his work and I just.. want to know what he's like when he doesn't have a stick up his ass.' He admitted and looked at his hands, playing with his ring. 'I agree he's handsome, and I think you're kind of his type.' Zayn said and opened a vile with all kinds of pictures from his work. 

Harry ignored the way his stomach twisted when Zayn said that and looked at the pictures with him, getting his notebook out. 'So these are the works I want to-' Harry's phone buzzed before he could actually listen to Zayn. 'Sorry.' He said as he grabbed his mobile and saw a message from Niall.

**'Ask him if he wants Louis and you to fuck'**

He quickly turned off his mobile and saw Zayn look at him confused. 'Something wrong?' He asked. 'No, no..' He coughed. 'It's my roommate Niall, he asks if I eat home or not.' He quickly lied. Zayn raised an eyebrow. ' _Really?_ Because I saw Louis name mentioned there.' He said teasing. Harry laughed nervously. 'He asks stupid questions about it and I don't want to answer them.'

Zayn hummed and grinned before turning over and giving Harry an invitation card for his exposition. 'I'd like him to come too, so he won't be left out.. Your roommate I mean.' Zayn said as he gave it to Harry who accepted it and mentally thanked Zayn for not going on about Louis. 'Thanks, very generous.. He might actually like it.' Harry smiled, getting a smile in return before they returned to Zayn's laptop and showing Harry the works. Harry started to shape in his head how it would come together and started sketching a little, while Zayn gave a lot of directions and they made a good set up together in just about 15 minutes.

'Wow, I did like hours while you just did this in a quarter.' He said and looked at his trashcan, where all kinds of props were in. Harry chuckled a bit and bit his lip. ' _We_ did that in a quarter, you practically knew already what you wanted it to look like, so that helps as well.' He said and shrugged. 'Take some credit, I'm going to pay you, you know.' Zayn said seriously.

Harry was about to object but Zayn's phone vibrated. He shot Harry a quick glance. 'Eh.. There's someone at the door for me..' He said and looked at his mobile again. 'Do you mind if he comes?' He asked. Harry knotted his eyebrows. 'Of course not, this is your house, besides we're already done..' He said and chuckled.

'Zayn!' A quite familiar voice yelled before running up the stairs and storming into the room. Harry's eyes widened. Was it really? 

'Liam?' Harry said at the same time Zayn said it, but Zayn in a secure tone, not a highly confused one. Liam looked at Harry and smiled. 'Harry..' There fell a silence and Harry was utterly confused at this point. Liam walked in and sat down on another chair. 'Uhm.. Liam is my boyfriend.' Zayn stated a little awkwardly before rubbing his neck.

Harry just paralyzed for a good 4 seconds before reloading and getting everything into place. 'O-oh! I didn't know, that's great, why didn't you tell me?' He said, and asked no one in particular, looking between the both of them. He and Liam had known each other for a couple of months, he was more Niall's friend at first, but he met him when there was a party from one of the kitchen's staff Niall dragged him to. They had become mates, and Liam liked Harry's art. 

'I would have but eh, Zayn wants to come out tomorrow.' Liam said proudly. Zayn smiled at Harry with a soft expression. 'Oh, really? That's great, at the exposition?' He asked, now interested and the tension disappearing in the air. Zayn nodded and put his hand on Liam's thigh. 'It's our 2 years anniversary tomorrow, and I've been forced to keep my sexuality a secret, but since I changed management I can now come out.' He said and gripped his hand more tightly around Liam's thigh.

Harry smiled at the gesture and looked at both of them, looking at each other with warm looks. 'Well that certainly is a plot twist I didn't expect. So the man at your background was Liam? I was unconsciously wondering about that all the time.' Harry said as Zayn grabbed his mobile and showed him the photo, it was of Liam, in a tux, smiling his wide smile down to his feet. Harry grinned too. 'I'm kind of excited for tomorrow now.' He said. As Liam and Zayn both seemed to agree with their eyes.

'Me and Liam had a date yesterday, not an appointment.' Zayn added with a grin as he gave Liam a knowing look. Harry now understood why Zayn had made that face when he asked about the appointment. ' _Hey_ you left me over a _date_ with Payne you practically know 2 years already, and let me alone to have bitch fights with Louis.' He said, fake offended as he leaned back in his seat. Zayn and Liam both laughed. 'I bet you liked your little bit alone time with him, got his autograph?' Liam teased.

Harry bit his lip as he closed his eyes and threw his head back in frustration. 'I didn't dare, he was too intimidating and it felt like losing a game.' He murmured and looked at Zayn who just snorted. 

'Well, let's make the set-up, it's in another part of the building where Louis's exposition was.'  
\--  
Harry was in awe. He was standing in a big room again, seeing all Zayn's works now in real life, a day before the actual exposition. All the great pieces he just had seen on a computer screen. All of Zayn's staff walking around and placing it by how he had sketched it. He felt honored. He looked over at Zayn who was hand in hand with Liam, talking to some staff members and giving directions. He smiled.

Who knew, Zayn and Liam. The whole thing he had made up in his head about Zayn and Louis. He chuckled to himself. Louis was actually such a childish character that he declared rivalry because _he_ was into art _first_. It was something he'd do to younger brothers when he would be 10. Something certainly not at age 26.

Talking about 26, Harry was 21. He was 5 years younger than Louis.. Just 5. Not _exactly_ a sugardaddy. But, oh well. He could imagine it. Especially with that unshaved beard and little unshaved mustache, it looked very good on the man. He wondered how Louis would look with a smooth face. Probably very gay. Very not sugardaddy. 

His breath hitched in his throat as he saw Louis, standing right there in the doorway of the room they were in. God he looked perfect, he wore a black suit, all black, with a black undershirt and black shoes and his quiff, looked more like a messy fringe, his cheekbones still on point and his whole aura still exploding around him, it got him weak. Louis looked around and his eyes landed on Harry. He detected a little surprised expression before it pierced right through him, there was a man with him, probably a new apprentice. Harry smirked a little at that and he could see that Louis narrowed his eyes before Harry walked over to help some staff with placing a big artwork in the right position. 

He watched Liam on the other side, he was helping staff members too. Louis probably didn't know about his and Zayn's relationship. His eyes wandered back to Louis, who was talking to Zayn, his apprentice looking scared. Poor guy. He thought before he wanted to walk over to Liam, but got pulled into Zayn's side by an arm around his neck.

'You should thank thank this guy for that, he made the set-up.' Zayn said, quite proud and Harry felt his heartbeat raise. Not because what Zayn said was very sweet, but for Louis looking straight at him with his eyes like an eagle's ready to kill his prey. He resisted the urge to swallow. 

'So now you're a designer?' Louis asked mockingly as he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. 'What can I say, I'm versatile.' Harry answered faster than he could think. Louis just huffed and looked around him a bit. He stepped up and reached his hand out to Louis's apprentice, who shook his hand. 'Dan' the man said, as Harry introduced himself. 

Louis looked between them suspiciously and awaited Harry's reaction. Harry just looked at Dan and smirked. 'Good luck with him.' He murmured to the apprentice that would be fired soon, and winked at Louis with a victorious smirk before walking over to Liam. God that felt good. 

'Hey Styles, it's all set, anything you want to change?' Liam asked as he rested his arm on Harry's shoulder and looked around. Harry inspected everything, _as if he was actually going to criticize anything_. 'Looks amazing, I'm actually sad I see it before the actual exposition, like seeing the groom before you walk the aisle.' Harry said and turned to sneak a glance at Louis who was at that moment watching right at him with fire spewing eyes. He quickly looked away and Liam snorted. 'You have weird comparisons.' He said as they walked back to Zayn. 

'It's all set.' Liam said and nudged Zayn's shoulder. Harry was just having a stare contest with Louis while his apprentice tried to tell something. Zayn and Liam did a last check, and all the staff members were now preparing to leave, while some other did a bit technical stuff and made the whole program. 

'So, you'll be here tomorrow too then?' Louis asked uninterested as he looked around him, shutting Dan up a couple of times. 'Yes, I got invited.' He said and looked at Zayn for a bit before looking back. Louis hummed unimpressed and gave Harry an up and down. Harry wore a plain white T-shirt and the same skinnies he wore yesterday to the exposition with the same old boots. He then looked up at Harry with a look that clearly screamed _'I'm better than you.'_ And Harry rolled his eyes. 

'Bring your suit.' Louis said sharply, probably knowing Harry didn't own one, and smirked before taking his turn to leave, but not before he could see the cold smile Harry gave him as he walked off. He could hear a 'You're fired' from the other side of the door. Zayn and Liam both laughed at that as they walked over to Harry.

'I have a suit ready for you for tomorrow, and I'm still going to pay you so I need some bank account information. Be here at 9:30, we'll get you ready.' Zayn said as he leaned on Liam. 

Before he could protest, once again, he was cut off by the vibration of his mobile. And they were leaving the building. 

**'making food sugarbabe, come home to papa, unless you at your sugardaddy, eating a whole different thing'**

Niall was just the worst, he thought. He grabbed his coat and notebook and saw Liam and Zayn were in their own little world, talking sweetly and glancing. He felt like intruding a moment if he would object right now.

So he told them he'd see them tomorrow as he walked to the bus, having just enough money to go home. He put in his earphones, listening to Abba - does your mother know. 

**'Niall get your head out of your ass I'm coming home x H'**

He send back as he hummed along with the music, there were almost no other people in the bus so. The reply was quick.

**'Get your head out of _his_ ass before you come home'**

He shook his head and didn't even react. That Irishman is just too extra sometimes. But it was fun, it was always fun. He sighed contently. He was still planning on getting to know Louis. Tomorrow he would be there all day, to hear him bitch about everything, maybe he could get close. He tried to come up with a plan, but somehow the bus drive went over more quickly than usual, and he was home in just a little too less time to think.  
\--  
'You're saying Liam and Zayn are a couple? Liam never told me! And the ticket is cool, I can imagine how Tomlinson looks, but now I can actually mock him in real life, that'd be great, and I haven't seen Liam since last he came here' Niall said, he had made risotto for them with turkey and some green. It was delicious, Harry noted. He was stuffing himself because he forgot to eat the whole day, a bit uncommon. 'Yeah, they're coming out tomorrow, will be cool. If you're mocking Louis your whole existence will be dragged down an instance.' He said with his mouth full as he looked at the singing contest on the screen.

Niall laughed. 'I can handle a man like him, how was daddy anyways?' Niall asked as Harry practically choked on his food and quickly drank his water, coughing loudly. He peered at Niall who sat on the other side of the couch, laughing hard about the reaction. Harry slammed his hand on his chest a few times before he was able to breath again and function normally. 'Seriously, stop calling him daddy.' He said painfully as he drank some more water, earning a harder laugh.

'So how are you, did you ask Zayn about if he wants to couple you two?' He grinned as he stood up to bring his finished plate back and starting the dishes already. 'No. I didn't. And we're fine, he's still an asshole and he still makes a game of everything because he is a child in a suit.' Harry said as he ate more risotto. Risotto is fucking delicious.

'If he's a child. Then you're the daddy.' Niall said from the kitchen. Harry swallowed his stuffed mouth all at once, paralyzed, then grabbed his water and drank it in utter silence, while Niall cracked up in the kitchen. Harry then brought his plate back to the kitchen and shook his head at Niall, who just laughed.

Harry made a leave to the bathroom, he locked the door and rushed to the sink, he grabbed it with both hands, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were red, his pupils were wide, his curls fell roughly over his shoulders. He splashed some cold water in his face before turning on the shower, and undressing himself.

He sighed and swallowed before stepping under the nice and warm shower, closing the curtain around him. He could not help it that images of Louis came up his mind when Niall said that last sentence. Images of Louis, moaning into his mouth as he roamed his hands over the petit figure. Images of Louis beneath him, begging him to touch him. 

Harry aggressively grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He groaned in frustration, not wanting to give attention to his semi-hard cock. But he couldn't help it. As much as he liked the idea of Louis being dominant, the thought of submissive Louis, weak in his strong arms breathing heavily against his neck saying 'please..' Was overwhelming. He was rubbing his hands through his hair, on his scalp, his eyes closed tightly.

Fuck those blue eyes, that messy fringe, those delicious thighs.. The feeling of Louis's hand in his, strong small hands that would work amazing around his cock right fucking now. He let out a high whimper as he refused to touch himself, bumping his head repeatedly against the stone wall. He couldn't touch himself, he would lose if he did. He washed his hair, hoping he wouldn't rip out his beautiful locks as the water washed away the shampoo, his cock fully hard against his stomach.

 _Ignore it_. He swallowed as he washed his body quickly. _I am not giving in, not ever_. The fact that he didn't touch himself for about a week didn't really help. He turned the shower cold. Waiting for his boner to go away. Then he stepped out of the shower and dried himself aggressively quick, tying the towel around his hips and another one in his hair. _Not today at least.._

He sighed to himself, and brushed his teeth before calling it a night and going to his room. He made a little design of a table for Liam before he went to sleep, setting his alarm for tomorrow.  
\--  
'You're actually handsome!' Niall said, standing next to him in the changing room, in the building, together with Zayn and Liam. Harry huffed and gave him a gentle push while he laughed. He walked towards the mirror and looked at himself, his suit was charcoal grey, it had a beautiful texture, and it looked so _posh_. He had a black button up underneath, black tie, it had a little maroon napkin in the little pocket on his chest, that added just the little Harry's appearance needed. He wore black shiny shoes, and oh my, he might actually want to keep them. He pulled his hair up in a bun, blessed his smooth face for this day and actually felt _great_. 

'I thought you meant a simple black suit, you have outdone yourself, where'd you get it?' Harry asked Zayn, who had prepared this for him. He grinned at him. 'I've had it for some time but it's way too big on me, but Liam bought it for me once, so I kept it, but it suits you perfectly.' Zayn said and thumbed up. Niall, wearing an all-black suit turned to Liam.

'Okay I get it when you buy one size too big but Harry's practically a fucking giraffe, how can you fuck up the size that bad?' He asked, laughing through it. Liam pouted a bit before joining in laughter. 'I dunno, I'm bad at numbers.' He shrugged. 

'How much time do we have left?' Harry asked, getting a little nervous, thinking of Louis. 'About 5 minutes, but my program is different, people get a program and my staff will give them a little speech, and they can look around and ask me questions, and I will hold a speech in the break when everybody comes together again. Then.. Then I'll come out too.' He said, glancing at Liam who watched him proudly. They were in matching striped suits, Zayn in black with gold, and Liam in black with purple. They looked absolutely stunning, Harry thought.

They made their way to the big room where food and drinks were. Harry mentally noted to stay away from the red wine as he saw Liam and Niall sneakily grab some snacks on the way. The room was filling with people already and Harry wasn't looking through the people to seek Louis before he got dragged away by his arm by Niall. They were now standing on the side. Niall wore his glasses and Harry thought it looked adorable. Zayn went up the stage while Liam stayed beside them. There were a lot more people, at this exposition, of more ages. And that made it harder to find Louis in the crowd. Harry was displeased. 

Zayn's staff members held a little speech about the exposition. Everyone fell quiet as Zayn went to the microphone for a bit. 'Feel free to ask me questions, I'll be walking around too, I have something special to tell you all, once the exposition is done.' He announced and smiled at the people who clapped. And some of them, younger girls squealed a bit. Harry couldn't blame them because that's exactly how he felt when he saw Louis in real life for the first time. _And the second.. And the third_

They were led to the room Harry had been in yesterday evening, to the exposition, his set-up. Pride was filling his chest as he walked around quite easily. He stopped at a certain one, it was a big display of all kinds of headlines from papers, all kinds of terror in the world, Zayn had made a work on it, a man, smoking outside, in a beautiful colored backyard, in the sun. It was a simple display. But the carelessness of the man, the way he didn't look up. The way he didn't know anything of those papers was so beautifully captured. Impressionism in graffiti, Harry thought.

'Styles?'

Harry startled a little and felt electricity run through his body as he knew exactly whom the voice belonged to. He turned his head and saw Louis, in a light grey suit, with black lines around the edges, his hair styled like the first day he met him, in a quiff, but a little messy. It had a charm, Harry thought. He met Louis blue eyes. And _fuck_ they were blue and they were watching him. They were eyeing him from tip till toe with a little surprise, Harry could see he was trying to suppress. He smirked at that before their eyes met again.

'Louis.' He stated, calmly. Louis did a step closer and looked at the work, and then back at him. 'That's Mr. Tomlinson for you, and don't tell me you actually like this work..' He said and eyed Harry a little judging. Harry swallowed the obvious daddy comments he could make right now. He ignored the comment. 'Where's your apprentice?' He asked as he couldn't help the corners of his lips curling up. Louis eyes narrowed at him. 'I fired Dan, and I fired today's too. Couldn't even give me a proper cuppa tea.' He said as he took in Harry's looks again.

Harry grinned. 'Do you want tea? There is some in the changing room, could make some for you.' He said. Louis raised his eyebrow, his lips turning into a little smirk. 'Aren't you a pleaser.' He said mockingly. 'Well you can't fire me so I figured it'd be best before you choose another poor soul to do it for you and fire him afterwards.' Harry said and and shrugged nonchalantly. Louis just looked at him, a little less annoyed even though still squinting his eyes. 'Fine, make me tea..' He said as he did a step closer to Harry.

His heartbeat raised as he saw a glimpse of mischief in Louis's blue eyes. Louis's hands reached out to his tie, he breathed in sharply as Louis pulled it a little tighter, before pulling Harry in, awfully close as Louis scent intruded his nose, it was musky, expensive and cozy, sweet.

'You look like a proper apprentice..' Louis whispered into his ear, before leaning out and sliding his hand down over Harry's black tie elegantly. Harry ignored all the goosebumps that came up his spine as he studied Louis's pleased face. 

'You wish.' Harry replied as he walked down to the changing room. Fuck. He didn't expect that turn of event. He grabbed a cup and filled it with 1/5 cold half full milk, making sure it hadn't expired, then added the hot water before adding the Yorkshire tea. _Did I really remember all this_. He walked back, seeing Louis was at another work, unbothered by anything around him. He walked over to him.

'Mr Tomlinson, your tea.' Harry said as a.. Oh god. _as a proper apprentice_. God, he ís a pleaser. Especially for Louis. He needed to change that before Louis was going to take advantage of it. Those damn blue eyes and those _thighs_ look like they're suffering again, in those trousers. They were tight. This had so much control over him. He met Louis's eyes. He was reluctant before grabbing the cup from Harry's hands. Harry shivered at the slightest touch of their fingers and he wanted to slam his head against a wall hard. Because _god_ could he be more obvious.

Louis eyed Harry, then his tea, like it was some sort of test. He put his lips around the cup and Harry didn't imagine if that was how the lips would look like if they were placed around the tip of his- 

'Are you cheating?' Louis asked, looking up from his drink. 'What do you mean?' He asked confused as he took in the slight milky mustache the tea had made. 'My favorite tea, even with milk, you couldn't have guessed that.' Louis says, somewhat annoyed he got it right. And Harry lit up like a lighthouse. 'I don't think it's called cheating, it's called paying attention.' He said as he glanced over at Zayn for a bit. 

Louis eyes followed his direction, and then back to Harry. 'So you pay attention to _Zayn_ , but not to me? Pity.' He said as he shook his head. Then he huffed. 'Not like you could actually pull off to be my apprentice. But still.' He said, drinking more of his tea. And Harry cursed himself for not resisting it. He couldn't resist the fucking urge to argue. 'I'm sorry but in the past minutes I made you a perfect cup of tea and you called me a proper apprentice, I can pull it off.' _Fuck me, fuck this, he was setting me up on purpose_.

Louis expression changed to a pleased one. 'Please, you wouldn't last a day.' He provoked him further, giving him a mocking glance. Harry set a step closer to Louis. Coming up with a next move. 'I don't think _you_ would last without firing me in the first week.' He switched roles, intimidating Louis who blinked a few times. Setting a step back as Harry stepped another forward. 'Well, we'll see about that, won't we?' Louis grinned.

Harry wasn't having it as he laughed coldly and had now framed Louis against the wall. He shook his head as he leaned his right arm above Louis head, looking into the man's eyes. 'I don't work like that..' Harry said slowly. Louis broke the eye contact as he grabbed Harry's tie again, stroking it up and down softly, before he let their eyes met. Harry knew his pupils were dilating. He fought it before leaning in. 'If you're offering me a job, then offer it like a _proper boss_. Mr. Tomlinson.' He whispered against Louis ear, a little too close.

Louis let out a breathy chuckle, pushing Harry back a bit. 'Alright _Harold_ , we'll talk about this later, I wouldn't want to miss my colleague's speech now, would I?' He asked as he walked away from the wall, disappearing in the crowd of people who were now heading back to the room for Zayn's speech. Harry made his way back too, standing next to Niall, who eyed him with a knowing grin, Harry didn't want to know about. Liam was on the stage as well now.

'Thank you all for coming to my exposition, it's been wonderful to talk to some of you, I hope you're all enjoying yourself. I'd like a special thanks for Harry Styles, who helped me with the set-up for the exposition at the last moment..' Zayn said as he smiled at Harry, who did a little step forward, as the people clapped for him. He blushed a bit before stepping back. 'I also want to thank all of my staff members, and my new management. Without them I wouldn't stand here. And, without them, I wouldn't stand here with my boyfriend.' He announced as he grabbed Liam's hand on the stage, it got a few people shocked, others pleased, the girls a little overwhelmed. 

Harry looked for Louis, finding him at the other end, just with a neutral expression. 'I wanted to share with all of you, which I couldn't share before, I am a gay man, and today is Liam Payne's and my 2 years anniversary. Thank you.' He said. There was a strong, thick silence before Louis began to clap, Harry and Niall joining as others did too, it turned into a strong applause, some even whistled. Zayn smiled and then walked off the stage with Liam, getting people walking up to them immediately.

'Well I didn't expect that.' Louis said, walking over to Harry. He saw Louis, looking pleased for some reason. A smile _really_ did suit him better. Niall nudged Harry's arm. Oh Niall.. Of course. 'Oh right, Mr Tomlinson, this is my roommate Niall, he wanted to meet you.' Harry said as Niall reached out his hand to Louis, and Louis grabbed it, smiling. 

'I heard a lot about you.' Niall said as he grinned and held on to Louis's hand just a second too long before letting go. Harry gave Niall a stern look, meeting a little confused Louis. 'Really? All good I hope.' He said, with an undertone Harry got chills from. Niall smirked to Harry, back to Louis. 'Oh better than good, really.' Harry felt a blush creep up his neck as he excused him and Niall, and gently told him to not say anything to Louis in his entire existence ever again. Niall only laughed and went to Liam and Zayn.

He sighed as he turned back, Louis kind of close to him. His quiff was somehow falling into more of a fringe, and it looked _hot_. Harry thought before meeting his gaze. 'What, you talked about me then?' He asked, his expression a little suspicious. 'Yeah 'bout the exposition, and stuff. He's my roommate.' He said, trying not to make a great deal about it. Louis obviously wasn't pleased but let it be anyway.

'So about me being a proper boss.. If I'd have your e-mail address, I could send you a proper apprentice contract, with all conditions included.' Louis said. Harry couldn't believe he got himself into this. But he was excited too. This was going to be a big game. Louis pulled out his mobile. 'Unless you're backing out.' Louis said, which only provoked Harry. 'Not a chance.' He said as he gave him his e-mail address. 

As everyone was now leaving, Harry prepared to leave to, grabbing some snacks from the table as Louis watched him. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks but tried to ignore it. It only increased when Louis walked up to him. He reached up to Harry's hair and pulled out the little rubber band, letting Harry's hair fall over his shoulders. Louis gave back the rubber band, face unimpressed.

'Where was that for?' He asked, voice a little rough as they walked out of the room too. 'Nothing. I'll mail you tonight. Mail me back ASAP. I have a train to catch. I'll see you, Styles.' He said as he made a little jog for the exit. Harry did not stare at his bum. He didn't. 

Niall wrapped an arm around him. 'Mate. He's fit indeed. And he wants your D.' If Harry had water in his mouth he would have spit it all over the floor right now. He looked up at Niall. 'Dude.' He just said, his hands making the same gesture. 'He was flirting with ya, didn't you see him rub your tie?' Niall asked, eyebrows raising. Harry swallowed at the thought. 'That was a smart move he made in favor of his job proposal.' He convinced himself more than Niall. 

'He offered you a job?' Zayn asked surprised. Harry bit his lip. 'You said 'no' right?' Liam added before he could reply. 'I.. Haven't agreed yet.' He admitted a little ashamed. Only Niall, and of course Louis, knew about his slight obsession with winning mind games, he had a sort competitiveness beyond crazy when someone provoked him in the right way. Louis did just that. He couldn't say no, he was far too much into it.

And he needed the money too. He wanted to say that was the main reason.. But the main reason he wanted the job was clearly because Louis. 

They headed home after some rants about why Harry shouldn't take the job but honestly he wanted to sit at his and Niall's laptop (mostly his) and wait for Louis's e-mail.


	3. III

_Fuck_. 

Harry thought as he was sitting in front of the laptop at home. 

_Fuck, like, for real. Fuuuck._

He slammed his head against his desk, thinking back of moments ago at the exposition. Louis had properly provoked him, and got him into a situation where he couldn't say no. It wasn't the hardest mind game Harry had had, but it was certainly unfair.

The point was, that he never played any mind games with people who were good at it. And he wasn't particularly good at them, but he knew how to change situations the other way around. And he should have expected it from Louis. He got himself in an unavoidable scenario right then and there.

Louis had indeed been very smart to pull that move, the provoking, the backward psychology. He knew it would trigger Harry into saying things he regretted. He regretted his life choices. The only thing he could do was turn the situation. Turn it into something a bit more favorable. He was convincing himself he could pull it off to be Louis's apprentice. _Louis's bitch_. Niall's words. Ecstatic.

Then finally the sound of an e-mail came, and it was Louis, clearly, because Harry practically never mailed, and had no inbox whatsoever. 

_Mr. Styles,_

_You find the contract in the annex._  
_Please read the terms and conditions carefully._  
_If there is anything not to your liking, or if anything is confusing, please do tell._

_In the contract follows further explanation._

_Yours sincerely,  
Louis William Tomlinson_

_P.s.  
You're going to lose :)_

Wow. Professional mailing. 

Harry felt his senses being stimulated. He was provoking him more, and Harry was regretting his life choices more. Something also made him laugh because, Louis might be 5 years older, he acted like a child. A stubborn, demanding, arrogant rich little brat. Someone he would punch if he was still in school and had the actual guts to do it. If he wasn't so undeniably attracted to him. Would not want to harm the bone structure.

He opened the appendix and found the contract. _It's long._

He scanned through it quickly, about the amount of payment he couldn't complain, at all. There were a lot of perks, a lot of things. Attending to museums, attending to expositions, getting a lot of discount for supplies. 

However the work conditions. Said apprentice should be available and accessible 24 hours a day on every weekday, and the weekends, should be flexible in times. The amount of breaks were fine, the schedule looked very various, but why _24 hours_ a day? What did Louis need at 3 a.m.? 

He read more about the schedule and about the time period, the rules and dress code and all the stuff that are in contracts. 

It was a proper contract, the payment, the conditions, everything very clear. And he was sure he could pull it off, and actually enjoy it because he was rather good at planning, and listening. And he wanted to have his own exposition someday, so learning about how to plan and do things is very helpful. And well, Louis.. Wasn't exactly uninteresting. Or _unhot_. That's not a word.

_Dear Mr. Tomlinson,_

_I have read the contract, and there is one thing slightly confusing.  
However I accept every term and understand the rules, I have to ask about the time schedule, if I may._

_I am quite flexible during the weekends, and I agree to the amount and time of breaks, but why does the apprentice have to be available and accessible 24 hours a day?_

_Sincerely yours,  
Harry Edward Styles_

_P.s.  
How unprofessional._

He decided not to put the 'you wish' there, he had want to send. He was worried there might be someone else who would read the mail, and decided he was not going to be just like Louis. He wanted to stand above that behavior, or at least.. _pretend_ he could.

The mail back was just as fast as he sent his, moments ago.

_Mr. Styles,_

_I'm glad you accepted the terms and conditions, I'm pleased you read everything thoroughly._

_I have a tight schedule, and my work mostly takes place in the late hours, the apprentice is available to be there to either help when I'm busy, get me supplies, steady my workplace and secure I'm safe. However I mostly do not need them, after my day schedule. My apprentice is to be available and accessible at all times during the weekdays. But I assure you, it will not be a burden._

_You can come to my atelier, tomorrow morning at 10:30, so we can talk about the schedule and the upcoming week, and so you can sign the contract._

_LWT_

_P.s.  
Is your name not from Harold?_

At the end of the mail was a link to the address of Louis's atelier. It was in posh-hood. He wondered if it was near Louis's house, and smirked a little at the unprofessional behavior. Louis did not care one bit. He bit his lip because his fond was showing. 

_Dear Mr. Tomlinson,_

_Tomorrow at 10:30 will be okay, I still have further questions about the time, but thank you for the assurance._

_Sincerely yours,  
HES_

_P.s.  
No, it's just Harry._

He didn't wait for another e-mail, avoiding the obvious Harry Potter joke that could be made right then. Instead he went to sketch a little more for Liam's table, not making Niall's face because that would be hands down horrendous. 

He was getting excited already, he would be with Louis, would see his work, would help him get supplies, would get to run things, plan things out. Plan expositions for the great artist he so admired. _Louis personality aside,_ he was in fact very excited.

Louis personality aside.. He pushed the back of his pencil against his bottom lip softly, staring at his design. His mind now filling with Louis face.. Because. His _face_. Just his face. _Fuck_.. His face. Those eyes looking up at him from under his lashes while he not so subtly stroked his black tie.. Those strong and small sculptor's hands, feminine, delicate, so.. So perfect. He had known what he was doing.. Whispering like that. And he knew he did that to provoke him..

God, Louis noticed his weakness too. Losing mind games, and hot men. Combined. He sighed as the unshaved stubble on Louis face became more detailed when he thought about it harder.. That nice, stubble would feel so good against his body.. Those hands on his body.. Thighs. Let's appreciate Louis's thick thighs too, because, mother.. Or rather _Daddy.._ He noticed he had pushed the back of the pencil in his mouth, sucking on it absentmindedly. When he fully realized, he quickly let go of his pencil and let it fall on the ground.

 _Stop the daddy thing Harry, for real_. He thought as he put his sketch away and made himself ready for the night, with a little frustation.

He pulled his duvet around him, tucking his head in. He slept like a human burrito sometimes. 

He closed his eyes and at least thought half an hour about all the cliché stories that could come true when he would sign the contract.. Because then he'd literally be, as Niall puts it, Louis's bitch.. And he would be Harry's boss. Enough said.  
\--  
So.. This is it. 

Harry eyed the place, it was big, and well, mostly made out of big double glass. He could see people with headsets and papers walk around with stern faces, a lot of women. He saw elegant black letters on the glass building. 'Tomlinson's' Just that. Classy. The door didn't seem to fit quite with the building, it wasn't made of glass, it was steatite, sculpted. It had a beautiful ancient touch as there were bodies sculpted into it, making it 3 dimensional. And there was a doorbell. 

He pushed the bell, waiting for a doorman to open, waiting in the chilly air. When it opened he saw a woman, with dark red hair, strongly build, stern face, in a suit. She was longer than Harry and he felt a little intimidated, as well as intrigued. 'Hello ma'am, I have an appointment with Mr. Tomlinson?' He asked a little uncertain, checking the time again. He was pinpoint on time. Way to please. Harry.

'Name?' She asks, a deep voice. Harry thinks she's beautiful. 

'Harry Styles.' He said, and gave her a smile. So far he actually liked the people around Louis, like Zayn, and Fay, and well, this woman. What a woman. 'Ah, Harold isn't it?' She asked as she stepped aside. Harry shot her a quick glance as he walked into the glass building, a fresh scent entered his nose. 

'Eh, no it isn't.. It's just Harry, ma'am.' He said as he reached his hand out. _Louis is such a child_. The woman grabbed his hand, a steady and almost painful grip as she smiled back, revealing beautiful teeth, that had a characteristic form as they weren't all straight. 'Ash.' she said. That suited her just right. The stern face and professionalism only a cover for the carefree personality that showed underneath.

'Lou- mr. Tomlinson is up the glass stairs, in his office, on your right hand.' She instructed, as she tried not to give an immature impression calling him by his first name. Harry grinned at her knowingly, and she returned it. 

He walked up the glass stairs, getting a lot of looks, judging, surprised, he saw just 2 men in a world of women. The floor was marble and shiny, the building was high, not that high, but people afraid of height might not dare to look down the balcony Harry was on once he was upstairs.

He held in the urge to call out to Romeo, walking to the office at the right. The door was a beautiful shiny, thin silver door. He wondered if it was real silver, it would have cost a lot. But then again, Louis is immense rich. He knocked 4 times before he opened the door, seeing Louis at a glass table, in a black suit with a black charcoal sweater underneath. He always looked so on point. His quiff a little less messy. _Fucking hot_.

He coughed before closing the door and sitting down, looking down at himself, as he wore Zayn's suit again, because he told him he could have it. 

'Harold, you're late.' He stated, emphasizing his- well, _not_ his name, crossing his arms. Louis's annoyed expression was slightly amused as well, he noticed. Harry looked at the time on his mobile. It was 10:33. He raised an eyebrow. There were a tons of things he could say, but he decided Louis could have it. 'I'm terribly sorry sir, I tried to tell your doorwoman my name was _just Harry_.' He said simply, seeing the corners of Louis's mouth rise a little, the crinkles by his eyes a little visible. Obviously pleased. 

'Well, _just Harry_ , did you ever make anything happen? For example, how good are your planning skills?' Louis asked, clearly quoting Hagrid and Harry tried not to sigh out loud. Also he tried to hide his smile and obvious fond of the way Louis started the conversation. 

'I'm very organized, I took a course Management and Organization two years ago, I'm very capable, when my friend was still a freelancer I used to help him with planning and took care of his appointments with other big companies. He actually told me to do something with management.' He tried his best to impress Louis, who looked more serious now. 

'Do you have papers of your course?' He asked, as he leaned forward in his chair, his his arms on the table, fingers pressing against each other. Fuck, the morning sun was shining into Louis's eyes, and they were so blue, Harry could almost smell the ocean they created. 'Yes..' He said a little breathless as he grabbed the map out of his bag, a black map with 'Management and Organization' on the back, in Harry's weird handwriting that existed of capitals that had no equal direction. 

Louis seemed a bit impressed as he opened the map and scanned through the notes. 'They seemed to like you a lot, you got a lot of points here. A lot of thumbs up at communication.' Louis murmured as if he actually wasn't glad. Then he frowned a bit as he turned the map towards Harry, pointing at a smiley sticker. 'For real, Styles?' He asked mockingly.

Shit he forgot to look through it. He shot Louis an innocent grin. 'I was 19.' He simply answered, as an excuse. Because 19 year olds were still into stickers.. According to Harry's philosophy. Louis just rolled his eyes and looked through the map, eyeing briefly at Harry sometimes. 

Harry was fidgeting with his fingers on the table, just waiting for Louis to stop murmuring. He smirked a bit, looking down at his fingers. He was good, and Louis couldn't deny it. 

'No _way_ , they actually left a note saying you're a _prize_? Did you suck their dick or something?' Louis asked, closing the map forcefully as he looked at Harry, one eyebrow raised. 

Harry grinned brightly as he grabbed his map back, liking the immaturity of Louis a lot more than he had hoped. 'Do you think I'm capable enough?' He asked, as he put his map back into his bag. 

Louis pursed his lips, thoughtfully as he grabbed the contract, not reacting to Harry. 'You whined about the time, do you wanna go through that?' Louis proposed as he looked for the right page of the contract. 

'I don't think I whined, sir. I merely asked about the necessity of it.' Harry said, not knowing he could sound so wannabe posh. Louis shot him a glance, licking his lips in a quick movement before slumping backwards in his chair. 

'I work at the late hours at my home, mostly between 22:00 and 4:00, while doing that I sometimes need my apprentice to hand me supplies, or make me tea, because I don't want to lose time. And some years ago while I was sculpting I accidentally knocked over a closet and it landed on top of me, it shattered my sculpture. I couldn't get up and no one was near. I had luck one arm wasn't stuck, and I could call my apprentice, but he wasn't awake. So I called 911. It seemed I had broken my other arm and 2 ribs. I want to prevent that from happening again, I need those.' He wiggled his hands on the table. He was very serious.

Harry understood rich people had these kind of problems. Especially rich artists. Rich bratty artists. He eyed Louis's hands. 'Alright.. So, when do you expect me to be there? Do I come with you, do I go home and do you call me?' He asked. He wanted to ask "when do you expect me to sleep" but he resisted that urge.

'Your schedule is the same as my schedule, I need you around, I have a busy life, there are a lot of appointments, and I need someone to keep those going and keep me on track. Officially your work times are from 9:00 till 21:00. But since I sleep around 4:00, I like to sleep at least 6 hours, if it's possible, it relies on the appointments I have, and the amount of free time, which you are responsible for. I expect you to know exactly when and where we need to be. I expect you to do as I say. If all my appointments are over, you're allowed to go home, and get your fair amount of sleep. I call in your breaks. When I need you I will call you, and you need to pick up and get your ass over to my place if I want. Understood?' 

Harry blinked a few times. Even though all the information was practically rambled out by Louis he actually got a quick click in his mind about how it would work. He nodded after a couple of seconds. He had a lot of responsibility, and a lot of power over how Louis life would look. His smirk was growing a little, looking into Louis's eyes.

'You got all that?' Louis asked as he raised an eyebrow again. _Why the fucking fuck is this guy so painfully hot_. He swallowed the thought away. He went to cross his legs but bumped his foot against Louis's leg. He nodded again, trying to remain calm and not blush as he succeeded crossing his legs.

'Are you capable of doing that, _just Harry_?' He followed, his voice so light and feathery and chipper. Harry darted his eyes over him as one corner of his mouth raised a bit before answering. 'I am. I'm a wizard you know.' He said, not able to resist the cheeky comment anymore. 

'How unprofessional.' Louis said, quoting Harry's words in the mail, tilting his head a bit, grinning just slightly. Harry bit his lower lip, knowing the smile on his face was still clearly visible. Then it fell quiet. And Harry took in the man in front of him. He took in the way he was slumped back in his chair, relaxed, his head slightly tilted, the small grin, the stubble a little heavier, he looked at his cheekbones before meeting Louis's blue eyes, his eyelashes casting a bit shadow over them. 

Was this man himself sculpted by gods? Is that it? Harry thought, shifting in his seat a bit as Louis continued to stare at him, before drawing his tongue over his bottom lip. Harry swore he felt a thrill up his spine before he coughed and leaned back, not realizing he had leaned in, over the table. Louis gave him an eyebrow raise. 

'You should introduce me to your staff.' Harry said, his voice raspier than he wanted it to come out. He felt a blush creep up his neck as Louis chuckled softly. Harry thought he might come short of air. Maybe he needed an inhaler.. Louis sat up, leaning in as he grabbed Harry's black tie once more, looking into Harry's eyes challenging, before pulling him close over the table. Harry didn't move an inch, he took a sharp breath, Louis's scent intruding his nose. All he wanted to do was lean in, bury his face into Louis's neck, and breathe in his scent all day, but he just paralyzed. 

Louis rested his chin on the back of his hand of the other arm, that rested on its elbow on the table. 'Too straightforward, _Harold_ , you haven't even signed yet.' Louis pointed out, so close Harry could feel his breath on his face. Unfair. He fought the urge to swallow, he would not let himself be intimidated by Louis. Instead, he leaned closer, his lips inches from Louis's ear. 'Where do I sign?' He whispered. His nose almost brushing Louis's perfectly styled hair. 

'When you sign, I might fire you for sexually harassing me.' Louis said, warning, pushing Harry back in his seat. He kept a straight face and pushed the contract over the table towards Harry. 

'How is me whispering sexual harassment? Do I get you excited?' Harry couldn't help that comment as he grabbed a pen out of his bag, just to be greeted with an annoyed, and offended expression. Louis pulled the contract back to his side of the table, eyes narrowing. 'I'm in charge here, Styles. Signing this contract means you'll have to listen to me. Can you handle that?' He asked, now back to business. However it felt like victory to Harry anyway.

He grinned as he nodded and put his hand on the contract. 'Unless you can't handle me as your apprentice.' He said back. Their eyes were both filled with challenge. It was immensely tense, that moment. A cold smile appeared on Louis's face as he opened the contract, keeping eye contact. 

'Sign here.' He pointed down. As Harry signed, and signed again, and did the final sign. 

Smooth. Louis smirked down at the contract. Then stood up and copied the contract, putting the original in a map, and gave the copy to Harry. 'Send me a copy of your ID as soon as possible.' Louis said. Harry nodded as he looked at the contract once more before putting it in a binder and in his bag.

'I'll walk you through my daily life, and let you meet the staff. Take notes.' Louis said. 

They walked out of the office and came onto the balcony, people now glancing up at both of them as Louis walked over to the door at the other end of the balcony. 

Louis opened the door quite forcefully as people all behind laptops looked up in shock. 'Administration, people do things with numbers and papers and letters on laptops.' Louis explained, or well, didn't really explain. 'They're all about auctions, all about financial, the market. Julia here,' Louis placed his hands on the shoulders of a woman with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. 

'She's in charge, she knows what's selling, she knows the supply and demand, she knows about the auctions, this is not your major concern, however you'll get regular updates and tell me about it.' Louis said with his immense nice voice all of sudden. It seemed to enlighten a lot of people, Harry noticed. 

He exchanged numbers with Julia, who was very nice, and introduced himself to the women. 

'Styles do you need to shake everyone's hand?' Louis asked, annoyed but light amusement in his voice as he opened the door, ready to leave. 

Harry grinned as he just went a little slower, before walking with him to the balcony, looking over the people down who were all busy, walking around, sitting behind laptops, talking to delivery guys, bringing stuff back and forth. 

'Those people you see talking and giving directions,' Louis followed, pointing at the people, Harry saw one of the guys was in that group. 'They're about my material, steatite, marble, stone, wood, porcelain, gold..' Louis counted on his fingers, going on on Harry's after 4 of the named material. 'Gold?' Harry asked amused, his voice higher than expected, he was looking at Louis fingers on his, so small and delicate. Louis eyed him, raised an eyebrow first, then grinned. 'How much money do you think I make Jack?' Ha asked rhetorically, and pulled his hand back.

'Jack?'

'Why you're a jack of all trades, or do you prefer versatile?' Louis asked, but didn't let Harry answer, pointing at another group of people. 

'They're about my supplies, all the things I need for sculpting with different materials. Carving into wood is different from carving into stone, they check the latest materials and buy me the right stuff.' Harry saw a group of people behind laptops.

'Then there, you have people who sell my own merchandise, my sketches, my sculptures, anything I sell. Important people.'

Harry was quick at taking little notes in his book as Louis rambled on.

'There you have the cuisine, and all the lovely people who are in that industry, oh and the cleaning group, love them too..'

Harry snickered at Louis's choice of words.

'And then you have my management. The people that are walking around and bossing over everything, keeping track on what's happening, they get the mails for when I have to attend anywhere, they take care of expositions, interviews, requests, events. Most of import to you, and me. Nick is in charge there, you'll get his number, and of course of the other groups.' Louis followed as they walked down the stairs.

'I love this building.' Harry murmured, amazed by all the glass. He could see a small smile on Louis's lips, before they walked to all the different sections and he exchanged some numbers and introduced himself to everyone. Louis's staff seemed quite nice, even though some seemed kind of tired of Louis, a lot of them actually appeared to like him. Louis was very nice to them, something Harry didn't expect, seeing he fired all his apprentices within 2 day range.

'And most importantly Nick.' Louis said, as Nick looked at Harry, quite surprised. A lot of the staff was surprised.. Harry noticed.

'This is for real Louis?' He asked, quick speak, nice voice. Harry noted in his mind. He reached out his hand to Harry, and Harry took it and smiled. Louis didn't react, so Nick went on. 'You actually _hired_ a proper apprentice? Like, you didn't just snap your fingers and picked some poor thing to make you tea because you're lazy, you actually had him _sign_ yeah?' Nick spoke, relieved.

Harry grinned as he looked at Louis, who seemed to be done already, pursed lips, narrowed eyes. 'I'll do my best to be a _proper apprentice_ , but yes I signed.' Harry answered for him. Giving Louis a look, he got one back. They were thinking of the same thing for a moment, then they averted their eyes. 

'And a charming young lad on top of that, totally Louis's type, are you modeling for him too? You ha-'

'Alright Nick, kindly fuck off. _Harold_ and I need to go through some little things.' Louis said, or snapped, fiery. 

Nick grinned and gave Harry a last look, before he walked off to somewhere back in the building. Harry got dragged up the glass stairs again, and he was _certainly, entirely, not_ , looking at Louis bum. Divine, round, full cheeks.

'Okay, so you met the staff, took notes, I'll give you that dick's number and we'll talk about my upcoming week. I'll tell you what goes on..' Louis said and sighed as he slumped back in his chair.

Harry just now noticed he had bags, he looked tired. 'First tea.' Harry stated as he walked to a machine in the little kitchen in the office. Louis didn't say anything, which made Harry turn and see he had his eyes closed, head fallen back over the edge of the chair, breathing out through his nose. Harry wondered slightly if he should straddle him.. Or give him a nice neck rub, or suck his dick. Either way.. He could also-

Anyway. Tea. 

He made Louis his favorite tea and made himself just Earl Grey, then sat down at the table as he gave Louis his tea. 

Louis slowly lifted his head, looking at Harry, before looking at his tea. He grabbed the cup, blowing softly before taking a sip. His eyes closed, and his eyelashes looked feathery soft, he looked like a soft kitten, he might as well drink it like a kitten. Harry was still staring intently as Louis opened his eyes again and captured Harry's. He averted his gaze quickly to his hands, around the cup of his tea, almost too hot to hold on to.

'I'll call in when I want tea. I'm your boss.' Louis just stated slowly. After a few ticks of the clock on the wall Harry looked up, seeing Louis had a little milky moustache again. He wondered what it would taste like, licking Louis's lips, tasting the tea, mixed with his own flavour.. 

'Shall I take the tea back then?' He simply asked, not answering his desires. Louis didn't respond, relaxing while sipping his tea. Harry snorted softly as he drank his own.

'How long have you been without a.. _proper apprentice_?' Harry asked interested, thinking back of Nick and the others, who were all surprised to see him. Louis looked at his tea, positioning himself a little more straight in his chair.

'Half a year..' He answered, not saying anything more. Harry's eyes widened slightly. 'Half a- .. Wow. How did you manage?' He didn't know if he should ask more, but he did anyway.

'Nick got me through most. However he was busy and it wasn't a nice position. We had a lot of fights, that's why he's glad I finally hired someone.' Louis stated as he pulled on the sleeve of his sweater. 

'I see.. Why didn't you hire someone earlier?' Harry wanted to ask 'why me' but that would come of a little weird. Louis looked into Harry's eyes. 'I never properly hired someone, because well, the last one was very good and others disappointed me. So. Don't disappoint me.' Louis said and gave a small smile, his eyes not smiling at all as he finished his tea.  
-  
They went through the whole week schedule together, planning in a personal schedule, letting Harry know about the current program of the upcoming month, what it would basically look like, without the appointments that he would get requested on his mail. He downloaded a few apps on his mobile, and made sure all the numbers were saved.  
-  
'So that's it.. Basically.' Louis said as he stood up and grabbed his stuff. 'You're starting next week, officially. But I'm going to call you this week anyway because I'm working and I need someone to bring my tools Wednesday, they're arriving here when I'm at an interview and it will be closed down here by Nick at 21:00, when I'm still in the train back. When I'm home I just want to have my stuff there.'

'Has Nick been at your home to be there, then?' Harry asked, a little careful. He didn't like the idea of that. Although he wasn't exactly the jealous type. 

'Yes, but don't worry, you're not going to be there from 22:00 till 4:00 with me.. Just sometimes need someone's help. I'll call. But anyway, Wednesday, I'm going to get home around 22:30. If you can bring my tools before that time, that would be nice.' Louis said as he pulled his long black coat on, looked stylish. 

Harry nodded as he wrote it in his agenda. 'I'll mail you my address by then.' Louis said as he looked at the time. 'I need to be somewhere.' He followed as he grabbed keys.. To a car. Harry expected. He also grabbed his stuff. 'The auction..' Harry remembered, as Louis shot him a glance and a small amused smile appeared.

'I'll mail you, Harold.' Louis said as he opened the door of the office for Harry first. Harry eyed him, just up and down once, maybe twice. He went with his hand through his locks slowly, locking his eyes with the older man. Louis seemed unaffected. A little too unaffected, even if he would be straight. 'I have an auction to catch, now get walking Styles.' Louis said with urgency. Harry grinned ever so slightly as he walked out of the office. 

They walked down the glass stairs once again, Louis now leaving everything running in Nick's hands. As they walk out of the building. Ash greeted them with a smile. Harry gave her a fist bump as he walked out into the chilly air.

He saw Louis looked between Ash and him as the door closed and he simply shrugged. 'She's nice.' He stated, as if he needed to explain. 

Louis pressed his lips together and licked them in a quick motion. Not responding. 'Well, be sure to bring my tools.' He said as he walked over to a very fucking beautiful red Lamborghini. Of fucking course. 'Be sure to mail me. Louis.' Harry said. The name feeling nice on his tongue.

Louis's eyes narrowed as he stepped in the driver's seat. 'Still mr. Tomlinson.' He said as he closed the door. Harry blew him a sarcastic kiss, seeing Louis roll his eyes before starting the engine and driving away, while Harry waited at the bus stop.

 _Wednesday_..


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I really love Harry's hair. And Tom Jones.

That Wednesday, Harry was in his room, working on the knee-height table now, inspired by the glass table in Louis's office. He made one of black wood and glass, matching Liam's house. His mobile buzzed.

 **Versatile Harry, Thank Liam for giving me your bank account, another thanks for helping me with the set-up! What about the job proposal? Z.**

'Oh fuck..' Harry murmured under his breath, as he put his protection-glasses off. He first checked his bank account on the app. 'Fucking hell.'

**Zayn, 600 pounds is not needed for literally a quarter of my time, please take it back, you already gave me a suit. x H.**

Harry tried not to go in capitals while writing back. He then sighed and looked at the clock, it was still early. He would app Nick in a bit asking when the delivery came. He wondered what Louis was doing, if he was on his way to his interview yet. 

**I don't need it, please buy yourself another suit. :D. Got the job? Z.**

Fuck Zayn. He was not going to accept this much money. He sighed and typed back anyway.

**I'm sending it back, give me your bank account. x H.**

All he got back was a picture of a suit. It was Gucci. And fucking beautiful. A broken white with a grey flower pattern. He wondered why Zayn would send exactly this suit, as Harry thought it would be a no-go for most people. He shook his head, sighing as he went to app Liam. 

**Payne, give me your boyfriend's bank account now. x H.**

He went back to Zayn. Should he tell him he signed? It felt kind of like betrayal, because they were rivals. Him and Louis. Although he knew it was more of Louis point of view. But they strongly recommended to not take the job, and he felt a bit guilty for taking it. 

**Nice try, I'm sitting next to Zayn. ;)**

Harry sighed, knowing he would never get it, but then chuckled. Because Liam and Zayn were kind of cute together. Then he got another message from Zayn.

 **You dig the suit don't you?**

He shook his head and pulled out his gloves, walking to his closet and imagining how good the suit would fit in there. _Fuck._

 **Fuck you both so much. How would you even know I like the suit.**

He went to make himself some tea, Niall already left. He had told Niall about it, and he was actually happy. Because he knew Harry wasn't doing this on a whim, he knew Harry would do his best and actually like the job. He gave him support. And a lot of daddy-related typical boss-employee relationship office sex jokes he didn't want to remember.

**Haha you're sold. I read people. Buy it, and shut up. Then come by tomorrow for tea and talk about your job at Tomlinson's :) Bring Niall, I miss him.**

Harry stared at the message. Then confirmed that Zayn is indeed a good people reader. A damn good one. He really appreciated that. And he would love to see him again. And.. Niall grows so quick on people. He gave in. He could afford to give in to Zayn. However he still wanted to pay him back somehow.. Maybe when the time comes. 

**Fine. I will pay you back, just you wait. I'm up for it, Niall definitely will be up for it. Seeya**

Harry sighed as he slumped into the couch with his tea. Grabbing the bridge of his nose. He had thrown himself in such problematic circumstances. 

Went to an exposition of the artist he most admired. Then discovered the artist he most admired was a bratty rich dick. Then he befriended his second most admired artist, that hot guy Zayn, which turned into an unfortunate fate when he learned it was the rival of the bratty rich dick. He kind of fell for the bratty rich dick's looks. That hot guy then somehow noticed he liked the rich brat, then invited him to his exposition to keep that rich brat from criticising that hot guy. And in the progress got a job proposal from the rich brat.

Which on top of that, he fucking signed the contract and now got himself into a job. He was sure he could pull it off. Even though he didn't put much time in thinking about it. Maybe he should have. 

If only he wasn't attracted to that rich fucking asshole. That would have made this job a lot easier too. The thought of being around Louis a lot made him tingle with warmth he know he shouldn't feel. He sat up straighter, trying to sip his tea, only to burn his tongue. 

The thought of being there sometimes when he worked on those majestic beautiful sculptures. That made him excited. To see this amazing artist doing his work. That was really something he looked forward to. 

And maybe he looked forward to conversation. He wanted to get closer to Louis. He wanted to know what made him tick. There was more behind him than he showed, of course. Harry had noticed during the exposition, when he accepted Harry's mind game. When he understood Harry's face with one glance. When he checked him out during the documentary. 

He noticed it when Zayn talked about him, while being at Zayn's. He noticed it in the way he talked. The way he spun words around, the way he presented himself. And at last he noticed at his atelier, where his sincere kind smile seemed to cheer up everyone. He noticed the way he picked his people. All educated, all social, verbally. His staff was a lot like him, minus the bratty side. Nick was a surprise. Because Nick wasn't someone Harry expected Louis to get along with, at all.

And he had noticed in his office, the way he talked about his work, the way he didn't like to talk about his former apprentices. He didn't like to talk about his relation with anyone. The bags under his eyes from overworking. This man wasn't a fool.

Somehow he also managed to look sexy with the bags under his eyes.. He remembered the sun shining directly into Louis's eyes, his soft eyelashes.. The way he drank his tea like a cozy kitten.. The way he grabbed Harry's tie and pulled him over the table..

Harry felt his heartbeat raise as he relived that moment. Close to Louis.. The breathing on his face which was undeniably _hot_. He let out a soft groan of frustration, shaking his head in attempt to lose the thought. But the scent of Louis intruded his nose, as he had leaned in to whisper.. 

Why did Louis smell so fucking unbelievably _good_? The sweet and expensive scent filling his entire body. His hand sneaked over to his groin, cupping himself through his pants, letting out a breath he'd been holding in. 

What if Louis hadn't pushed him back? What if Louis had leaned into him, let him bite in his earlobe.. Let his tongue travel along the skin behind his ear. Harry shifted on the couch, gripping himself through his pants, hissing to the sensitivity. What if.. Louis had pulled his hair softly, whimpering slightly to his touch.. 

He bit in his other hand to stop the chance of him making sounds, now rubbing over his hardening cock in his pants. The thought of Louis whimpering. Good _lord_. Every inch of his body got hot thinking of that sound, high and desperate. A thrill ran over his body. 'Ngh..' He muffled a low moan coming out of his throat as he closed his eyes.

 _Don't touch yourself._ he warned himself weakly. The feeling of his fingers stroking the outline of his cock through his pants not helping. It felt so _good_. His hips bucking against his hand which he tried to restrain so hard. Another low moan came out of his mouth. The hand he was biting in of no help as his tongue was slowly licking the base of his thumb, moving on to suck on his knuckle. 'Mhm..' Came out slowly as he unbuttoned his jeans, and let his hand slide in, the sensitivity of his skin causing him to gasp and bite in his knuckle.

His phone buzzed. It buzzed hard. He was being called. He quickly sat up straight, pulled his hand out of his pants like he just got caught. Then slapped himself in his face a few times before picking up, without even looking at the number.

'Harry Styles.' He said a little rushed and breathless, buttoning his pants back up. 

'Harold.' 

_Louis_. Oh fuck. This is the worst. He bit his lip, breathing in slowly to steady himself. 'Lou- Mr. Tomlinson.' He reminded himself, not quick enough. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, looking at his reflection in the window. He was red. Cheeks flushed. 

'You sound _breathless_ , am I interrupting?' 

If Harry had a little more focus he would have noticed the teasing undertone in Louis's voice. He glanced at the clock, it was around 13:00. He swallowed.

'No- no I just came back from running.' He lied quickly. It didn't sound unnatural, although he never ran. He did do fitness once in a while, cardio running. Whatever.

'Hm, you do have gazelle legs..' Louis murmured from the other end of the phone.

A grin appeared on Harry's face, as he imagined Louis expression while saying that. 'Oh so you pay attention to my legs?' He asked, hoping Louis would have this realisation moment where his eyes would widen, knowing that he just gave himself away. 

'Not particularly, but it's quite hard to miss.' Louis said, sounding all professional. Harry just snorted as he looked down at the bulge in his pants. The thought _phonesex_ came quite on the wrong moment. He swallowed, almost dropping his phone.

'Why are you calling?' Harry asked, his voice an octave higher as a nervous laugh slipped out. Fuck Styles, get a grip.

'I'm coming back earlier from the interview, around 21:00. So I would like you to bring the new tools to my house earlier. I mailed you the address. Do not come too late. I'm warning you. I need them today.' Louis said. His voice quite intimidating over the phone.

'What's with you and time?' Harry asked. He himself was more of a patient laid back person when it came down to time. Late wasn't bad. Early neither. Whatever suited him. Whatever he felt like.

'I'm punctual. I don't want to lose time. Time is important. So, hanging up if all you do is ask nosy questions.' 

Harry bit his lip, holding back a laugh at Louis change in attitude. He would eventually get to know everything about him. He knew.

'Mhm, alright, good luck with your interview Louis.' He stopped breathing for a moment and then slammed his head silently against the nearest wall. The name rolls of his tongue so good. 

'Still mr. Tomlinson.' He said, and it was that Harry couldn't see that Louis had a small smile on his lips. 'And you good luck with.. _running_.' He said, then hung up. 

Harry wasn't sure if he just imagined that emphasis on the last word. But he sure as hell didn't imagine that undertone. God. That's just plain awkward. Could Louis have noticed? Obviously.. But was his lie that see-through? He swallowed once more as he went to the shower. A cold shower. Because, touching himself wasn't happening. He couldn't do that. Because he _knew_ , he would be thinking of Louis. And he wouldn't want to grant him that victory. Even if that meant not touching himself for the time being.  
\--  
He was at Tomlinson's atelier around 15:00, he decided he wanted to drop by early, because the earlier the better. 

Ash opened the door for him and she looked bright. Harry gave her a dashing smile. Still intimidated by her length, but more worshipping it. 

'Hey Harol- I mean, Har- or Mr Styles.' She said, looking confused about what to say. Harry laughed. 'Just Harry, hey Ash.' 

' _Just Harry_.' She spoke slowly, giving Harry thát look. That one look. The "I'm quoting Harry Potter please don't hate me I know people must quote this all the time" look. He bit his lip, trying to maintain his smile. 'Yeah, I know.' He just said as he waved his hand in the air. 'Let's not talk about it.' He said, and she laughed. 

'I like the bun.' She mentioned before letting him in. 'Louis just left, but Nick is in the back if you need him.' She said and fist bumped Harry before he walked off to the back.

All kinds of people were walking around as he spotted Nick, standing and commanding people to place things in the right order. He wondered shortly if it would be rude to interrupt him, but Nick turned around and a smile displayed on his face when he saw Harry.

'Harold!' He walked towards him and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Why are you dropping by? You're not officially working yet are you? Louis already left.' He spoke. Such quick talk. Very bright voice. One you would hear on BBC Radio 1. The way he said Harold sounded a lot more familiar than the way Louis said it. This was mockery. Louis's way was, underestimation.

'No I just came to collect a delivery. Newest tools for a porcelain sculpture.' Harry said and looked up the exact name in his mobile.

'Oh that delivery comes tomorrow, you mean the one from Graham's Crafting yeah?' Nick asked as he was checking all the people walking around, carrying big or small boxes.

Harry knotted his eyebrows. 'Tomor- No no, he told me it would get here today.' Harry said as he felt a slight panic in his throat. Nick called out to someone before he turned back.

'Weird, I told him it would come Thursday, he never forgets something like that. I even reminded him and he got mad at me for reminding him of something he already knew.' Nick said and shrugged. 

_Fucking Louis_. He looked around him a little helpless. Remembering the phone call. He wanted his tools today. He was going to get mad if Harry didn't bring them. 

Well fuck him too! Harry groaned inside as he wanted to punch Louis in the face for being like this. He knew exactly that Louis had done this on purpose, just so he could get his way. Nick eyed him a bit concerned as his "I'm about to murder someone" face was probably on display.

'How far away is Graham's company?' Harry asked, more like, growled, taking a double check on the time. A little over 3. 

Nick grinned slightly. 'About a 3 hour drive from here,.. If you're fast maybe 2,5.' Nick said as he passed the address. Harry typed it in on Google maps, and found the route. He sighed heavily through his nose. With the train would definitely not work, the bus neither. Niall was working.. That left him one option.  
\--  
'Zayn, tell me you own a fucking race car. It's urgent.' He said into the phone as he walked around in posh-hood, headed for Zayn's home. 

'You sound like someone just killed your husband.' Liam said, answering the phone instead of Zayn, who he was calling.

'No I'm about to kill my future husband, I need to be at Graham's and back before 21:00, I need to drive.' He walked past an old lady with a dog who looked at him in horror. He quickly placed his hand over the phone looking at her. 'That was a joke ma'am, I'm sorry.' He said quickly and gave her a smile, not awaiting her reaction. 

He heard Liam laugh in the background, the phone handed to Zayn. 

'I'll drive you, no problem, where and when do we meet?' He said, obviously knowing how urgent it must be. 

'I'm at your house. So now, please.' Harry said as he hung up. He felt like a pretty moody brat. He waited in front of the beautiful artistic house before he saw only Zayn walk out, while Liam stayed at the door and friendly waved at Harry. 

He waved back. 'Your table is almost done!' He said, before he gave Zayn a manly hug and he opened his garage. 

'Can't wait to see!' He smiled brightly before blowing a kiss at Zayn and walking back inside, closing the door.

Harry saw a beautiful black Range Rover with mint blue patterns. But he couldn't stare too long. He stepped into the car as Zayn stepped into the driver's seat next to him. They buckled up. And they were fast gone.  
\--  
Harry was amazed by the speed of the car, as they were now on the highway, racing past every other car. 

'Why did Liam stay home?' Harry asked after a long silence, constantly checking the time.

'Watson, the dog.' Zayn answered with a short smile, looking at Harry through the window of the car. Harry gave a small nod of recognition. 

'So let me guess, you took the job hm? Then you regretted your life. And now Louis has given you mission impossible?' Zayn asked, a sly smile playing on his lips. He had seen this coming a mile ago. And Harry wanted to hit his head against the window repeatedly. But no disrespect to the fucking beautiful Range Rover.

'It's.. It's. I took the job, but don't think I did it on a whim..I've been looking for a job, beside my little requests.. Niall and I can afford things just yet.. Since most of the money is from his work I really wanted a job. And I'm good at management..He gave me a normal mission but.. He twisted his words so now.. You're driving me to Graham's crafting.' 

He explained as he looked at Zayn's features in the mirror. This man should definitely be a model. 

'I kind of set you up for it.' Zayn mumbled as he didn't look at Harry, focused on the road. Harry's brows knotted together. 'Sorry?' He asked. Set up for what? 

Zayn eyed him now, his face a mixture of guilt and happiness. 'I was at the exposition, and I met you. Then when you had your encounter with Louis, and you won, I.. Kind of made a plan..' Zayn started. Harry was truly intrigued right now. There's so much more to Zayn. He's a people reader and now he's some sort of whacko who plans things beforehand? 

'I saw how Louis provoked you, but more importantly how you provoked him. You didn't get angry, or sad, and you masked the feeling of being intimidated, but Louis knows he can intimidate you just that slight bit. Louis likes games. Just like you. That was an understatement.' Zayn explained as he focused on the road, his left hand on the wheel, his right hand in the air, making small motions during the explanation.

'But you also have a laid back, calm personality, you're patient too, and social, and commonly friendly. Something that really contrasts Louis behaviour. I thought you two would form quite a good balance. So I invited you to come to my exposition, because I knew Louis would be there. I knew he would offer you that job. Because this is the exact position he wants you in. He thinks this is how he can beat you. But actually I think you're going to beat him at his own game. You're smarter than he is.' 

Zayn finished as he sped up the car, and Harry was sitting there, completely overwhelmed in his seat. Only some stupid Irishman's voice came in his head _'So.. you and Louis are in love and Zayn wants to couple you two?'_ Harry let out a sigh through his nose as he blinked a few more times. Queen on the radio with 'I want to break free'. 

'Basically Niall was right all along..' He said as he laughed softly, shaking his head and letting it fall. 'I'm kind of.. I don't know how to feel.'

'Niall yeah, I told him about it at my exposition. He was up for it, he knew you would take the job, he thought it would make you happy too, because you want your own exposition one day.' Zayn said as he smiled a little guilty at Harry.

'Well.. Obviously you're too hot to hate. But I.. I just. I'll just get angry at Niall. Because I can't get angry at him. And he's going to make me laugh either way..' 

Zayn grinned at that comment as he drove further. 'I'm sorry I set you up like that, but I thought you'd like it.' He said with a shrug. 'Louis would..' He added a bit softer. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Zayn, who had a little sad expression on his face. He almost forgot this guy knew Louis. He knew Louis as a friend. And now Louis treats him very.. Wrong. He must be hurt. Louis is a dick. 'I think you're a great friend Zayn. You are, he'll notice.' Harry stated as he turned to face the window, getting a glimpse of Zayn's little hopeful smile through the mirror.

Tom Jones came on the radio next. With 'Help Yourself.' And Zayn and Harry both went to the volume to turn it up. They locked eyes for a split second. 

'You too?' Zayn asked as he grinned and turned the volume up. Harry felt himself blush a little. 'Yeah, I'm.. He's great.' He said as he nodded and looked out of the window again. He mouthed the words of the song, heard Zayn sing quietly. It was like a guilty pleasure. As the chorus was near, he turned his face, and saw Zayn grin at him. And he knew that face.

'JUST HELP YOUUUUURSELF TO MY LIPS, TO MY ARMS, JUST SAY THE WORD AND THEY'RE YOOOOOUUUURS, JUST HELP YOURSELF TO THE LOVE, IN MY HEART, YOUR SMILE HAS OPENED UP THE DOOOOOOR.' 

They sang together, laughing loudly through it.  
\--  
'Harry, we're here.' Zayn said as he parked his car in a quick, smooth motion. Harry woke up, not knowing he had fallen asleep. He sat up straight, seeing it was dark already. Another reason he didn't really like winter.

They stepped out, they were on a huge industry terrain, he saw various buildings. Then spotted Graham's Crafting. He eyed Zayn. Then looked at the time. 17:45. Great. They walked over to the building. Seeing a man just close the door and attempting to lock it. 

'Sir! Wait!' Harry said, closing in on the man. He looked up, about the same length as Harry. 

'Hello, can I do something for you?' He asked. Looking between Harry and Zayn. 'Yes sir, we've come here to get something.' Harry said as he had a little hope. 'Oh I'm sorry lads, I think it has to wait until tomorrow, we're just closed..' The man said hesitantly.

'But, we've come all this way..' Harry said, feeling a little helpless. Short of words. The man sympathised him. 'I'm sorry..' He just said and shrugged. 

Harry sighed and nodded. But then Zayn grabbed his shoulder and stepped in front of Harry. 'Go back to the car. Leave it up to me.' Zayn said, Harry and the man sharing the same expression. He did what he was told to though. He obeyed and walked back to the car. Betting it all on Zayn

He enjoyed the quiet evening, but he would have enjoyed it a little more if he wasn't such a victim of time. But he was. And the clock was ticking. He hoped he gave Zayn the right information for the tools Louis needed when they talked about it in the car.

After 15 minutes Zayn came back. Holding a little package and Harry wanted to jump on top of him and kiss him. They quickly stepped inside the car again.

'What did you do? Secret Kung Fu Asian movements? Something passed down in the Malik family? Did you pay him cash? Persuade him with a Flower Gucci suit?' Harry asked as Zayn laughed and started the car.

'All wrong Versatile Harry.' 

He said as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Harry checked, it were the right tools. Zayn was amazing. He looked at him. 'Oh is this some secret ingredient I don't know?' He asked as he gave him a shoulder pat.

'Actually, you know it.' 

Okay now Harry was curious. He raised an eyebrow at Zayn, who seemed to have the most of fun. 

'I used my trump card.' He said, chuckling in between. Harry's expression turned into a surprised amused one, completely paralysed for 2 seconds. 'You're saying you blinked a few times and gave him some sultry eyes and he willingly gave you what I needed?' He then asked. Shaking his head.

Zayn laughed as he drove a little faster on the highway. 'Everyone falls for it. It works every time.' Zayn said proudly. 'I think I'm going to give Liam that look when I ask him to marry me someday.' He noted to himself. Harry laughed and shook his head again. 

'I used it on a teacher once when I was younger. He gave me a C, and I really needed a B on that project because my mother would kill me. And all it took was a sad story about how my parents weren't proud of me, which they of course were, and _that_ look. That's when I found out it worked. Kinda funny.' Zayn explained.

'You _didn't_. So problematic.' Harry said as he laughed softly and imagined that in his head. 

'Oh god. Don't freak out but.. Traffic jam.' Zayn said, as the car came to stop behind another. Harry looked out of the window. 'Fuck.' He cursed under his breath.

'I need to be in time.' Harry panicked quietly. He grabbed his phone. Overlooking if maybe Louis had send something about him coming later. Too bad. He checked his e-mail too. The last one Louis's address. No mail either. 'Fuck.' He said again.

'Okay, just this time.' Zayn said, grabbing something, opening the window and placing it on top of the car. Then he drove over the road verge, the emergency lane. They drove past others quickly, people looking at them.

'Sirens.' Zayn mumbled, pointing at the roof. Then it clicked for Harry. 'You.. You actually risk getting a huge fine just over your dick friend Louis?' Harry brought out, with certain excitement, afraid of getting caught. 

'I risk getting a fine over my versatile friend Harry who has to be in time to diss that dick friend Louis.' He said, as he turned his head shortly to Harry, grinned at him, before driving full speed over the emergency lane.  
\--  
It was 20:55 when they made it to Louis's house. Zayn dropped him off in front of Louis house. He had no time looking at it in awe. He thanked Zayn and told him that later, tomorrow he'd come and talk properly. Zayn understood right away as he drove off. 

Harry felt the anger he had been boiling up inside. It was a dark way of anger, he knew. Not the kind of anger he would have when he'd fight over something silly with Niall. It was like it was settled, it was lurking. 

The thought of Louis purposely putting him up for this, just to humiliate him. The thought of Louis thinking he had control over him made him feel uncomfortable. Made him feel highly underestimated. Honestly he didn't know why it felt like such a game to him. He really thought this was a dick move. 

So he rang the doorbell, as a man opened, who appeared no door man. It looked like a cook. The man had friendly light brown eyes, and a full moustache. 'You must be 'Arold' the strong French accent coming off. 'Mr. Tomlinson told me you would be 'ere, come in.' Honestly Harry wanted to yell, but this might be nicest man he had met in days and he let out a content sigh.

'Thank you, you can call me 'Arry though.' He said with a wink as he grabbed the man's hand, and the laughed. 'Alain-Pierre, ze cook.' He said with another delighted laugh as he took Harry inside. Louis wasn't home yet. 

The place smelled super _nice_. Not to mention it was beautiful, absolutely, great design. But he didn't want to acknowledge it. He wanted to get mad at Louis. To tell him to stop underestimating him. He wasn't sure what exactly about that made him so _angry_. Then the thought struck him.

Sexual desires, sexual desires mixed with anger. That's not okay Harry. _Not_ okay.

'Arry, would you like to try my dish together with Mr Tomlinson?' Alain asked, the sound of the 'i' much more pronounced like 'ee' and Harry already loved this person without wanting to. 'I'd love to, Alain-Pierre, but I'm afraid I can't. When is Mr. Tomlinson coming home?' He asked as he looked at the beautiful big clock in the high room, white, with Roman numbers. Classic, but it was purposely hung a little askew. Brilliant.

'No problem, another time. I zink any minute.' The man beamed as he walked around, making something very delicious. Harry could smell it. Along with the house scent, warm and cozy. The dark brown wood, glass and black wood really modern. The sculptures and sketches around his house making it entirely his own.

He heard a key slide into the door he just came in to, and saw Louis step inside. He didn't spot Harry yet. He wore a charcoal suit, his face looked smooth but not baby smooth. His hair was a fringe, messy, but organised. _Sexual desires definitely._ he thought as he just stood there, waiting. 

He looked up, just hung his coat, and Harry saw him freeze for a tiny second when their eyes met. His face however, quite calm, turned into a small smug smile, and Harry wanted to rip it off his face. He walked into the room, moving delicately, gracefully. ' _Harold_.' He purred as his sly smile turned into a more devilish small grin. 'See you're quite early.' He stated. His voice proud and high like always.

Harry clenched his teeth together, not knowing what kind of expression was on his face. 'You _knew_ it was going to be delivered tomorrow.' He said, voice strong, eyes intense. Louis face didn't falter. It made Harry's anger boil even more. 'The first day, _Louis_. The first day of me working. You're unbelievable.' He said, his voice raising with every word, his eyes intensifying. 

Worse, Louis seemed pleased. 'I don't know where you're talking about. And it's still Mr. Tomlinson.' He said, dead ass lying to Harry's face. 

'Oh you do, and you're playing false. _Mr. Tomlinson_ ' Harry said, leaning his upper body in more, intimidating Louis. Who did a step forward, not affected. His eyes twinkling. 'So you didn't get the tools?' He only asked. His blue eyes darker as only the kitchen light was on. Harry's stomach twisted, not in a good way. He felt himself want to punch this man in the face.

He then held out the package. And now Louis's face fell. He looked at it, and back at Harry, who's green eyes were boring into his. He reached out for the package but Harry took it back before he could touch it. 

'Over my dead body you're getting this today.' Harry said between gritted teeth. Louis seemed amused, as well as a little intimidated. 

He chuckled breathily. 'Come now Harold.. I need these.' Louis said as he wanted to reach out for it again, but Harry spun them around, framed Louis against the wall, and slammed his arm above Louis's head. Louis startled just a bit, before angling his face up towards Harry's. Looking so _innocent_.

'I want to make something very clear..' Harry said, his voice deep and raspy as he spoke and leaned into Louis's ear. 'Don't. Underestimate me.' He spoke slowly, he could feel Louis shift uncomfortably under his voice, so close to his ear. And he breathed in Louis scent. _Fuck_. He made a fist of his hand to distract that delicious smell from making him weak. 

'Play fair, you're not my boss to give me wrong information and fire me. That's plain low. I disrespect that.' He spat on top of it. Louis hands were now against Harry's chest, pushing him back a bit. Louis didn't react at it. He just looked up at Harry. The tension very thick.

'You pass.' Louis said then, looking down. And left Harry utterly confused. Louis looked up to him again. His face softer. And _fuck_ he wanted to know.. What it would taste like to suck the man's tongue into his mouth. He tried to die his desire by biting in his bottom lip, quite hard. 

Louis eyes gazed over his lips just a bit, before looking into his eyes again. 'I was testing you. I was testing how you would keep up with me.' Louis said, his eyes averting to Harry's lips sometimes. Harry didn't know how to feel about it. His whole body just paralysed and he watched the petit man. 

'I'm _mad_.' Harry could only bring out. Louis gasped to that slightly. He shifted a little, trying to push Harry back a bit more, but Harry leaned in, their bodies almost flush against each other. 'I want to punish you.' He said, resisting to hit Louis, or kick him in the balls. Alain-Pierre would call the police probably.

Louis was now paralysed out of sudden. His hands holding onto Harry's coat. He looked up, eyes wide and Harry could see his pulse point in his neck thump fast. Then the man swallowed. Harry looked at the man's throat, and had now more desires to hold back. Harry felt quite powerful right then. No knowing he could shut Louis up like this and make him at least visibly scared.

'Eh..' Louis started, his voice breaking into a cough. 'I.. I'm not.. I'm not into that.' He said, averting his eyes to the ground before looking up innocently. And Harry didn't understand because, of course, who would be into it to get kicked in his balls? But then he noticed.

The way Louis cheeks were flushed, the way his posture was somehow smaller, the way his pupils were a little blown. _I want to punish you_. He heard himself say in his head. 

_Oh.. OH_

Harry widened his eyes too, seeing Louis nervously touch his fringe. He did a step back, maybe two. Creating space between them. 'O-oh.. You.. You're getting that the wrong way.. I meant that.. As in.. I want to hit you with a chair..' He tried to explain, feeling the blood rush to his face. _Fuck._

Louis looked Harry in the eyes, a little shocked. 'Oh..' A nervous laugh came out of his mouth. 'Of.. Of course I.. I _God_.' Louis said, shaking his head as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. 'Sorry.. I didn't..' He started.

Harry was eyeing him, his whole body seemed to be awkward and nervous. And he never imagined he'd see Louis like that. Completely baffled. It was somehow so, so appealing and Harry really just wanted to touch his body. But he resisted that urge totally. He walked a view steps back to Louis. Louis leaning against the wall, eyes afraid. 

'I'm not.. Into that.' Harry said, shaking his head a bit. Trying to get his mind around what he actually wanted to say. 'I just, I disrespect your "test".' He said, trying not to feel the immense tension. Louis breathed in sharply. 'Noted.' He said, before breathing out heavily. 'However I never intended to fire you. I just wanted to.. To see what you were capable of. And.. I'm not disappointed.'

Louis said, getting a grip again. Harry bit his lip, he knew he should feel honoured right now. But the anger was bigger. 'I'm still mad.' He stated, his voice calm and collected. Louis expression now turned annoyed. 'Well that's not my problem.' He said as he walked away from there to the kitchen.

Harry groaned. Back to the rich brat he was now, huh? He grabbed Louis wrist. 'Excuse you, it _is_ your problem. You owe me an apology. I didn't fucking race 6 hours to have you being a bitch to me.' He said, now angrier.

Louis raised an eyebrow, as he took his arm back and put one hand on his hip. 'Why would I apologise? You're not even giving me my tools.' He said, completely irrelevant to the statement.

Harry really wanted to explode. And this was the second time he pushed Louis against the wall, harder this time. 'Didn't you get it the first time?' Harry asked, his voice again breaking into a deep raspy one. Louis was now proudly staring back. But after a few seconds he let out a frustrated sigh. 'Fine. I'll take you more serious, Harry.' He said as he grabbed Harry's tie. Something he seemed to do a lot. 'After all..' He said, pulling him in. Harry's face in Louis neck. _Don't breath_. He called him Harry.

'You _are_ a _proper apprentice_.' Louis whispered against his ear, close. Harry could feel the heat of his breath inside his ear, and his reaction was breathing in sharply. The scent of Louis now everywhere, and he didn't want to move. Sweet, and also sweat, so musky and cozy and Harry cursed in himself. 'Mmm.. I am.' He breathed against Louis's neck, without thinking. He wanted to mouth the skin, taste every inch of Louis's body. Louis chuckled.

'You should go home, tomorrow come to here at 22:00, give me my stuff and you can look at some works and help me.. As an apology.' Louis said, not moving away, his lips glued against Harry's ear as he spoke. Harry bit his lip to not place them against the man's neck. 'Mm, sounds alright.. I mean.. Sounds great..yeah.' He breathed as Louis now pulled out the rubber band Harry had in his hair. Then curled his hand into his locks. 'Enjoying yourself?' 

Harry's heartbeat raised, feeling Louis hand in his hair, tugging softly, lips against his ear. 'Yeah..yes..' He breathed again, body leaning closer. He loved it when people pulled his hair, he found out some time ago. Louis was tugging it, gently, and it sent a thrill up his spine and it went straight to his cock. Then his eyes flew open and he pulled back, Louis hand out of his hair. 'I mean no. By the way if I come here when do you expect me to leave, busses don't ride later than 23.00 from here.' He quickly changed subject. God. He just admitted. That's a loss. 

Louis grinned slightly. 'Call a cab.' He shrugged. As he nonchalantly gave Harry back his rubber band. Harry nodded shortly, trying not to blush. 'Then I'll take the crafting kit. I need to go.' He said quite rushed. He needed to get the fuck out. This was too much at once. 

He grabbed the kit as he saw Louis looking at him quite amused. He walked to the kitchen first to say bye to Alain, then to the door. Louis walked into the hallway with him, leaning his back against the wall, crossing his arms while looking at Harry, who was trying to open the door. 

When he succeeded he turned to Louis for a bit, taking him in. 'Tomorrow.' He stated without really knowing what to say. Louis just grinned a little. 'Yes.' He said. Walking to the door as Harry stepped outside. He wasn't sure if he should give Louis a hand or say something or just go. 

Louis was in the door post, and Harry outside, he faced Louis, who was now a little bigger because of the height difference from the ground and his floor. Louis grin still on his face and Harry felt like it was mocking him. Because it was, probably. Then he grabbed Harry's tie, pulling him in. And Harry was about 99% sure they were going to kiss, finally. So he closed his eyes and parted his lips, waiting. 

_Nothing._

'Have a nice trip home.' Louis stated, with a light chuckle. He let go of Harry's tie. Harry opened his eyes, knowing his face was now red. His heartbeat in his throat. Louis face was one word. _Victory_. And Harry wanted slap himself for being so obvious. Now Louis knows, knows he wants him. Physically. At least. 

'Natural reaction.' Harry said, as an excuse before setting a few steps backwards, into the dark. 'Of course.' Louis mocked with a grin, as he turned around proudly and closed the door.

Harry stood there, in the night air. He fucked it up now. Louis had a huge advantage knowing he wanted him. He walked to the bus station. Looking at the kit in his hands. 

_Tomorrow Styles. Tomorrow, you're going to be professional. You're not giving in to anything. You're going to look at his work, to get personal. You're not going to have him persuade you into doing anything. And maybe, you can prove him you're an artist. And you're not some kid who "thinks he's all that but doesn't reach anything"_


	5. V

' _You_ are unbelievable Louis.' 

Nick said, standing in Louis office, who sipped the tea Nick had just made. He eyed Nick. 'Too much milk.' He commented, even though it didn't bother him all that much. 

'You're lucky you still have him as your apprentice, lucky he didn't rip that fucking contract in front of you.' He said, leaning his hands on the chair in front of Louis.

Louis thought back of yesterday, where Harry had been in his home, very mad. 

' I knew he would take it. I knew he would get it for me. I was just testing him. And he stayed. And that's all that matters.' He put his feet on the table, leaned backwards in his chair. 

'Still. I can't believe you did that. Well I can, but.. I actually can't believe he stayed. He seems like a soft little peach. Gotta leave, you get ready for attending the other exposition, we've got promoting to do.' Nick said, walking out of the office.

Harry.. A soft peach? Louis thought, feeling his back hit the wall in his own house. Harry's tall frame hovering above him, his eyes almost black. Pure rage. He could feel the heat of Harry's body radiating off him. All he tried to do was not look at that ridiculously big mouth of his, those perfectly shaped lips he just really wanted to sculpt out of gold. 

_I want to punish you_.

Louis breath hitched in his throat as he felt the his body get warm. The feeling of Harry's body flush against him. His nice fucking body, nice figure, broad, fuck. _Fucking tie me up_. 

Images of Harry undoing his tie and tie his hands together filled his head. Intense green eyes watching him. Whipping his thighs.. 

_Fuck_

He meant it, he wasn't into it, not into it the slightest bit. Harry wasn't into it. It was just a misunderstanding. But that didn't stop his mind from going there. Exploring it when he was lying in his bed last night. Thinking about blindfolding, thinking about being tied up by his apprentice. And it was so unmistakably _hot_. 

He didn't want it to be. For one, because he wants to be in control. For another, because Harry was a kid, unnerving, ignorant. _Hot_. And not someone he wanted to fantasise about at all. And lastly for not wanting to feel pain at all, he hated pain, BDSM is pain. Pleasure from pain. That's a no go.

Didn't stop him from getting hard of exactly those thoughts last night. But he couldn't and wouldn't touch himself. Which left him groaning in frustration, turning, shifting in his bed. Taking a cold shower in the morning.

\--

'So how did it go? I'm dying to know.' Zayn asked, leaning over Liam in the couch while Harry and Niall were nestled next to each other in the other. 

Harry sipped from his Gin Tonic, Niall had made them all in Zayn's fancy kitchen. It tasted good. Niall had amazing skills in drinks and cocktails. 

'With Louis?.. I.. Don't know. I think he takes me more seriously now. So, that's a start.' Harry said a little confused, not knowing what to, and what not to tell. Knowing he could go all detail if Niall asked him to. 

'What did you do? Grab his nuts? Tell him you the boss? Did you call him _Daddy_?' Niall asked, his normal routine questions. Liam and Zayn laughed as Harry just shook his head.

'No, I.. Was quite mad, I framed him against a wall and told him I disrespected him. And he wants me to come over today, he'll let me see his work, as an apology.' He said as he looked at the kit on the coffee table. 

Zayn raised an eyebrow. 'You framed him against the wall? He let you?' He asked as Niall made a gesture he wanted to ask the same question. 

'Well, I'm kinda.. Tall, so he couldn't push me back.' Harry shrugged.

'But how'd ya resist the urge to ravish him? Knowing you, you would've craved for it.' Niall said, making Harry bite his lip and fake glare at him a little. 

'I was mad at him. With good reason. And he got that.' Harry said. Actually feeling kind of embarrassed about almost getting hard from Louis hand in his hair, while breathing in his strong scent. For saying that stupid sentence that got Louis all hot and bothered. He looked like he was immense into it.. Now that he thinks back of it. Seeing Louis flushed face all over again, pupils blown. 

_Fuck_. Louis was into it. At least physically. Fuck. That's just..

He noticed all 3 boys looking at him, so he pulled a straight face. 'Just before I went home he grabbed my tie and pulled me in..' He said. Not saying what happened after. Looking at the ground. 

'You kissed?' Liam asked, very amazed. Harry didn't say anything. 'No ya would've told me.' Niall said. Dead sure. And he looked up at them, all awaiting his follow up. 

'I thought.. I.. I thought we were going to kiss so I.. Kinda leaned in like..well, for a kiss. And..' 

'And?' Niall asked, always hating when Harry didn't get to the point fast enough. 

'And nothing.' Harry sighed, almost disappointed. .. _definitely disappointed_. 'He just grinned with a very obnoxious face as if he won a trophy or something. Then told me to have a safe trip home.. And proudly closed the door.' He finished.

There was a silence before Niall barked a laugh, and Liam chuckled along while Zayn just watched Harry with pity. 

'He got you good. He got you so good, that's classic. I might actually like him. I definitely like him.' Niall said as he poked Harry's side. 

'Well, you are so screwed.' Zayn only managed out. And Harry knew he was immensely right. Because he was _so_ screwed. Louis got a lot of advantages thanks to that. But.. He also knew how to make Louis uncomfortable. So.. Even though he wasn't even into BDSM. 

'I caught Louis off guard too, once. I think. It definitely got him awkward and.. Nervous.' Harry said as he caught the attention again. 

'When I framed him against the wall I was, very, very mad at him and I wanted to kick him in his balls so hard. So I.. I said. "I want to punish you"' He averted his eyes to the ground as he heard Niall choke on his bread. Zayn and Liam both a little awkward. 

'Yeah.' Harry said to their reactions as he looked up and rubbed his neck. 'Louis.. Got it quite the way you all do. And he just stuttered "I'm not into that.".. And to be honest his everything kind of said he was _totally_ , into it.' He said. Niall now laughed softly. As Liam and Zayn were still a bit awkward. 

'Louis isn't into that, he told me.. But that was a few years ago..' Zayn said thoughtfully. 

'I didn't think he was, I'm not either. The way he reacted to it was just.. Well kind of.. His cheeks flushed, and his pupils were blown and his lips parted and his posture was suddenly not proud but, very tiny and vulnerable. I didn't know what to think. But I said he got it the wrong way.' 

'Why'd you say that? You could've tied him up and whip his ass, give him what he deserves.' Niall asked, shaking his head in "disappointment" as Liam laughed awkwardly hard at it. 

Now all eyes turned to Liam. 'Okay you 2 are definitely into this.' Niall stated with an eye roll and a snort as he drank more of his drink. Liam and Zayn now both awkwardly quiet as they gave each other glances. 

'We tried it out..'

'Stop we don't want to hear about your sex life.' Niall cut them off with a laugh between his words, gesturing heavily with his arms. They both grinned at that and Harry laughed softly. 

'So what turned the tables then? If you got him all awkward and afterwards he slammed the door in your face, doesn't really add up..' Zayn pointed out. And honestly, fuck Zayn for being so observant. Niall could care less how things followed up, he just wanted the details.

'Oh, this is interesting.' Niall said, now leaning back and waiting for Harry to spill.

Harry fidgeted with his fingers a little and but his lips softly before he sighed and just went with it. 'He told me he'd take me more serious, and then pulled me in by my tie, again.. And well. He told me that I was a _proper apprentice_.. Actually whispered it, in my ear.' Harry said, remembering the feeling all too well. 

Niall raised an eyebrow, saying he should go on. Zayn also had an eyebrow raised. But more of a confused one, as if it was hard to believe.

'I-I was practically in his neck, with my face.. Like.. And he.. Let's say his scent isn't unpleasant. Alright..' Harry sighed, trying to push back the memory of Louis scent. 'So I said, " _I am_.." Quite, like, absently..' He stared at the ground and placed one leg over the other. 'And he told me to come there tomorrow, and then undid my bun and stroked his hand through my hair..' The feeling of Louis hand on his scalp made his breath hitch.

'And.. He asked if I was enjoying myself, cause I didn't.. Really get my face out of his neck and he was still whispering against my ear.. And I think I kinda said I was.. so..' He pursed his lips, looking up at them. Zayn now had his eyes widened, Liam looked kind of impressed as Niall just grinned, waiting. 

'He tugged your locks.' Niall said, eyes now brighter, smile very wicked. He knew Harry had a thing for it, he had told him. It wasn't a sexual thing exactly. It just felt nice is all. But if the circumstances were like this, breathing in the scent of a fucking attractive man, then yeah, then it's just fucking hot. 

'He did. He pulled it, and I needed to get the fuck out of there.' Harry said, groaning while Niall laughed quite hard at it and put his feet against Harry's cheek. 

'I don't.. Get it.' Liam stated, looking a little confused. 

Harry wanted to explain but Niall shifted close to Harry and tugged his hair in one quick motion and Harry let out a surprise/pleasant 'Mmnggh' because he couldn't stop it. 

Liam and Zayn both tilting their heads saying an understanding 'Oh' at the same time. Harry pushed Niall and murmured something at him. 

'So now what?' Zayn asked, now sitting up, leaning against the other corner of the couch he and Liam sat in. 'Louis knows how to push your buttons, how do you plan to keep the upper hand?' He asked, leaning in, resting his head on his fists.

Harry grinned, looking at Zayn. 'Tell me some of his weaknesses..' Harry said, not resisting the urge anymore. He had thought about it, asking Zayn. But it kinda felt like cheating. But Louis cheats too. And two can play at that game right? He is a dishonest cheating human being who hates to lose, let's face that. ( _a/n I just totally quoted Ciel there, kuroshitsuji rise_ ) 

'Okay, okay I'm going to tell you just one thing. He's got, _extremely_ sensitive ears. The rest is yours to find out. This is the least I can give you.' Zayn said, laughing at a memory probably. 

_Sensitive ears.._ He remembered times he had whispered in his ear, on at which Louis made a comment about him sexually harassing Louis.. Interesting.. Tongue/ear action much appreciated.. He really wanted to see Louis react to that.

When he got out of his trance Zayn was telling a story about Louis. And fucked, he missed a bit.

'..I wanted to surprise him in his sleep at 00:00, I went to his room to whisper 'happy birthday' in his ear and he jumped up in his sleep and kicked me.' Niall was laughing. And actually Niall's laugh was very soothing. Something Harry would definitely miss if he would live alone. 

He looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 22:00. Lucky enough Louis block wasn't far from here at all. It really is kind of awkward how him and Zayn don't talk but do go to each other's expositions and look at each other's work. How they live so close to each other but never visit. How they share a great history but now act like strangers. It is quite painful. Painfully awkward. He hoped he could somehow ease Zayn and Louis back to friendship, not knowing how.

He had been with Niall to the city today, and did some grocery shopping together. But most importantly he surprise bought Niall that Kenwood machine he talked about all day. And, he bought the Gucci suit. Temptations. Then at home Niall had made some nice food, using his machine, before they came here in Niall's car. Harry had a license, just no car. Plus Niall used it everyday, and he liked the bus and trains.

He stood up, seeing it was nearly time and he didn't want to be late at Louis's. He grabbed Graham's Crafting tools and looked down. He didn't wear his suit. He wore a black blouse, with nothing underneath, slightly see-through but he wore a blazer over it, which covered. If you focused though, you could see the butterfly tattoo and the beaks of his swallows and maybe the base of the laurels on his hips. But only if you actually knew they were there. Also tight black jeans, tight, and his mustard boots.

He wasn't sure if it were work hours or not but, whatever. He quickly put his hair in a bun, thinking it might be a disadvantage having it loose, for anyone to pull.

'Have fun.' Liam stated, with an eyebrow wiggle he really didn't need to do. Zayn just gave him this knowing look that made him soft. And he thanked them, leaving Niall to finish his drink as he walked out of the house.

\--

He walked down the pavement, the light of the lanterns shining upon it, hid breath puffs turned into dense smoke each time he breathed out. The air was quiet and nice, all stars visible, and he looked up at them while he could. There was no sound but the trees, and his footsteps. He braced himself, the cold seeking it's way through every opening. It didn't feel calm this night. It felt hard, and bold and the lights were too bright and the sky was too dark. Much to Harry's liking. He loved summer nights. Clearer nights, softer nights.

As Louis house was now visible he saw the moon, it was positioned above his house. Just a thin slice of moon. He could now see Louis house was white, with black. But mostly white, and big. The whole area seemed to be filled with sculptures. He didn't see them before, probably too blind by his rage. He bit his lip as he closed in on the house and stood in front of the door.

Yesterday, he had almost kissed him. He had been so sure Louis was going to kiss him. After all the tension, all the whispering, the closeness of their bodies, the exchanges.. He really thought it was the moment. _God_. He had been craving for those pink lips, tiny, delicious lips to suck on his own. To be honest. Worst thing was Louis wasn't even affected, he didn't look like he wanted to kiss him. He seemed so focused on winning. Harry should probably do that too.

He ringed the bell, wondering if Alain-Pierre was there, or a doorman this time. But actually it was Louis.

Louis opened the door. And Louis looked tiny. He took him in, seeing he wore a maroon sweater, just a little too big, but it really made his complexion look even warmer. And a pair of black skinnies and.. No shoes. Tiny feet. That's.. Not what he expected. (Not about the feet, he obviously had seen that coming). But Louis in a sweater was.. Something else? It was.. Quite welcoming, it made him feel at ease. And it was somehow very _appealing_..

'Harold, come in.' Louis stated. And honestly, he didn't know why he kept calling him Harold. It was growing on him though. He nodded as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Louis took in his clothes, up and down slowly, a little judgmental. It made him feel smaller than Louis, though he was taller, wearing shoes and all. He could easily frame him against the wall now, _more_ easily, because he already could.

'You don't have a doorman?' Harry asked amused as he hung his coat. 

'Why would I?' Louis asked, voice awake, as if he could go a night without sleeping. He noticed the warmth and scent of the house was different. Less food like, more house like. Warmer. He turned to Louis who had an eyebrow raised. _We're already arguing_.

'You're very small.' Harry admitted and shrugged, holding onto the tools. Louis gave him a quick up and down again, more annoyed, and lingered a bit on the tools before giving him this piercing expression he had had when they first met. Harry resisted the urge to swallow, knowing he hit a nerve there. _Small people_..

'So?' He snapped. Harry pressed his lips together, suppressing a teasing smile. _Small people, always so angry_. He thought to himself as he did a step forward. 

'So you should really have a doorman, you could be pushed against a wall in seconds and anyone could rob you.' Harry explained, remembering Zayn's doorman. 

'I'm.. Perfectly capable of handling with that. And the only person pushing me against a wall is you, might I add.' Louis said, squinting his eyes a bit, posture proud.

Harry held back a slight grin. _Professional, be professional please.._ 'What if I was a robber?' He asked, now serious, because he was actually a little angsty about it. 

Louis rolled his eyes. 'You aren't.' He stated as he stepped closer to Harry.

'You're soon my _apprentice_. When you're officially working you will be the one who stops the robbers, though the chance of me getting robbed is very low. Only a few know my face, and I'm very private about my home.' Louis explained, unimpressed by Harry approaching him in the small hallway, his head tilted up so he could proudly stare back into Harry's green eyes.

'Not that private, your house is decorated with sculptures.' He said calmly. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, mentioning the yard. Honestly, anyone with a brain would notice this is Louis's house. Louis makes fair money at that. The house is big, sculptures everywhere.

'No one will rob me.' Louis assured, as he did another step closer and Harry could now smell him. The scent stronger than the other days, as if he just put on his cologne. It made him a little dizzy. Louis was close now, face inches from his, and he held his face in form. He didn't want to look down at those pink lips.

'I see it this way, you either get robbed..' He said, voice slow and seductive and light.. His hand reached out to Harry's right hand which held onto his crafting tools. He traced his index finger over Harry's big hand, following his veins. Harry was drawn into the act, feeling Louis's light touch, watching every movement, trying to concentrate on what Louis was saying. 

He looked up, seeing Louis was now so close he could feel his breath on his face. His eyes mischievous, dark blue in this dim light. 'Or..' He followed, his eyes trailing from Harry's eyes slowly to his slightly parted lips. Harry felt heat roam all over him. _Be professional be professional be professional be-_

_Fuck_

He looked down at Louis's lips. The dim light made them look even more pink, lush. Just an inch, an inch away from his taste, finally able to know if he tastes like his sweet breath, tastes like melted chocolate.. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck_

'You are the robber.' Louis stated, as he pulled back, leaving Harry's mind in a dizzy and confused state. 

Louis then looked very pleased as he waved the Graham's Crafting tools in front of his face. Harry's eyes widened as he looked down at his empty hands. He had been holding onto that with his right hand, and Louis somehow snatched it away, while he was being to captivated by his lips.

He had been _robbed_. 

'You should stop telling me what to do.' Louis said as he pressed the tools against his chest and held onto them. 'You would get robbed any second Styles.' He added, giving him another up and down, and Harry felt so embarrassed of himself, falling for that trap. 

What's even worse is that Louis seemed so unaffected after getting so close and Harry was sure he himself must look so flustered and bothered. However he still didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to just give in. 

He gazed over Louis proud posture, flicking his tongue. 'I don't think you'd seduce your way out if you were actually pressed against the wall and held by your neck.' He stated, trying to sound calm and collected, but it came out as breathy and rushed. 

'You wouldn't know.' Louis said with a slight grin as he turned around on his toes, obviously pleased with the effect he had on Harry. 

'Let's go upstairs, to my working room.' He then said as he already started to walk. 

Harry followed Louis's quick pace, taking in the beautiful building and they way it was designed. It looked, to his surprise, a lot more chaotic than Zayn's modern house. But even though it showed off a little chaotic, it felt more in control, less like Zayn's house. A house says so much about a person. 

They walked up a stairway, that went spiral to an upstairs hallway, where there were several doors. Louis led the way to the door most on the left as he shot Harry a glance over his shoulder. Harry heard music playing in the room. He recognised it as Shania Twain, and honestly, he was kind of surprised.

Louis opened the door and entered first, very gentleman. Harry walked in, the room big and very arranged, neat. It was filled with all kinds of sculptures, very neatly next to each other against one wall. They looked unfinished, which made it more interesting to Harry. He walked over, the window showing Louis's back yard, but it was too dark outside to make out anything. 

Then he looked back at Louis who was now standing in the middle of the room, where a square of porcelain was placed on a pedestal. It was soft-paste porcelain, which means it also had to be baked. 

Harry did pottery, he knew some shit about this.

It was already carved into a human shape, it was standing, leaning forward, it was a man, tall too. It was somewhat an intimidating stance. The left arm of the sculpture was carved angling above the head, but more forward, not like it was blocking itself from something but more like it was _leaning_ against something. He saw the head tilted down, but there was no face. The body was also clothed, something Louis didn't do. He did bodies, so, this was new. But the clothes looked detailed already, the man was obviously wearing a suit. The difference between clothing and body clearly visible.

'Why clothes?' Harry asked, just interested as he walked around it, feeling intimidated by the sculpture, even though ' _Love gets me every time_ ' by Shania Twain was playing in the background. 

'I wanted to try something new.' He answered simply as he set his tools in order on a wooden table, set next to the sculpture, not looking at Harry as he was doing some measures in his head while looking up and down his sculpture.

'Did you carve clothes before?' Harry asked, now looking at the unfinished sculptures which were all without clothes, stances were kind of interesting. 

'Not really, Nick told me to try it.' Louis shrugged, obviously kind of annoyed.

'Looks very detailed, though..' Harry tried to lighten the mood as he looked over at Louis who was squinting his eyes.

'Of course it does. Art is about that. Detail. Perfection.' Louis said, and it sounded like he really wanted to prove it. Sounded like he was bothered by it, as if he wanted to proof something. Harry was intrigued to provoke it.

'Actually I think, if you mean perfection that everything is how reality shows us it is, art isn't about that.' He said, trying to get a look from Louis.

'Then obviously you've missed the concept.' Louis said with a cold smile, not facing Harry, as he started to carve with his new tools.

'Why? Art is so many things, to me and many others it isn't perfection. To some it's imperfection.' Louis sighed to that softly as he didn't grant him a look.

'But to them isn't the imperfection perfection, _Harold_? Aren't their works exactly how they want them to be, isn't that what makes it perfect to them?' Louis asked calmly, the tools he used carving beautifully through the soft-paste porcelain. It looked like he was caught up in it, and Harry wondered if this was Louis way to relax.

'I don't think perfection is the right word to use, I think when a work satisfies someone in every possible way, it's done.' And honestly he never really thought so hard about it. 

'Isn't the satisfaction what makes it perfect?' Louis went on. And Harry didn't really know how to respond, but he felt like he understood what Louis meant. He just didn't agree. 

'I just think the word perfection and it's definitions are very diverse.' He said, now walking around the sculpture. 

Seeing Louis sculpt was absolutely breathtaking. He looked in his element, he looked passionate. He looked in control and smart and Harry was kind of trying to make a mental picture of it. All for reasons meant well, of course.. During _running_ for example.

'What is your sculpture based on?' Harry asked. Louis stopped in his tracks. Not moving for a couple of seconds. Then looked at Harry.

'Just things I see..' He said, shrugging, as if it was no big deal. And would Harry have seen the slight panic on Louis's face he would have went on about it, but he didn't, and Louis was blessed.

'All your sculptures? No Models?' He asked, looking around him, then leaned on a wooden chair. 

'Sometimes models. I sketch and measure them. Sometimes I remember something quite.. Vividly, and can sketch from that too, sometimes photos.. But I don't really like photo's, even though I like the unsocial way of it all, photos are deceiving. Can't measure properly.' He said, so professional.

Harry wondered if Louis would ever want him to model for him. 'So you've seen a lot of naked men then.' He stated. _Real professionalism_.

Louis arched a brow, glancing at him shortly, an underlying smile there and Harry spotted it. 'I guess.' He then said, his small smile breaking into a grin. 

'Isn't it weird?' Harry asked as he sat down on the chair, trying to picture how it is to model and get measured and sketched by someone. Naked. With Louis. Louis _fucking_ Tomlinson.

'It's my work.' Louis simply said. 'And what about you and your _versatile_ line of work?' 

Harry looked down. 'I like sculpting, but I do small sculpting, puppets and stuff, also pottery, and plates and things like that. I like painting a lot, and I like designing. In fashion, women's clothes specifically, and I like making business design, and interior design. I also know how to cook.' He ranted. Not really knowing how much he should say.

'Hm. Why didn't you do just one thing and pursue that?' Louis asked, half interested.

'Because I like doing all of it.' He stated simply. He has heard this a lot of times, from his art teachers and his family members. He didn't listen. And he honestly liked doing what he did just fine. But management, this was new and something he could do for a while. 

'Can you hold this.' Louis didn't look at him, just held out some tool. And Harry grabbed it for him without much thinking. He was so responsive, such an apprentice. He sighed to himself. Why was he here again? 

Oh, this was Louis's apology. Forgot. Louis held out his hand again, and Harry gave the tool back, Louis held another between his lips. He looked at the sculpture. 'Is this one from a model?' He asked then. Louis actions slowed down as he looked at Harry. He shook his head, not able to say something with a tool between his lips. Harry just hummed and started to walk around. 

'From my memory.' Louis said as he went on, Harry's back turned towards him. 

'Why don't you like it when photos are taken of you?' Harry asked as he looked at an unfinished male's body, in praying position, all his back muscles visible, spine visible. Very detailed. It wasn't thin, but the back was just arched the way you'd see all of it. Hands pressed together before his head. Eyes closed. There was a slight chip in the ear, he noticed. He reached out for it.

'Because I don't want to sell people my face.' Louis voice said from behind him. Harry turned around before touching the sculpture. Louis stood there, leaning against the wall, also eyeing his sculpture. 

'People like your sculptures, they like to see who makes them, I was surprised too.' Harry said, getting Louis's eyes on him. They were sharp. 'Surprised? Because an _arrogant_ person like me made them?' He asked, quoting Harry from the exposition time.

It was unfair. Louis had been mean to him first. So he huffed. 'Why would you care what a _person with the concentration span of a kid, who talks like they're all that but don't reach anything_ thinks of you?' He snapped back at him, taking an intimidating step closer to Louis.

Louis gave him a quick unimpressed up and down. 'You're right, why do I care.' He said and shrugged. 'People these days think that they can sell their half-assed work by standing next to it with a pretty face. All the headlines with their faces, all the interviews about their love lives, the rumours of who they slept with. Where is their work then? What does their work mean? Act charming all you want but you're fooling yourself.' 

Harry wanted to flip at Louis for not saying an apology, but then again, neither did he. And he made a fair point. 'I think you're just afraid people will find out you're a jerk.' He says back instead with a small grin, as Louis narrowed his eyes.

'Think whatever you want, you're the one who has to keep up with me.' He shrugged as he walked over to the praying sculpture and slid his thumb over the chip in the ear. 

Harry watched it, watched Louis tense. He put a hand between his shoulder blades instinctively, feeling Louis tense up even more and quickly got his hand off. 'Sorry.. Just .. Instinct.' He mumbled as he faced away for a few seconds. 'You're tense, from working, do you want tea?'

He hated how fucking _pleasing_ he was. He didn't know why his personality had such weird swings around Louis. 

'Yes.' Louis just answered. 'But I'm going back sculpting, just wanted say you should be careful with my sculptures. You can touch them, but don't break anything.' He said as he turned back to his sculpture. Which looked amazing. 

He looked around him, figuring Louis would somewhere have tea here. And he found a little counter with a kettle, milk, and tea in the little cupboards. He started making some. His phone buzzed in his jeans. Niall.

**How's your ass? Or his**

He snorted softly as he looked over at Louis, literally just bending over and his mouth suddenly went dry. Black skinny jeans really worked around that ass.. Really worked around it.. He leaned back up, glancing over his shoulder to Harry, he quickly averted his gaze to his mobile.

 **His, is divine in black skinnies, but currently my ass is making tea.** He hit send.

' _Harold_ , no texting to friends at work.' Louis said, flicking his tongue mockingly, not even looking at him, working at the shoes of the man of the sculpture. 

'I'm here because you owe me an apology, and I'm not even officially working. How do you know it's a friend anyway..' Harry objected as he lifted the kettle and filled two cups with boiling water, one with 1/5 cold half full milk in it.

'You're making me tea, though. Don't think Julia filling you in about the prices and market is funny..' He said, eyes crinkling on the sides a little. And he definitely looked better smiling.. Harry though to himself once again.

'I'm making _us_ tea, out of the goodness of my heart. Excuse you, economy has it's wits.' He said. Getting another message from Niall.

**Lick his ear**

It said, with a salsa dancer emoji and a black waving hand for reasons Niall obviously thought were relevant to this kind of statement. Honestly, what's wrong with this guy. Harry shook his head, grinning a bit. 'Well you're taking fucking long doing so..' Louis said back a little absently, and Harry shot him a glance, he was too captivated by his sculpture. It was cute.

**Niall no**

He put Yorkshire tea in Louis's cup and took Earl Grey himself. He walked to Louis as he placed his tea on his wooden work table. 'There you go.' He said. 

Louis looked at him. 'Who are you texting anyway, _Zayn_?' He asked, clearly annoyed.

'Niall, actually.. What's the big deal between you and Zayn?' He asked, trying to avoid the question about where Niall and him were texting about. Louis sighed as he put down his tools and grabbed his tea cup.

'Why do you care, Zayn probably already told you anyway.' He snapped with a shrug and sipped from his tea. Harry took a sip too, burning his tongue in the progress.

'I don't like to conclude anything out of a one-sided perspective..' He said, because, it was true. He never liked to just go along and hate someone just because someone told him the person was a jerk. He believed in chances, in the positive side of people.

Louis looked at him, a couple of long seconds passed. Then he put his cup down and averted his glance.

'Zayn was.. He.. We got along. We were childhood friends and he was the only person I could stand. He encouraged my work, and when I got more known he sticked with me. Then he suddenly liked art too, even though he never mentioned it. And he got plenty of attention right away. It annoyed me. He always wanted a singing career and all out of sudden he was into graffiti. Also he uses his face a lot. I can't stand it. It's like a little brother copying you. Then he got famous and he just never came around. That's pretty much it.' 

Harry didn't really know what to say. He didn't know how it felt. To him, it sounded very childish, but maybe to him it didn't. And he didn't want to disrespect that. So he eased down in a chair and sipped some tea. 

'How do you mean copying? What does it feel like?' He asked, calmly. And Louis seemed a little surprised, a little taken aback. Then shook his head as if to rub off some thoughts.

'It's.. Honestly just very annoying. It feels like someone is trying to steal your identity. It's just the worst. He didn't even mention he liked art. And then he suddenly got famous. If he just had told me from the beginning- ..But it's just stupid from my side. He seems really into this. I'm glad for him.' He cut himself off. He was probably feeling a tad dramatical. 

Harry breathed out through his nose, trying to imagine how he would feel if Niall suddenly made art and got famous. He could feel what Louis meant. But not exactly.

'It's just the fact that he didn't tell you, and then got very famous.. Probably more famous than you.' Harry said, looking at Louis's reaction. His jaw clenched.

'It's just.. It just feels stupid. Like someone stealing your passion and even getting more attention for it. And the worst thing is that he actually really enjoys it, so I can't even hate him.' Louis said with a cold laugh as he sipped some more of his tea, not looking at Harry once.

'I think I get it, a little.. But what if Zayn just discovered his passion very quickly, accidentally? Some people find their passions and take years before they get recognised, some just discover it and are great instantly, it's just the way it is I guess..' Harry said, trying to change Louis's perspective. 

'I.. Just think it's unfair. But also, he said he'd be there. And he wasn't, he wasn't here when I was in my prime, when my former apprentice left me, he was busy talking about himself in magazines. I just didn't expect that from him.' He said. And honestly, Harry was a little pissed, for that first sentence, but he didn't mention it.

'If people respect and admire your art, the number doesn't count. Jealousy isn't a nice trait. I think Zayn deserves all the attention he gets, and so do you, the way you get it is your own choice. And that, you can talk about. You can talk to him about how it felt and maybe he understands, apologises, whatever. Isn't that much easier than going to his expositions and trying to criticise him for doing what he loves?' 

Harry kind of felt like a mother, trying to raise his kid, but then again.. When he watches Louis in his maroon sweater and black skinnies, with his hair all messy and his scruff, giving him this piercing look with those blue eyes he thinks he might not be a kid, he thinks he might be a fucking model. 

'I criticise him because I think his art isn't that great. I'm not merely being a dick to him just because he left me. I think of him as a rival. And I think the way he gets attention is not right, I mean, you probably fell for him when you laid your eyes on him at my exposition. He uses his appearance a lot.' Louis now says, getting a little more pissed off instead of relaxed, which is what Harry was going for.

'I knew Zayn's art, I didn't look up his face. I loved his art, meeting him at your exposition was a surprise to me. Honestly _Louis_ , I was wondering how _you_ looked like. I thought you might be older, I thought your sculptures were amazing. And to be honest I think you're a very handsome man, I think you're _bloody_ handsome actually, but you were a massive _asshole_ to me. Zayn wasn't, he was very nice, he approached me and talked to me. I respect that a lot, and I think other people respect that too. I don't think his face is as much as a factor as you think it is.' 

_Okay fuck did I really just say that?_ Harry didn't want to look at Louis. He just admitted he thought Louis was handsome. Alright.. Alright no big deal. It doesn't matter, just get your point across..

Louis was just eyeing him, unreadable expression on his face. His stance paralysed. His grip on his cup looked strong. 'You think I'm handsome.' He stated. And Harry wanted to bang his head against a wall. Why didn't he just not say that, can he un-say that? He can't. Louis was now checking Harry out too.. And Harry tried to not get warm under Louis's gaze.

'I _think_ , t-that if you wouldn't be a dick, you would make more friends.' He said, trying to get Louis attention from anything but that sentence. Louis was unimpressed.

'More handsome than Zayn?' He asked, not answering his question.

A thrill went up Harry's spine. He wanted to ask ' _Why do you care_ ' but thought that was obviously admitting defeat. So he looked up, fluttering his lashes at Louis with a shy smile, fidgeting with his clothes while holding onto his teacup. 'Well.. Zayn is _very_ handsome..' He said, not answering the question. Louis was now triggered.

He set down his tea on his wooden table and walked over to Harry, standing in front of him. Waiting for Harry to continue his sentence. And Harry felt terribly warm. 'Zayn's also _very_ nice..' He followed with a small smile, as Louis tilted his head a bit, unsatisfied with the answer. Harry put his tea down and gripped the edge of the chair he was sitting on. 

'I like Zayn a lot.' He provoked as he saw Louis face get more and more pissed off. It was really fun to see, he was suppressing a grin. 

'Then why aren't you _his_ apprentice?' Louis asked, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms in front of his chest. And Harry stood up, towering above Louis, and Louis head to arch his head back to look up at Harry, still pissed.

Harry wanted to put his hands on Louis shoulder, but resisted that urge, just gave him a small knowing grin. Louis wanted to be better than Zayn. He especially wanted Harry to think that, from day one, Louis wanted him to prefer him over Zayn, he had made that very obvious. The point is, he didn't know how to get to him, other than being a competitive dick. 

'Because he didn't offer me a job.' He said. Though if Zayn had given him a job he would have reconsidered it a lot more. 

Louis huffed. 'So if he had offered you a job too, you would have chosen his proposal over mine?' He asked, and even though he tried to sound pissed off, Harry could hear that undertone in his voice, uncertainty. 

Harry now slowly stepped around Louis, while Louis stayed in the same position. He was now behind him. Louis turned his head a little, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye, expectantly. Harry felt like he had a lot of control and it felt very good.

He placed his hand on Louis shoulder and leaned into his ear. 'Maybe.' He whispered slowly, in a mellow voice. And Louis tensed under his hand, Harry could feel the muscles clench under his hand. 

'So _tense_ ' he whispered, and he pressed his thumb into Louis shoulder muscle, rubbing gentle circles just on the right spot. He had learned how to give a proper massage sometime ago, so far he had only used it on Niall.. 

Louis gasped at the touch, and probably at the sensitivity of his ear. Harry looked at the chair, and then guided Louis towards it, who wordlessly let him. Louis sat down, his head down, unresponsive. Well, it shut him up.

Harry looked at Louis back, and well, the maroon sweater actually, covering it. He could give him a better massage if it was.. Off. He swallowed and looked at Louis, who was patiently waiting, for once. 

'I think maybe.. You should take off your sweater, so I can give you.. Like, better touch.' He tried, calm and collected. And Louis shook his head lightly. 

'Nice try, just go.. Just go on.' Louis mumbled. Yeah, expected. Harry then breathed in sharply. Hey, at least he gives you access to roam your fingers over him.. He encourages as he starts.

Both hands on Louis shoulders, thumbs pressing into the sore knots that have formed there. Louis moaned. He _moaned_. Harry was not expecting it right away, and not.. Fuck, the sound of Louis low moan, cracky and satisfied now echoing through his head.

He decided to ignore it, just going on, circling his fingers, putting pressure on it and letting it fade and increase. The feeling of Louis's muscles relaxing under his touch. 'Mmm Styles.. Just- just like that..' Louis encouraged, his voice slow and drowsy as he lolled his head to a side, revealing his beautiful neck to Harry. He had to swallow back the urge to lean down and give him a nice mark right there. The encouragement going straight towards his hardening cock.

The little pleased sounds Louis made, content sighs, little whimpers, it drove him crazy. 'Louis.. You're loud.' He commented, just going on, not wanting Louis to stop making those sounds. 

'Can- can you.. Just..' He breathed, not answering Harry, just arching into his touch. 'A little lower..' He instructed, already giving Harry more space to do so. Harry just held his breath a little, following his _boss's_ instructions, pressing his thumbs a little lower, to which he earned a high whimper, and fuck. _Fuck_. His nose filling with Louis sweet scent while the whimpering didn't stop was making him throb in his pants.

He leaned in, lips against Louis's ear. 'I think it's enough.' He whispered, his voice audibly raspy. Louis leaned against Harry's lips, obviously not thinking it was enough yet, a low moan escaping his mouth. And Harry wanted to shoot himself. Because he was too curious for Louis's reaction.

Being so close to Louis, heat radiating off his skin, scent intruding his nose, this beautiful fucking man willingly offering himself at him. He was achingly hard. His nose now trailing the shell of Louis's ear, he was arching into it badly, not noticing Harry's hands had already stopped. 

His trail slowly reached Louis's earlobe, and he couldn't stop himself from brushing his lips against that tiny spot behind Louis's ear softly. 

And he needed to stop himself from doing something he would regret. He pulled back. He looked down at his bulge and _god_ Louis couldn't see it. He could not let him see that. That would be most humiliating. So he walked around Louis quickly, making sure Louis didn't see as he walked to the door. 

'Gotta use the bathroom.' He said, walking out without giving Louis a glance. Not knowing where the hell the bathroom was. He just walked through the hallway, opening a door that seemed like a bedroom.. It was purple with black, very stylish.. But fuck did he care at the moment. He walked in and saw another door, opened it and it revealed a shiny white bathroom. Almost like no one ever used it. Maybe this was a guest room..

He looked down at his pants, feeling his cock straining, god, he needed release. But he just, he _couldn't_. It was wrong and fucking disrespectful and.. He couldn't afford to lose this. 

So he stood there, waiting, trying to think of gross things to make his cock soften. He felt like a little kid again. Embarrassed, exposed. He sighed as he hit his head against the wall. He made a mental note to not get in such situations again.

\--

It took about 5 minutes, and when he came back, Louis was kneeling in front of his sculpture, busy with the shoes. As if nothing had happened. But then he turned his head, meeting Harry's and he was obviously flustered. 

'Thanks. For the massage. I feel less tense.' He stated a little too choreographed. But Harry smiled anyway. 'Yeah.. Well good. No problem.' He said. The room now falling quiet. 

'I wouldn't have chosen Zayn over yours, if he had given me the same offer..' Harry then admitted and Louis stopped for a moment.

He thought there was a genuine smile on Louis's face, but it was hard to see from this angle. 

'Oh?' He just said, continuing his carving. Leaving Harry to explain himself.

'I think I'm more of use to you than to Zayn.' He explained, leaving Louis's mind to roam with the words and wonder. He also likes Louis, and he also can't help but feel competitive all the time. And he secretly also thinks Louis's sculpting is beyond amazing.. 

'I should go, it's getting late.. I'll call a cab.' He said as he looked at the clock and back to Louis, who turned around.

'I'll drive you.' He stated, and honestly Harry was so surprised he didn't even know how to reject that offer. Louis walked passed him, opening the door. 'Come on. _Harold_.' He said, now waiting for Harry to leave the room first. He looked around him one last time, to the sculpture and it oddly reminded him of himself. Then walked out of the room. 

Louis silently led him towards the hallway and Harry grabbed his coat. Looking at Louis, who put on a long black coat and it honestly suited him so well.. 

He led them to his garage and there was his fucking red Lamborghini. What a beautiful fucking car. 

Louis stepped into the driver's seat and Harry walked around the car and stepped in. The car smelled like Louis. Harry closed the door and put on his seatbelt. Amazed by the car, and the leather and all the posh shit in this thing.

He looked at Louis who put on leather gloves before starting the engine and driving out of the garage, which closed automatically. _rich people_. He told Louis where he lived, and gave instructions where to go. 

'Thanks for this..' Harry said, waving his hand around mentioning the car and Louis driving him home.

'No problem, I like driving, besides you just gave me a massage so this is the least I can do.' Louis is soft. Why is Louis soft? And nice? Is this all it takes to get on his good side? Bitchfights and neck rubs? 

'Thought every moment was precious and you didn't want to lose time.' Harry said, remembering Louis's warning words all too well.

'Hey, don't start, I'll turn around.' Louis warned, looking very focused on the road, even though there was practically nothing out there. The night quiet.

'Alright.. So.. Your sculpture huh.. It kind of reminds me of _me_..' He stated. And Louis jaw clenched a bit, he saw from the corner of his eye.

'Does it?' He just asked, totally uninterested, and it made Harry curious. 

'Don't play dumb, tell me why.' He bluffed, not knowing if he was right, but maybe just going for it would work. 

Louis sighed. 'I just sculpt whatever my emotions let me. It inspired me when we were at Zayn's exposition and you framed me against the wall.. And well, yesterday you, did it again and it inspired me. That's all.' 

Harry's grin was painful to his cheeks. Louis _actually_ made a sculpture based on him framing Louis against a wall. That was.. That was unexpected.

'I'm _honoured_ , I'm really..' He said, knowing he meant it even with the teasing undertone he couldn't help. And Louis groaned.

'Shut up, it's not a big deal.' He said. And Harry chuckled to himself, staring out of the window, seeing they were almost there.

'Whatever you say.' He said, holding his hands up in the air, meaning no harm. Louis flicked his tongue as the car came to a stop.

'Want me to walk you to the door or are your gazelle legs capable enough to reach it themselves?' Louis bitched as he gave Harry the arched brow bitch face.

Harry laughed at that. 'You offered it.' He said with a shrug as he stepped out and he heard Louis groan before he stepped out too and the door of his car slammed shut. Harry walked to the door of his and Niall's, seeing the lights were out and Niall was probably asleep. 

He turned around to see Louis look at his house with a scrunched nose. Rich people really don't know what real life living looks like. 

He rolled his eyes as he opened the door and stepped inside, turning to outside. Louis walked over to him, hands in his pocket. He looked as if he didn't know what to do and Harry felt a little smile appear on his face. Karma.

Louis then reached out his hand, the other rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Harry looked at Louis up and down, before taking his hand and pulling him in. Louis falling into him, steadying himself by leaning against Harry's chest

'Thanks for tonight.' Harry whispered softly against Louis's ear. And he could have sworn Louis shivered. He nodded slowly, not moving from his place and that gave Harry just this tiny feeling that Louis waited for a little more..

'Looking forward to next time..' He practically breathed into Louis's ear with hot breath, and then he took all the courage he had and drew his tongue out, slowly dragging it down the shell of Louis's ear, to his earlobe, sucking the lobe into his mouth gently. 

'A-ah..H- _harry_..' Louis moaned as he grabbed Harry's hair, pulling the band out once again as he tangled his hand in Harry's locks, pulling it instantly. A thrill went up Harry's spine as he pushed one hand against the small of Louis's back, pulling him flush against him, and with that, inside. He let a muffled moan slip out while sucking on Louis's earlobe. It tasted sweet, and soft and he wanted to nibble it.

He slowly bit in his earlobe gently, and Louis whimpered, arching into him, his other hand trying to put his nails in Harry's back though his clothing. ' _Fuck_ ' Harry hissed against his ear as he now started to circle his tongue around the inside of Louis's ear. And Louis was keeping himself standing just yet.. 'O-oh.. Harry f-fuck.. _fuck_.' His body pressed up against Harry's, desperate, wanting, pushing him against the hallway wall. 

He pulled Harry's hair and Harry couldn't help but moan as he let his eyes fall shut, teasing Louis's by blowing against his ear, causing the wetness to cool. And Harry felt a hardness press against his thigh, and _fuck_ Louis was getting hard from some simple foreplay and the door to outside was still open..

Harry pressed his thigh back against Louis's crotch. And Louis hissed at the contact. 

'Are you two gonna fuck, cause please then close the door, it's cold.' 

Fuck. Niall stood there with a sleepy face, rubbing his eyes. Harry low-key wanted to die on the spot. But Louis seems like he high-key was dying, as he frantically untangled himself from Harry. 

Niall just yawned and stretched and walked away, not waiting for an answer. 

Louis swallowed thickly, not eyeing Harry. He was breathing heavily. 'I gotta go.. Thanks.. The, I mean we..' His eyes looked everywhere but into Harry's. And Harry didn't really know what to say.

Louis did a step toward the door, a nervous laugh leaving his throat as Harry just looked at him. Louis stepped outside, still facing Harry but not looking at him. And Harry walked to the door silently.

He let his eyes gaze over Louis, over the way he looked, all worked up and flustered, bulge slightly visible. Then looked at Louis's lips. When he slowly let his eyes travel up to Louis's. He was staring at his lips too, just for a second.

'Going. I'm going. Monday.' He said, turning around and walking to his car. Harry looked till he drove away and then closed his door.

And holy fuck what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy with a oneshot! Will post soon I promise, stay tune. I promise it's awesome as fuck. 
> 
> Meanwhile y'all will have to wait for Chapter 6, I do apologise. But the oneshot is worth the shot. 
> 
> Geddit.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On March 10th and March 24th the sky obtained two beautiful stars that finally have their rest

'Wait..' Niall yawned, stretching his arms above his head, while lying on the couch. 'He walked away, you didn't even kiss?' He blinked a few times to wake himself, his shining blue eyes confused. 

Harry stood in the kitchen, frustratedly tapping his fingers on the counter. He shook his head with a short sigh. 

He had no idea what yesterday was, what it meant to them. First he decided to give his _boss_ a neck rub, which got him a little too hot, and he ended up in the spare bathroom waiting for his boner to go away. That should have taught him a lesson. Secondly, his _boss_ drives him home, admitting the work he's making is based on him. Then, his _boss_ comes to the door, and lets him ear-fuck him. Bonus, his _boss_ got hard. 

He tried so hard to bore into his mind that Louis Tomlinson was his boss. That this was all sorts of wrong, and that he should have known from the beginning his hormones were going to take over. The problem wasn't as much that _he_ got hormonal, but _Louis_ gave into it. He hadn't expected that to happen at all. Although he could probably have foreseen it, after the heated neck rub, and how willingly Louis had given himself over to it. 

'We didn't kiss. When you came he made a run for it. We were just getting.. Nevermind.' He let out another frustrated sigh. 

Niall looked up at him with just this small smirk on his tired face. 'He was moaning louder than you were.' 

Harry gripped the counter tightly, his knuckles turning white. His mind flashed back to the moment yesterday. The taste of Louis's soft earlobe, the feeling of his hardened cock against his thigh. The nails pressing into his back through his clothing. The way his name fell from Louis's lips. Fuck.

When he left, Harry was left hot and bothered, going for a cold shower afterwards. Not touching himself was getting more difficult each day. And he decided it would be for the best to not get himself in these situations anymore.

He had no contact with Louis. None. He hadn't texted, or mailed. Not that he should have, but it would make Harry feel a bit better. He wanted to mail him, of course, but there was a big chance Louis's mobile wasn't his personal mobile and someone else would pick up, same with the mail.

Imagine calling him up. ' _Hey sorry for yesterday at my house, it wasn't supposed to happen, from now on I'll be professional and I'll stop seducing you and licking your ears_.' And on the other line is thick silence, and it turns out Julia or Nick has picked up the phone. Oh god what would they think.

'Next time you'll get him loverboy.' Niall assured with a thumbs up. And Harry shook his head at his buddy. 

'Thanks for your infinite believe in me.' He said sarcastically, but Niall just smiled brightly at it.

'Always, babe. Now try on that Gucci suit and go impress that dick.'   
\--

Monday approached, now that Harry wasn't looking forward to it, it seemed to come even faster than normal. He didn't know what to expect anymore. Awkward silences, an angry Louis scolding him, getting ignored, Louis giving him extra work as punishment, flustered Louis..

That last option would be really nice. He could deal with a flustered Louis. 

He wore his Gucci suit, feeling entirely out of place. Expensive, which he wasn't. He decided to let his hair down, his curls were always beautiful after sleeping with wet hair from the shower, and a bun would ruin it. He still took long deciding if he shouldn't wear a bun, considering Louis knew it was sensitive. And probably because he was stalling as long as he could.

When he stepped on the bus he would distract himself with his music Bon Jovi - Dead or Alive, absolutely not his music, but the music was oddly calming to him. He would stare at his fingers, fidget with his rings. Yoga. Maybe he needed to try out yoga. That would really help.

His bus stop came to soon, and he walked out with a heavy sigh. We're people staring at him today? Or was it just him.

_Suit_. It was just him.

He looked around him, seeing a small girl with long rasta hair. She walked next to presumably her mother, they both wore beautifully coloured clothes. They weren't from around here, he could tell. The mother spotted him, and made hand gestures Harry couldn't understand to her daughter. 

The small girl nodded and walked up to him. She shyly grabbed his hand and put a bracelet of wooden beads around his wrist. He blinked at the sudden gesture. The girl looked up, her beautiful dark complexion making her big innocent dark eyes pop out. She held up her hand. 

Harry glanced over to the mother, who was close by, doing the same to other persons leaving the bus. Many rejected, with angry faces they walked away, and gave back the bracelets.

Something in his heart hurt. He kneeled down to the same eye length of the girl. She looked frightened. He gave her a warm smile. 

'Hello, I'm Harry, what's your name?' He asked calmly. The girl looked back at her mother, then back at Harry, still with big eyes. 

'Shayna.' Her trembling voice brought out. 

'Shayna hm? That's a beautiful name, you must be a princess.' He said, and made a little bow to her. She didn't respond, captivated by Harry's performance. 

'Now, did you make this bracelet?' He asked, pointing at the bracelet around his wrist. She nodded slowly, looking at her mother once more. 

'That's very cool, I love making bracelets too, but I'm not nearly as good as you, your majesty.' He said with a small smile. It made her eyes light up the slightest bit, and Harry could see a small smile on her lips.

He grabbed his wallet and pulled out £100, holding it between his index and middle finger out to her. Shayna's eyes widened in shock. Harry smiled at her.

'Princess Shayna, one day you won't have to make people bracelets anymore, promise you will spare money to go to school, and graduate, and then come to me, and I'll make _you_ a beautiful bracelet.' He said, grabbing hold of her small hand, and putting the money in it. 

She was still looking at him in shock, her thin fingers curling around the money. 

Her mother came into their space and pulled Shayna away from Harry, protective and afraid. Harry stood up slowly, giving the beautiful woman a careful nod and an apologetic smile. It was only natural to react like that as a mother after all. 

Shayna pulled her mother's dress and gave her the money, which made her mother's eyes widen. She looked up at Harry. She made a hand gesture, she was presumably deaf, Harry confirmed. He decided it meant thanks. And he smiled at them. Looking at Tomlinson's just a few steps away, he cursed inside himself, he was running late.

He looked at Shayna and her mother, he smiled at them. 'I have to go Princesses.' He said with another apologetic smile. He kneeled for Shayna once more, and looked into her eyes. 'Promise me, your majesty, that you will find a school, yeah?' He held out a pink to her. She tangled her pink with Harry's and smiled a white row of young teeth, nodding a few times. 

He stood up and made another exaggerated bow, which made Shayna laugh, and her mother watched him in awe. He reached out his hand, the mother who had her hand on her heart, now grabbed his hand with a strong grip, and her eyes teared up a little. 'Take good care of her, and of yourself.' He said, looking at Shayna, hoping the mother would understand. She nodded at him, then she grabbed his face with both of her hands and pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

'Bless you.' She said with a thick accent Harry didn't know. Harry smiled brightly. She let go and grabbed Shayna's hand. She waved a goodbye with a lot of hand kiss gestures that made Harry's heart swell. Shayna looked back the longest, waving at Harry with a big smile. 

He waved until they were out of sight. Then he smiled to himself and went to Tomlinson's as fast as he anatomically could.

When he wanted to knock, the door already opened, and he was met by Ash's bright smile. 

'Harry, that was amazing.' She said loudly.

He blinked a few times. 'Thanks.. Wait, what was?' 

Ash rolled her eyes, and Harry just now found they were green, rich green and short auburn hair. Her length still perfect. 'With the kid, and her mother. They are around here a lot, you made their day.' She mentioned. 

'Oh.. That.. You saw.' Harry said confused, as the door didn't have a window. 

'I was having lunch break I saw you through the window, everyone could see you.' She stated, letting Harry in. 

A blush creeped up his neck. _Everyone could see him_. It was not that he was embarrassed by it. But he didn't want them to think he did that to look good in front of them. He did that because he wanted to, not for an image or something like that. He gave a look at his bracelet. It was a dark chord with brown wooden beads, all equally round. 

'Well, thanks Ash. I should go to Lou- Mr. Tomlinson..' He said, quickly redeeming himself for almost saying Louis. He would never be able to see Louis as his boss if he kept calling him by his first name. Although.. Every employee called Louis by his first name.

She gave a knowing grin at him. 'You better. You're 15 minutes late. Oh and, I like your suit.' She said. Harry gave her a small grin and a fist bump before walking inside. He recognised various people and smiled at them before walking up the glass stairs to Louis's office where he presumably was.

He knocked politely on the silver door before opening. Louis stood there, looking out of the window. 

'Nick I fucking told you that I-' His annoyed face fell into a slightly surprised one when he saw it was actually Harry. He looked good as always, in a dark blue suit Harry had seen once before, with a black button up underneath. His hair, an organised mess. His scruff was coming back and Harry didn't want to go on with that trail of thought.

'You're late.' He stated. He looked tense. And Harry's throat tightened. Right. 3 days alone had not helped him calm down at all. Louis idem, he could sense. 

'Sorry, it won't happen again.' He said shortly, not explaining why he was late. 

'Better not. Well. Sit.' He stated as he pointed at the office table. Harry followed his order and sat down. Louis didn't sit down, he just stood and tried to get his mind to calm down. Would he begin about Thursday night? Harry's heartbeat raised but from the outside he looked calm. Louis placed his hands on the office table and leaned over it slightly, authoritarian position. 

'It's important that you know this is a serious job. And I need you to be serious about it.' He stated. It sounded sincere and Harry looked up at Louis. 

'I am.' He said. He was serious about this, about giving his all. He would never do a job half-assed, it wasn't like him at all.

Louis let out a sigh he'd held in and then nodded. 'Good, well then.. Let me show you your own office.' He said as he walked to the right of his office and opened a door. Harry stood up and followed into the simple room. It had a lot of space, looked clean, a big window. In the room was a desk with a laptop and everything business related you needed. 

'This will be your office, it's directly linked to mine so it saves time if you want to discuss anything. The laptop is already installed with everything you need, you just have to log in to your own accounts on mail and such. Our agenda is in there, whatever you put up there will be linked to mine on my laptop. Faxing numbers to Julia and other administration members are all in that notebook. I'll call in for your breaks. This is your first day so I don't expect you to get it right away, that's natural. You can call Nick, or me if you need help, but we'll both be walking around a lot. And.. I call in breaks.' 

Louis explained all, pointing in mid sentence to things he were referring to. Harry nodded slowly, taking in everything he said. 

It would be a busy day for him. He put down his stuff on his desk and his coat over the chair in front of it. Then turned around to Louis, who was eyeing him up and down. 

'Is that Gucci?' He asked with an arched brow as he approached Harry to take a better look. It caused the tips of Harry's ears to colour a nice shade of red. 'Yes..' He said with a short nod, looking down at his suit. Once he'd deserve enough money he would definitely pay Zayn back. That way he would really earn it. 

'How did you get the money to buy this?' Louis asked. He was very bold, and Harry kind of liked it. Not many people in these industries had quite a mouth as Tomlinson, and he was glad Louis did.

'Zayn.. Paid me for helping him with his exposition.' He said carefully, knowing Zayn was quite a sensitive subject for Louis. His eyes shot up to meet Harry's. It was unfair how weak in the knees those lashes made him. ' _Zayn_ gave you enough money to buy a Gucci suit.' He said with an undertone Harry couldn't quite place. 

Louis flicked his tongue and turned around, but didn't walk away. Instead he looked over his shoulder to Harry.

'I'll give you a small starters salary of £500 today.' He stated determinedly. Harry blinked a few times. 'What? Why?' And.. Small? Maybe for rich people. He didn't add that.

'Because. If Zayn gave you that for helping him, I should pay you for helping me Wednesday and Thursday.' He said, his voice so clear. He really didn't want to lose to Zayn, ever. 

'You don't have to try to convince me you're 'greater' than him. Honestly.' Harry said with a small shrug of shoulders although Louis wasn't looking at him. 

Louis tapped his foot on the ground. Then turned around, eyes fierce, clearly pissed off. 

'I do.' He said, his voice raised a little. 'I do and it doesn't have anything to do with you. It's between me and Zayn.' He narrowed his eyes. 

Harry held up his hands in defence. 'Calm down, it's just Zayn, besides what do you proof to him anyway by paying me?' He said with a calm voice he didn't know he could afford right now, feeling tense as he was. 

Louis just stood there in heated silence. He was frustrated and annoyed and Harry knew being calm and rational would be the only way out. Getting into a fight with his boss on the first day would suck too. 

Louis pressed his lips together in annoyance. 'Why are you so close with Zayn anyway? You said you really liked him and thought he was _very handsome_. I thought he had a boyfriend anyway.' Louis changed subject. 

Harry just chuckled at that and walked over to Louis's office, with Louis following him. Harry found his way to the tiny kitchen and went to the hot-water machine. 'Liam is very nice, I happen to know him for 2 years now. Zayn and I get along well.' He said with a shrug as he grabbed two cups. Louis needed to calm down and tea would help. He hoped.

'What do you think of them, being together?' Louis asked, voice softer. Harry looked over his shoulder to see him standing there, leaning against the office table, eyeing him with slightly narrowed eyes. 

'Liam and Zayn are very cute together, I think.. What do you think?' He asked, turning back and putting milk in one cup. 

'Yeah..' Louis agreed. Harry could hear slight awkwardness in his voice, as if he didn't really want to talk about this anyway. Zayn once mentioned Louis wasn't comfortable with his sexuality right? Maybe he was still fidgeting with it in his mind. However he was clearly gay. If not bicurious. 

'And yes I like Zayn a lot, he's a good man. Very handsome too.' Harry said to keep the silence out of the air. He didn't need awkward silences. He put hot water in both of the cups and put Yorkshire tea in Louis's, Earl Grey in his own. He grabbed both of them and turned to Louis, who was looking down at his feet. It made something in Harry's mind kick him. His conscience told him he needed to acknowledge Louis more, to praise him.

Harry set down Louis's tea on the office table next to him. 'You're a good man too, Louis.' He said, trying to sound calm and sincere and most of all _professional_. Just a compliment from assistant to boss. Totally friendly natured. However it made Louis tense up a bit and look up into Harry's eyes, he looked from one eye to another, trying to read anything from Harry's face, but it remained just calm. 

He then grabbed his tea. 'Thanks, it's still Mr. Tomlinson.' He said before sipping his tea, it sounded sarcastic to Harry'a ears, as if it wasn't enough for Louis but he didn't want to come across as a dick either. It made him suppress a chuckle and sip from his Earl Grey. 

When he walked passed Louis to go to his office, a memory of Thursday came back to him.

_More handsome than Zayn?_

Oh. He hadn't answered that. Louis wanted an answer to _that_. One corner of his mouth raised as he stopped in the opening of the door from his office. He shouldn't do this. Should not do this if he wanted their relationship to be strictly professional. Shouldn't. Do. This.

'Mr. Tomlinson..' He called out, looking over his shoulder to the back of Louis, who turned around now with his eyebrows raised.

'Yes?' 

Harry gave him an up and down, looking at the way the black button-up hugged around his delicate body, the casual way of his blue suit curving at all the right places. Harry especially liked his hips and thighs. He would have asked for him to spin around so he could look at that amazing behind of his. But he would never be that blunt. When he met Louis's eyes he gave Louis a small smirk. 

'More handsome than Zayn..' He confirmed, and winked. He didn't know what made him act like that, but the flustered expression Louis got from him was worth that risk completely. Eyes widened slightly, stumbling back, bumping into the office table, almost spilling his tea over himself. He would treasure those moments with all he could, knowing Louis would soon be in control again.

'To work, Styles.' He called out. And Harry just grinned more, closing the door of his office. 

They hadn't talked about it, but it wasn't exactly going bad either. Maybe he would have enough courage at the end of the day, to confront Louis. Or maybe Louis would come and talk about it. He doubted the latter.   
\--

Figuring out the laptop wasn't even that hard, and so far everything was going smooth. He had logged into his mail and linked all the important addresses to his, he had looked through the maps and drawers of the desk, making sure which paperwork belonged where, he had made a list of which mails were more important and needed to be dealt with first, plus he checked the fax, and sent a test paper to the administration. 

He looked at the notebook with fax numbers, somehow the way they were written seemed not like Louis at all. Yes, he could see that based on handwriting. This handwriting seemed neat and like a letter fond on a computer. He had a slight feeling Louis handwriting was more like reading hieroglyphs. He curiously looked through the notebook, it had nothing much written inside, pretty boring. Then he found a name at the last page. _Leo Ricardo Sainsbury_. 

Harry coughed. Was this the former good apprentice? Needed to be. Somehow Harry knew for sure this was the guy that disappointed Louis. Sainsbury sounded quite familiar though. He felt the need to fix the notebook. 

He grabbed a pen and striped a hard line through the name, and drew a sarcastic heart next to it. He wrote down 'Harry Edward Styles. I'm cooler than him.' In his own fancy bouncy chic handwriting. Drawing an arrow towards the striped-through name. 

He stared at it, proud of his work. Also with a whole new lot of curiosity. Was this Sainsbury dude really that good? Why did he leave? Why did Louis never speak of him? Why didn't Louis seem to want to talk about it when he had asked? Did he disappoint Louis because he left, or because of the reason why he left? 

Even though he couldn't judge him, he felt like surpassing him in everything. He wanted to defeat this guy completely. He would be the most amazing apprentice ever. Competitive.. 

His fax buzzed, and he pressed on a button (he was pretty good at figuring stuff out although he didn't really ever use a fax before). It rolled out a paper from the administration. 

**Test Positive.**

**Oh and Harry, you're a good man, we saw you with the kid and her mother, heartwarming. You truly are kind of heart.**

**X Jules the Jule (JJ) Andrews, they also call me 007.  
P.s. If you see Ash, tell her she looks lovely and her fly is open. It isn't, but she'll certainly look and it's worth it I promise.**

Did Louis hire her? Of course Louis hired her. Harry found himself grinning and shaking his head at the paper. Okay so his first workday wasn't as bad as he thought, so far. He typed something back after that.

**Dearest Jules the Jule (JJ) Andrews, alias #*007 [ze-ro ze-ro se-ven],**

**I hereby sincerely thank U, for your kind and genuine words towards my - if I might boldly say so - spontaneous actions involving princess Shayna and her wonderful mother, before I waltzed into the astonishing Tomlinson's building a quarter too late on the very first day of mine officially becoming a part of the dashing community that exist around Mister L.W. Tomlinson and his incredible pieces of art. (If I might add, Louis actually quite is a piece of art himself. He so fly. Never tell him that.)**

**And dearest, I will most certainly not bestow the gorgeous Ash with a (quite bad) joke which credits lie in a woman named JJ Andrews 007.**

**Bye honeypops xoxoxo xoxoxo :):):):) Harry 'Harold' the Ed Styléz flower-sniffing rainbowbear**

He shook his head to himself once again before sending it to the same address as before. 

He nearly got a heart attack when there were 3 loud knocks at his door. He turned his chair, mouthing a 'come in' softly, not used to it at all. Nick's head peaked through the door. His white teeth gleaming at him when he smiled brightly.

'Babe, you look very good, that Gucci you wearing? I'm coming in.' He said all quickly following up. This man was quick and social. Networker. Harry might kind of like him.

'Thanks, yes.' He said with a nod and looked at how casual Nick looked, not in a suit today. One thing that stood out is that he was definitely wearing mascara. It looked good on him. Harry wondered how he himself would look with mascara. 

'Is Louis already giving you impossible jobs? He can never rest.' He looked through some of the drawers for paperwork, Harry assumed.

'It's going quite alright actually, so far. I just have to go and read emails now and make the agenda..' He explained, pointing over at the laptop with his thumb. Nick looked at the laptop, and leaned to it, grabbing the mouse and opening the program.

'This isn't hard, a tip from me is that when you get 2 appointments at the same time, always pick the one more important and more productive, Louis hates small-talk, never wants to do photoshoots only if it's actually necessary, he wants to talk about art, and progression.' Nick rambles out and Harry has to keep track, but nods at his tips. He would have figured, but it's nice to know which appointments he can skip and replace. 

'Too bad, I saw a request from the Late Late show, that would be something I'd actually pay to see live.' He said with a small grin.

'Me too, James Corden is a sweetheart isn't he? I imagine Louis would actually love it secretly but he's too proud to admit, really. He claims that if he were in the Late Late show he would be asked about 3 proper questions and then end up playing a villain-cat in Corden's lap, or playing a random tattoo-roulette, or making a fake dodgeball documentary.' 

Harry laughed loudly at that. Something about the way Nick threw it all out made it all the more funny. 'I would pay for that double.' He said, still chuckling softly. Nick smiled in return and grabbed the paperwork he needed. 

'I'll be down the glass stairs if you need anything more.. What's this?' He asked grabbing the paper he'd just faxed Julia. Oh fuck. Harry widened his eyes before pulling it out of Nick's hands quickly. 

'Fax test, with Julia.' He explained quickly, afraid Nick might get suspicious, which he probably was already, since Harry snatched it from his hands in milliseconds. To his surprise, Nick only smirked. Which was much worse than Harry hoped.

'Louis, a piece of art? I'll be sure to tell him that.' He teased and Harry groaned, shaking his head frantically. 

'How could you read like, the only part you weren't supposed to read? In fractions?' He cringed thinking about Louis confronting him with it. 

'Sorry I'm the eyes and ears of Tomlinson's, I know stuff. My eyes seek out juicy.' He shrugs with a laugh. 

'Not good, stay away from me, don't tell Louis, please.' 

'Alright won't tell, but I'll be over here for more stuff sometimes. Gotta run now though, bye babe.' Nick blew him a kiss and he was gone again.

Harry frustratedly banged his head against the desk once, which didn't make the sound of a loud thump but of an e-mail coming in. For a second he thought banging his head against the desk was actually the action that made the noise and was prepared to do it again, but he quickly got himself up and erased the thought. If people could read his mind..

He almost choked on air when he saw the mail was from none other than ' _Sainsbury's_ '. He wondered if he was meant to open it, but he couldn't spend time on walking as curiosity got the better of him. He cocked his head and opened the mail.

_Dearest Mr. Tomlinson,_

_As you may know, the first exposition of Mr. Sainsbury is in less than 3 days. A mail was send to you a month ago, without a reaction. We are sincerely waiting for your answer._

_Mr. Sainsbury has personally asked for you, his formal boss, to attend this spectacle. Therefore you have free entrance to come and go as you please.  
We have also gotten the news about your new apprentice, Mr. Sainsbury will be pleased to see him come along as well. _

_We'll be waiting for your answer Mr. Tomlinson._

_Sincerely,  
Sainsbury Staff_

Harry blinked a few times. Sainsbury's Exposition? That guy became an artist? He left Louis to become an artist.. himself. This song sounded awfully familiar. And everything fell into place once Harry put the pieces together. 

He scrolled through the mail, looking for the other mail that was sent one month ago, but couldn't find it in his inbox, neither in deleted mails. 

So that was quite the eye-opener.. Harry didn't react to the mail. He decided to talk about it with Louis. Talk about everything including this Leo Ricardo. What kind of man was he? Sounded Spanish, or Portugese.. But 'Sainsbury'.. Wasn't that a grocery store? That's probably why it sounded so oddly familiar to him.

With a sigh he decided to let go of the subject, for now, he needed to do his job after all. So he started reading mails, and setting appointments in a test document to look if it all took the right place. He sorted out mails to read again, read later no dealt with the important things first. Also proposals to make personal sculptures were quite interesting to read.

He was halfway through his mail when his fax buzzed again. He clicked a button, and a paper rolled out quite quickly.

**Hide**

There were two knocks on his door and he blinked, putting the paper away quickly before the door opened. 

He turned around in his chair and saw Louis come in, with some paper in his hands. Fuck, why did Louis look so good. His heartbeat raised in his throat as he scanned the man's body quickly, hoping Louis wouldn't notice.

'Harold, how are you holding up?' He asked, sounding like he just ran up the glass stairs or something, quite out of breath while he approached further into the room. Not the best time to talk about Leo guy. 

'Fine.. Actually, Nick just came, he helped for a bit, I'm halfway through the mail, sorted out some paperwork, tested out the fax.' He pointed towards the screen and the fax.

'Yeah? Show me.' He walked towards him and leaned on the desk, his body close to his. So intimidating. Harry's arm had more spasms than usual, being close to Louis, his cologne intruding his nose. Fucking pheromones. He eventually succeeded to click on his document and show Louis. 

'Nick told me to go with most important and most productive first, deal with the 'juicy' stuff later, and I was just starting on costumers mails..' He explained, feeling more tense than usual. He didn't want to be tense in silence so just decided to speak through it.

'Good, good. It's important to react to costumers first, they are most important to me, but the basic is there. You're quite quick.' 

He murmured the last words and Harry felt praised. He looked up to that nice structured face, seeing his jawline from this angle made him want to reach out and touch. But of course he couldn't. His heartbeat raised thinking about it. 

'Thank you Louis.' He said and turned back to the screen. _Louis_. His name echoed through his head. The room was very quiet out of sudden and Harry came short of air.

He felt Louis close in on him and he fixated his eyes on the computer screen. He could feel hot breath against his left ear, and he tensed up immediately, his eyes falling shut automatically. 

' _It's Mr. Tomlinson_.' Louis whispered against his ear, too hot, too slow. 

This could not be happening. His breath hitched in his throat. His hands were gripping the desk tightly, trying to find some steadiness. Delicate hands slid over his shoulders, and if Louis couldn't feel Harry's heartbeat he would be lying for sure. 

He felt skilled thumbs press into his skin around his shoulder/neck area. From all the sitting in the same position it had gotten pretty stiff, and those fingers were pressing deliciously on the right places in mere seconds. He couldn't help the soft moan that rolled from his lips. 

'Listen..' Louis started, a little further away from Harry's ear, giving him some space to breath in slowly. Louis's hands went on on their own pace, and Harry was trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't moan, breathing out unevenly as Louis's thumbs found all the right places.

'Thursday night, let's say.. That definitely didn't happen..' Louis proposed, talking very clearly. Harry could tell he wanted him to forget about it instantly. And he would, because his new job was on the line here, and he didn't want to confuse himself or his boss with those happenings. He nodded slowly, his head lolling towards his right shoulder, unconsciously exposing his neck to Louis. A very soft moan slipped from his lips. Louis had such skilled fingers, he just couldn't help himself.

'Good. Break's in 5 minutes.' He announced, his voice closer to Harry's ear and less clear. Something in his voice made Harry tense up, but Louis, still massaging him, made his body relax instantly. He let out a soft whimper, more conscious of it than he would like to admit. He couldn't help his physical needs for Louis at all. He purposely showed off the skin of his neck a little more. 

Pressure added on Louis's thumbs into his skin, and Harry bit his lip to prevent more sounds to slip out. 

'Shall I stop?' Louis asked, to which Harry let out a drawn-out moan. He heard Louis chuckle softly, not stopping his fingers. Louis imitated Harry's moan straight into Harry's ear, the sound vibrating through his body, making him shiver. 

'What does that mean Styles?' He mocked afterwards, and then stopped his massage, letting the pressure fade out slowly, but not removing his hands from their place on Harry's shoulders.

Harry turned his head, so he could look at Louis. Once his eyes settled on his heavenly features, he didn't plan to let his head cock a little bit, nor did he plan to lower his gaze to those pink lips of his boss, not at all. _Get it the fuck together Styles_. He told himself in his head. But just before he wanted to shake out of his trance, Louis started to close their distance, and his eyes fell shut. 

A hand tangled into his hair, and he parted his lips a little bit. He brought his own hand to Louis's jaw, feeling the scruff under his fingers as he brought their lips closer, heat flaring up his face.

'Concentrate.' Louis whispered just before their lips could touch. The hand that was tangled into his hair, placed on his scalp, turned his head back to the screen. Then Louis's body heat was gone, and he couldn't really progress as his mind was still in a state of lust and need trying to get back to rationalism and logic. 

He looked down at his desk and saw the paper he faxed to Julia. The ' _Louis actually quite is a piece of art himself. He so fly. Never tell him that._ ' was underlined with a red pen. There was sketchy handwriting on the bottom of the page. 

'Mr. Styles. You're losing. Sincerely yours, quite a piece of art.' 

Oh no.. That for sure was Louis's handwriting. He felt his cheeks flare up with heat. _Shit_. He sighed out heavily through his nose, deciding not to let this get to him. He practically already told him he was attractive, so it wasn't that bad, he tried to convince himself.

After all, Louis just asked him to forget about Thursday, and he wanted to. Louis was giving mixed signals. Could only mean he wanted this as bad as Harry, didn't it? He sighed. Wanting to, had nothing to do with having permission to, sadly. After all, it was just need. Need he could prevent. There were no feelings, they didn't talk properly. 

It's just that he wanted to touch every inch of Louis's petit body, taste his skin thoroughly, suck his hard cock under the office table-

He stopped himself from wandering further, not allowing himself to get hard at work. Work. Business. Boss. Apprentice. Do your fucking job. And stuff.

Right when he wanted to go back to work, the door opened and Ash walked in. 

'Eat lunch with me.' She kind of threw out unsubtle. Harry, who was still a little out of breath nodded and stood up to walk with her to wherever the cafeteria was.  
\--

'So tell me why you looked all hot and bothered when I came in.' Ash said, taking a bite of her food.

Harry scanned around the cafeteria place, which was very big and had a lot of space, everything was white and silver. It looked at expensive as every aspect of the building. As expensive as the way Louis was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room across from Harry, with one foot against the wall, talking to some people he'd seen before but forgot the name of.

He took a sip of his tea and then locked eyes with Ash's deep green eyes. 'Mr. Tomlinson..' He said softly, eyeing Louis once more, before looking back quickly as Louis was about to turn his head. Ash seemed to be looking at someone else too for a bit.

'He came in.. And gave me a massage.' He said, trusting this woman completely. She stopped chewing and blinked a few times.

'No way.' She said, mouth still full. It was quite loud so he took a glance at Louis, who was now caught up in a - what looked like - heated conversation with Nick.

'Yes.. It was mainly because I gave him one, he just returned the favour.' He shrugged. He did quite tell people a lot about those things. Speaking of people he meant Niall. Speaking of Niall, he should talk to him. And Zayn. And he should still come up with a plan for Zayn and Louis to meet and talk it out. And Sainsbury. That dude, and his mail.

'So why did you get like that from a bro dude pal massage?' She said, exaggerating the names with an eye roll on top of it. She made very clear that she knew Harry was so gay for Louis. 

'Sculptor's hands are fine hands.. I'm weak for his bone structure.. He pretended to kiss me before setting me back to work.' He sighed softly. He ate his bread he bought, with tuna filet, it was heavenly on his tongue. Not quite as heavenly as Louis would probably feel on his tongue-

'Mean, he's teasing you..' She said, knowingly. Harry cocked his head to her. Her eyes drifted off once more to somewhere behind Harry. And Harry not so subtly turned around and looked to a table of women. The one talking and laughing and had everyone listening close was Julia. 

'Smooth Harry.' Ash said and turned Harry's head back by his chin rather forcefully as she had a blush painting her face red. 'Back at you.' He grinned.

There was a thick silence before they both started to speak.

'So Julia.'

'So Louis.'

They stopped at the same time. But Ash took the dominance, starting her sentence quite embarrassed.

'How are you going to approach him? Make him a painting and ask if he wants to have artistic sex with you?' 

Harry almost spit out the tea he was sipping, if it wasn't already coming out of his nose. He coughed a few times, choking on the tea. When he came to senses his eyes were a little teary. 

'I don't think artistic sex is what I'd go for but thanks for blessing me with your ideas. What about you? Force her to have lunch with you?' He asked, coughing some more in between the sentences.

'Stop coughing it's gross.' She said, and looked genuinely pissed off for a moment, before breaking into a laugh as soon as she saw Harry's confused state. 'Yeah, I'll lock her to the lunch-table with me and force her to eat the same spaghetti strand and such, real romantic.' She nodded in agreement and Harry laughed.

He locked eyes with Louis accidentally. The amused expression of Louis now turning into a quite flustered one as he turned his face away, holding it high and pretending as if they never locked eyes. Perfect. 

'I don't know. Maybe some day I'll approach her. And give her a massage, you may never know.' Ash said as she stuffed her mouth full with the last piece of food. Her personality was everything Harry needed in life. He nodded in response as he ate his food.

His phone buzzed. Zayn. He had also missed texts from Niall.

**Versatile friend, how is you doing? L and Z**

He smiled at the text, so considerate. Niall's messages however.

**better not tell me he didn't kiss you yet**

**Tell me you kissed pls**

**If you ain't in his pants maybe it's the suit**

**It's never the suit**

**You're too kissable**

He grinned at his mobile. Niall was also something he needed in life. A lot. He send Zayn and Liam a reply that he was holding up quite good. And Niall a bunch of cry emoji's followed by a camel because obviously, yes. Also a 'Don't hate the suit.' Before he slid his phone back into his pocket.

'I think if you catch Louis totally off guard.. He'll be so flustered he'll give into you, and you can take control of him..' Ash said, obviously having it thought through. Harry swallowed thickly, nodding slowly.

'I think I might do just that..' He agreed.

'Do what?' Louis's voice joined the conversation, and Ash nudged Harry's ankle under the table. He hadn't even noticed Louis had walked passed them and was now standing behind Harry.

'You.' He answered out of habit, something Niall and he often did.His eyes widened when he said it, and he didn't want to look over to Louis. He just.. Paralysed. Did not want to see. Did not. 

'That was obviously a joke.' He quickly followed. Ash was just smirking, evilly. She was a sadist, for sure. He was still not facing Louis. And Louis was still painfully quiet, it made him want to scream.

'Obviously.' Louis said. He sounded so sarcastic Harry might slam his head against the lunch table and it would hurt less as the humiliation right now.

'Break's over.' He followed as Harry heard his footsteps fade away. A sigh left his mouth and he dropped his head down on the table with a frustrated groan while Ash laughed at him. She patted his head a few times.

'You should have seen the look on his face, it was like he had never heard such language in his entire life, now that's how you catch people off guard.. That was amazing, thank you.' She ranted, laughing halfway through everything, mocking Harry quite a bit. He lifted his head to look at her and he blew a lock out of his face, pouting a bit.

'I should go to Mr. Tomlinson, he sounded quite strict..' He said and flicked his tongue, standing up and grabbing the plate so he could bring it back. He looked at Ash and remembered Julia.

'But before I go, out of the goodness of my heart, Julia faxed me to tell you you look beautiful, and your fly is open.' He said, standing up and seeing Ash's face turn into a child's embarrassed crush humiliation kind of face. To be honest Julia was so right, it was so worth it.

He waved at Ash, hearing a 'My fly isn't even open!' After him as he grinned widely and brought the plate back, and walked up the glass stairs to Louis's office so he could go to his own. 

When Louis's door was open he shrugged and walked in. Louis was standing there, eyes fixated on him from the moment he walked in. The exact same look Louis had given him the first time they had met, fierce and fiery. His eyes so blue they could only be crafted by the stars. 

'I want to talk.' Harry announced before Louis could make any stupid irrelevant comment about something at all. Because he seemed like he wanted to. He looked like he wanted something to get mad about at Harry right now and he needed to prevent that from happening.

'Talk.' He said, sounding as fierce as his eyes. 

'Leo Ricardo Sainsbury.' He stated, just starting with the main concern. It made Louis's tensed shoulders drop, and his face went to a rather sad expression before quickly turning into an annoyed one. He averted his glance to the table, so Harry couldn't read his face. Harry left the silence to linger for a while, before stepping closer to the side of the office table across from Louis.

'I found out that he was your former apprentice, through a mail in my inbox. I don't want to pressure you, you don't have to talk about it at all. But, they want you and me to come to his exposition..' 

He spoke calmly, letting the words sink in for a moment. Louis let out a sigh, that turned into a groan as he reached his hands out to his hair and grabbed it, shaking his head a few times with his eyes closed. He clearly hated him.

'Leo is a fucking loser. That's it. You don't have to react at all. We won't go.' He said, not looking Harry in the eye, but looking everywhere else while he walked in no particular direction, a few times around the room.

'How'd he know you had a new apprentice?' He decided to let the deeper parts alone for now, he would definitely piss Louis off if he didn't. 

'He's a sly bastard that's why. Also he stalks me. Because he wants to see me suffer.' Louis kicked a prop of paper through the room. Must have played soccer, Harry mentally noted.

'Alright, well I'll just leave it, it won't be necessary to delete, it's in three days anyway. You have an appointment in 10 minutes.' He said calmly, not reacting on the subject anymore. Maybe once Louis had calmed down he could ask about it more. 

Louis looked at his watch and nodded then, leaving the subject alone too. He looked over at Harry for the first time and he saw some sort of emotion he couldn't quite place yet. But it came close to a sort of admiration.

'By the way, I'd like you to come over tonight. I'm finishing another part of my new collection and.. Well, just come.' He said, first formally and then realising he was the boss, gaining authority.

Harry couldn't help the small, genuine smile that plaid on his lips. 'Of course I'll come. What time?' He asked, making his way over to his office.

'Come around 21:00.' Louis said and prepared to leave to an important meeting. Harry hummed in approval and walked to his office. 

'Harold.' Louis called before Harry closed the door. He looked over his shoulder at Louis who was about to leave too.

'This morning, well, you were amazing.' He pointed at his left wrist where nothing was on, but then gestured his head towards Harry's hand. He looked down and saw the bracelet with beads Shayna gave him.

His eyes widened a little. _Louis had seen_. When he looked back up, Louis had a small soft smile on his lips before he walked out.

Somehow Harry's heart was beating in his throat. He walked to the little counter there for some cold water before he went back to work.

Tonight would be a great night to talk.  
\--

After work he decided to make a short stop at Zayn's, since he was in the neighbourhood already, and he had something to talk about. He got this job thanks to him.. And well, because he planned it through. 

He came to the amazing house. Louis and Zayn both made it very obvious where they lived, it looked like they both enjoyed to express themselves to the fullest. It made Harry smile to himself. He wanted to give his all in art too, but now he had this job there was little time to do that.. 

He could ask Louis if he could bring some stuff from his own to his place and work next to him if Louis didn't need him, he wanted to keep track..

He knocked on Zayn's door and the doorman opened, letting him in with a small smile. He thanked him and went to the living room, seeing Zayn wasn't there, but a big dog came to him.

Watson.. Was it? He smiled and petted it, after letting it smell him. He liked dogs, even though he was more of a cat person. 

He heard footsteps come from upstairs, to him and saw Zayn was wearing old clothes, he had a pencil behind his ear and graffiti was on his arms and feet. 

He smiled at Harry and pulled him in for a hug first.

'Hey, how was your first day?' He asked, walking to the kitchen to make some drinks. Harry followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He didn't know what to tell first. He could start with faxing with Julia, or, Shayna and her mom, or Ash and Julia, or Louis busting him faxing with Julia, or Louis giving him a massage, or Louis almost kissing him, or Sainsbury. He genuinely had a lot to say.

'Where to start..' 

He ended up ranting everything up in chaotic order and managed to get Zayn looking like he needed to solve a hard math assignment. 

'So, the doorwoman likes the administration woman, and the administration woman and you faxed about Louis, and Louis busted you and gave you a massage and an almost kiss, and then you made an awkward comment at lunch to Louis, and you got to know about that dick Leo and what the hell happened today?' 

Zayn asked, confusing himself with everything Harry had rambled. Zayn decided Piña Colada was a good drink to start with. Harry loved cocktails. He loved cock too. If you were wondering.

'So you know Sainsbury?' Harry asked, taking big sips of his cocktail, because he was thirsty. He shouldn't drink too fast but he's always handled alcohol pretty well. 

'Yes I, unfortunately.. When he left I was.. At Louis's side and well..then I..' He scratched his neck and averted his gaze to look into the distance. He shifted on the couch and Harry had the urge to reach out his hand and stroke it through his hair, but resisted it.

'It's alright you know.. I mean, you don't have to feel guilty for doing what you love.' He said and shrugged. 

'Thanks Harry, it's just I.. Knew how much it did to him when Leo left and became an artist, on top of that, Louis kind of started doubting his sexuality because of this guy. He told me once, and when I told him it was okay he just waved it off and walked away.' Zayn sighed and shook his head, looking at Harry with his hazel eyes and long lashes.

'He liked Leo, and then got hurt. I still don't know what he did, but once he left, Louis seemed very frustrated and sad. He asked me to stay.. And as you see, I didn't and now my name is right under Leo's on Louis's 'hate list' you know..' 

Harry sighed and put his hand on Zayn's shoulder. 

'I'm sure that isn't true, he speaks differently of you, never foul mouths you like how he spat about Leo. He doesn't like him at all, but you, he sees as rival. I'm willing to bet on it. He misses you, I know it.' Harry said and let go of his shoulder.

Zayn smiled a soft smile and nodded slowly, looking at the ground. 

'We talk about you sometimes, he asks me about you, he tries to mask behind an annoyed voice but he still wants to know about your life, I know he cares.' Harry assured, seeing Zayn's smile break into a teeth-showing smile. 

'If you're going to him tonight, tell him I love him, and that I miss my brother.' Zayn said, with a small nod. Harry brought the cocktail up to his lips and smiled against the glass, teeth clashing softly into it. 

'I will.'   
\--

After eating dinner with Niall and having his normal routine questions coming from him, things like _'Did you fuck him on the table?'_ and _'Have you finger-fucked his ear yet?'_ , Niall really did pay attention to things he didn't need to pay attention to.. He decided to make a short call to Louis before he went there, about whether he could bring some stuff of his own to his house, so he could still do a little art himself.

He stopped polishing Liam's table, which looked pretty awesome to him. He decided to make it just so it fitted exactly with his interior, but made it something of his own as well. 

He put down his brush and grabbed his mobile. 

It was kinda embarrassing he saved Louis as 'bossy' with a crown emoji but whatever, that was entirely irrelevant.

He pressed 'call' and lay down on his bed, putting one hand under his head, and stared at the ceiling, whistling a melody he had stuck in his head before Louis picked up.

'H-hi, Styles, something wrong?' Louis sounded as if he was in a rush.

'No? With you?' He frowned and had a déjà vu kind of feeling.

'No! No, haha, no. Just busy.' 

' _Busy_..' Harry repeated, suggestively, even though he didn't mean to.

'Just appointment and stuff, you know the thing, why are you calling?' He urged.

'You don't have an appointment, it ended over an hour ago.' Harry sat up in his bed. His heart pounding a little bit harder as images of his boss filled his head, images he should hide from Jesus. 

It was awfully quiet on the other end and it only made his heart raise, and his breath hitch. ' _Louis_.. ' He said, his voice audibly mellow through the phone, his hands sweaty enough to make his phone slide out if he hadn't had a good grip. 

'It's Mr. Tomlinson, and I'm _busy_ , Harold, with making a god damn sculpture for a personal request, which is what my appointment was about. I don't know however, what path your mind was taking, now get on with it.' He rambled, voice too flustered to sound convincing enough. It was _almost_ convincing.

'Alright..' He said, he knew Louis could hear his teasing tone over the line. He knew Louis was imagining his smug face right now, and it pleased him. 

'Hanging up.'

'Wait, I just wanted to ask if I could bring some stuff of my own, like things to paint, so I can do a little bit of my own still, because that's kind of.. My outlet, so..' Louis wasn't one to fuck around with, sadly.

'Sure. That all?' 

'Yes..'

'Good, then-'

'Louis.' He cut him off, not sure what he wanted to say, but the tension in his body wanting to get out of there.

'What?' He snapped. 

'Have _fun_.' He hung up.

He couldn't say anything else. He couldn't say. ' _I want to fuck you on your office desk_ ' or ' _Your ass looks obscene in your trousers_ ' or ' _I want to fuck your ear with my tongue and make you whimper for me_ ' or more something like.. ' _Let me bite your lips swollen and puffy and let me suck marks all over your body while you're supposed to go to a meeting.._ '

Things like that, he couldn't say over the phone. He couldn't. He needed to stay on professional level with Louis. Even though Louis was a fucking tease. There were two options for him, it was either to get teased and get put into place, or to tease and still get put into place. He lifted his head just to let it fall back into the pillow with a sigh.

After a few minutes of silence he grabbed his stuff and decided to dress in a long sheer black shirt with long sleeves, it wasn't that sheer, but just very thin, and you could probably see Harry's tattoos through it if you really painfully hard concentrated. Louis hadn't seen them last time, or he did and didn't mention it, but that seemed unlikely. Anyway, the shirt on his normal black skinnies, and mustard boots. Louis wasn't ready for his gold ones.

He put his hair up in a bun, not giving Louis the advantage of that aspect.. And then made a quick check of the house, Niall was still working. He would actually love to have a cat if Niall wasn't allergic. That thought came out of nowhere. Then he left to Louis's. Sorry, _his bad_ , Mr. Tomlinson's.  
\--

He knocked on Louis's door and got greeted by Alain-Pierre. The man and his accent made his day better already. He had a warm smile on his face as he invited him in.

'Arry, 'ad a good day at ze office?' He asked as he walked to the kitchen. He was busy cleaning up.

'Yes, I had a wonderful day, how was yours Alain?' He asked as he leaned against the counter. The man smiled at the shorter use of his name.

'Every day is a blessing for me 'Arry.' He said genuinely. Harry grabbed a napkin and helped cleaning the counter. Chatting away with Alain-Pierre as if he was an old friend of his family. Harry never had problems with conversations, he was very social and very naturally social. He didn't really mind someone's age or gender, he always had this natural, normal instinct. Just talking, talking and laughing, it made people bond. 

'Styles.' Louis's voice rang from the stairs. Harry turned around, he was putting some plates in a cupboard. He gave Louis a small smile and a nod, before going back to helping again.

Louis walked down the stairs and just looked at the scenery, where his cook and his apprentice were working together and having happy conversations about food.

'It's okay 'Arry, zanks for ze 'elp, now shoo.' Alain-Pierre said, as he took over from Harry and nudged him toward Louis. 

Speaking of Louis.. He looked.. Fuck. Louis could have warned him wearing a sleeveless thin black top. He had _arms_..muscled arms.. Which pleasantly surprised Harry. More than pleasantly, he was sure he was gaping at them. Also there were sweat stains from working, and most people would probably be grossed out. But fuck, Louis looked sweaty and dirty from working and it was not. Ok. Not ok.

His hair was maybe the worst, because it was slick back with water, and some strands were falling over his forehead and, fucking fuck. Also he wore tight skinnies and his thick thighs looked amazing in them. Once again he was barefooted. 

When he finally tore his eyes from examining every inch of Louis's body, he was met by two knowingly looking blue eyes and a raised eyebrow. He felt forced to say something now, not wanting to feel embarrassed.

'Mr. Tomlinson.. You look, good. How's working going?' He quickly changed subject. He held his bag with stuff to paint close to him. Louis approached him, one corner of his mouth curling up and Harry wanted to run away. 

'Thank you. Although most people who see me like this usually say quite the opposite.' He said, now on normal distance. He just forced Harry back on that subject, didn't he. 

'Oh.. Well.' He said with a short nervous laugh. The tension between them would never cease, would it? 

'What makes you say that, _Mr. Styles_?' Louis asked as he tilted his head a bit in curiosity, setting a step forward. Harry instinctively took a step back, and felt his back press against the wall behind him. Framed. He let out another soft laugh, nerves not under control at all. However, a silence now would fuck things up.

'Just, the top and, your hair.. Is different, is all.' He said, clutching his bag against his chest. Fuck. He was getting teased. He should stop getting teased and be the fucking tease.

Louis looked curious, and his tongue licked the corner of his mouth, a movement not overlooked by Harry at all. Sinful, is the word he looked for. The word to describe the pinkness of Louis's lips, and the wetness of his tongue, and the movement of it sliding over his lips. Sinful, the way he wanted those lips to work on his body, wanted those lips to be his, to touch him, to love him..

'You don't look so bad yourself Styles.' Louis said back, his voice softer as Harry saw Louis's eyes trace his body. Although the movement was quick, it still made him feel warm underneath. 

'Ah, L'amour! Magnifique..' Alain-Pierre suddenly came in between with a singsong voice. He was ready to leave. He looked at Louis and Harry as if he saw the most beautiful love story ever written. Which is kind of untrue.

Louis coughed and gave his cook a glance Harry didn't understand. But Alain-Pierre made no comment and left quickly after, giving Harry a wink before he went out.

A thick silence filled the room and Harry watched Louis, who was looking at the bag he was clutching against his chest. 

'Let's go upstairs, I'll show you what I brought.' Harry proposed, and Louis nodded. They walked up his spiral stairs and Harry tried not to look at Louis's bum which was practically in his face. Harry remembered it was the room most on the left. Louis opened the door for him and he noticed the room was warmer than Thursday.

'So how did it go with the sculpture?' Harry asked, walking into Louis's working room. Louis closed the door and went to the one standing in the middle of the room. It looked like a person lying on his side. Kind of relaxed. It never ceased to amaze Harry how talented Louis was. It had one leg stretched and the other lying bent on top of it, knee leaning against the floor. It was wearing pants, the detail in clothing yet to be made by Louis. But he would nail it. He looked up to Louis, awaiting his answer, meeting confused blue eyes.

'Which scu- O-oh that one! Good.' Louis answered, and honestly, smooth. Harry dropped his bag in the corner of the room at a desk. He looked around for the sculpture of him, but couldn't find it. Probably in another room. 

There were a few sketches on Louis's desk. Sketches of someone leaning forward, leaning into something. Louis was very chaotic in his sketching, but it looked as how he spoke and wrote, very personal. 

'Oh _Really_?' He asked after a thick silence, and turned around to see Louis faced to his sculpture. From this angle he could see only the slightest of pink creep up Louis's cheekbone, and it pleased him. When he turned towards Harry he looked very flustered, but also very done with Harry.

'I have to say that it's absolutely none of your business to know when I wank.' Louis admitted, trying to sound authorial, but ending up sounding ashamed of himself. So Louis _had_ been touching himself before Harry called. Harry's cheeks turned pink and he came a little short of breath. He tried to hide the fact he really wanted to devour Louis right now. So his lips turned into an unbreakable victorious grin and he nonchalantly leaned against the wall. Louis didn't look away. He tried to stand proud. 

'Alright. Noted.' Harry just said, holding his hands up in defence. It wasn't the time to talk about this at all. Louis seemed relieved he let go of the subject. For now, Harry thought to himself. He was dying to know if Louis thought of him, if he even came.. And if he did, Harry would definitely victory-wank tonight.

'Now is this the last piece of the collection?' Harry asked as he pointed at the sculpture there in the middle of the room. Louis nodded and grabbed some tools.

'It is, but I don't need your help just yet, so you can do some of your own for now.' Louis waved his hand at Harry and his bag. 'What did you bring?' Louis asked semi-interested as he started carving into the soft-paste porcelain. 

'Painting stuff.' He said and grabbed his stuff, setting up a canvas and a little foldable table with paint tubes and brushes and a palette. He heard Louis hum in response.

'Can I play some music? I always work better with music.' Harry asked. He felt a little inferior to Louis although he tried to hide it. That's why he was a little insecure if Louis would like his taste in music, as it was all over the place. Louis hummed in approval but didn't look over from his sculpture. Very responsive while working, but whenever Harry grabs his mobile, then suddenly his mouth works.

Harry grabbed his mobile and just shuffled his own playlist. It started with Summer of '69. And Harry let out a sigh of relief. It could easily have been something he would be ashamed of. Like Vengaboys, for instance. Or Britney Spears. Whatever, Louis listened to Shania Twain, it would be okay.

'Bryan Adams has always been one of my idols.' Louis said, with a tool audibly in his mouth as he was measuring something. Harry grabbed a brush and just started painting. He nodded, agreeing, and hummed in the process. Painting was something that had to come out of feeling, Harry thought. And he loved painting what he felt. He loved making abstract paintings. 

'I sorta like every type of music..' Harry mumbled, focusing hard on painting so he didn't really know what came out of his mouth.

'Me too, I don't really mind anything.. It's low to talk trash about music you don't understand. Some people put their all into it, those people you should respect.' Louis agreed.

'Yes, Same..' Harry said, mixing colours together on his palette. He felt a little pressure, knowing Louis could look at him. Louis Tomlinson, the artist, the greatest artist. His idol. Well, his boss. But other than that, he could paint calmly. It was just very warm in this room.

'Hey, isn't it sort of warm?' Harry asked, feeling himself sweat already in his thin long-sleeve. 

'Oven is on, sorry, I can't open the window cause I hate insects coming in.' Louis mumbled. Harry shrugged.

'S'okay.. Oh, Zayn asked me to tell you something.' Harry remembered, looking over at Louis who stopped in his tracks to look at him. He looked a flash of hopeful, but also scared. He gave a small nod to encourage Harry to go on.

'That he misses you, and he loves you.. Or well.. He referred to you as brother.' Harry said with a small smile, remembering how sincere Zayn had sound. Louis's intake of breath was audible, and he seemed a little touched. 

'Well.. Why doesn't he just come here and tell me that himself? I live a street away. Fuck him.' He spat, even though Harry knew he was grateful. He probably also knew the answer was himself. So Harry didn't say anything. He just gave a small smile and went back to painting.

'What?' Louis asked, wanting a reaction. 

'You know that he probably didn't come because you haven't been very welcoming?' Harry stated the obvious. He got a short glare from Louis, before he turned his head back to his sculpture.

'He's still an ass, using my apprentice.' He flicked his tongue, staring off in the distance. The way he used 'my' was something Harry's heart appreciated. He could feel it in his throat.

'An ass like Sainsbury?' Harry asked, suddenly painting a red stripe quite harshly on the canvas. Oh. 

'No. Not quite like that.' Louis's voice was rough around the edges, but also had a tone which made Harry curious. He looked over and met Louis's eyes, they were waiting for Harry to turn around. A knowing and amused look in his eyes.

'You want to know about him don't you? You have this suggestive tone whenever you mention him. You want me to tell about him.' Louis analysed and confirmed his conclusion. He was sitting on the floor with one knee tucked up against his chest. A tool was set behind his ear and his arms leaning on his knee.

Harry didn't say anything, and just leaned back against his little table, his stance already telling Louis he was right.

'Fine, Leo was a good apprentice. He was very punctual, very precise, and liked to bitch about other people. I trusted him. But then one day he went away with one of my sculptures and sold it. He had made up a story about how he had learned by looking at me work. His precise and punctual work had made up an alibi, and made it very believable that my sculpture was in fact his..' Louis sighed and shook his head.

'That's how he became an artist himself, he made a very big budget for himself with stolen art. I heard from Nick he illegally transports art from Asia and uses those to pose around with. It's a very corrupt business. That aside, Leo was someone I trusted, and he ran off to become an artist. So in that way Zayn's an ass too. But Zayn loves what he does, and does it himself.. Leo is just a loser.' 

Harry felt anger build up inside him. Leo was an absolute wanker and had no right to have an exposition at all. He needed to set this straight. 

'Louis, we need to go there.' Harry said.

'Don't want to see his face at all, no thanks.'

'We could expose him. Proof the people he's a corrupt fucker, don't you think he deserves that?' 

'Haha you actually swear..' Louis noticed with a tilt of his head. Apart from the side it was totally cute Louis just pointed that out, Harry really needed to get Louis to agree. 

'We would need proof. And as I said Leo is precise.' Louis answered and waved it off with his hand.

'Then how does Nick know?' Harry asked. Although he was pretty sure Nick knew about everything about him. He might even be low-key best friends with his mother right now.

'Nick is a very good double agent. He talks shit about me - which I make up - to Leo and he gets back shit. And I approve. But there's no way we could proof it by merely telling people, plus that way Leo would lose his trust in Nick too.' Louis shrugged.

'But with only one thing in our advantage we can expose him, and you'll get rid of him, hear me out.' 

Harry told his plan to Louis, who listened closely, and doubted thoughtfully. 

'Alright Styles, but you know, if you slip up it's my responsibility?' 

'So we'll go?' Harry grinned at hearing Louis's words. If everyone just played his part it would work out, and they could actually expose him. 

Louis sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and narrowed his eyes for a moment. Harry kept grinning at him, eyes wide like an enthusiast kid. Which he was, obviously. Louis gave in with a sigh.

'Yes, fine. But you owe me.' He pointed out before going back to work. Harry made a little victory fist pump in the air and went back to his painting. 

'What are you painting anyway?' Louis asked, so much judgement in his voice. 

Harry suddenly felt very small. He looked at Louis who was eyeing every piece of his canvas. 

'Oh well, it's abstract..' Harry said, unsure how much to explain. Louis would understand anyway, as an artist. Looking over at Louis had made him think that over again, head tilted and one eyebrow raised. Fuck, he looked so hot. The warmth in the room was a good excuse to be sweaty. 

'I just paint with colours how I feel right now.' He said, his voice softer and deeper. He didn't really want to look Louis in the eye.

'You feel red stripe purple purple pink?' Louis asked mockingly. And Harry bit his lip, then laughed softly. 'Yes.' He shrugged. If Louis was going to be sarcastic he would not explain himself. A small smile played on Louis's lips, seeing Harry could take his wit.

'Interesting, because looking at my own art, I feel very abbs, much back-muscle and tight pants.' 

Harry laughed at that and then nodded, looking at the sculpture. 'Well when I look at your sculpture I feel very yellow stripe little orange dots to be honest.'

'Hey, I'm going to take that as a compliment otherwise I would feel about your painting very nipple and a little hip chub.' 

'There's nothing wrong with hip chubs.' Harry said, fake offended as he crossed his arms. 

'Well I have something against little orange dots, they make me angry, curly.' Louis's eyes widened after he said that. He obviously didn't mean to call Harry that. And it was cute. Harry grinned at him and just gave him this smug stare for a bit.

'Alright..' He just said and made another pattern on his painting with orange. Dots. He grinned over at Louis, who was still flustered he used a pet name for Harry.

'I don't have anything against hip chubs.' Louis then said then, looking offended at the pattern Harry made. So Harry put a yellow stripe through it. 'Good.' Harry himself had hip chubs and Niall told him they were perfect and cute. So.

'Do you have hip chubs Styles?' Louis asked and grinned then. Harry hadn't seen Louis this loose and, it felt very comfortable and warm. And he understood Zayn had seen him like this.

'Yes, they're beautiful.' He mumbled, smiling softly to the ground. Zayn must really miss him. 

'Alright, back to work.' Louis said and turned back to his sculpture, grabbing the tool from behind his ear and started carving again. And for a moment Harry was just captivated by the way Louis worked. Delicate, fast, perfectionistic. His fingers helping here and there. It was truly fascinating. Fascinating until you start thinking about on what other prospects those fingers could work.

Harry felt a little hot. And he saw big sweat stains under his arms. Louis wouldn't mind if he pulled it out would he? He was working anyway. There was nothing between them. This shouldn't be a problem.. But he didn't do it anyway. He could work like this for a bit longer. Or he could ask Louis for something.. 

'Louis, do you have anything.. Something I can wear instead of my shirt?' He asked, hoping to sound quite normal, bro pal dude-ish.

'Well yeah but it will most likely be too small..' Louis said with a small grin. He was going to enjoy seeing Harry suffocate. 

'S'alright..' Harry said with a shrug. Louis's eyes held something mischievous and playful and it scared Harry as well as it made him feel at ease. At work Louis was more stressed, more uptight. It seemed with time he became more of a child in an adult's body. And it was endearing, he was in awe. 

'Wait here and make some tea, I'll grab something.' Louis stood up and left the room. Tea. In this heat, Louis wants tea. Alright.

Harry pulled his shirt off and threw it over his bag. He looked down. This would be the first time Louis would see his tattoos too. Although he once wore short sleeves and Louis didn't mention all the tattoos on his arms, nor the one on his hand that was clearly visible. He didn't expect much. 

He walked over to the little counter with the kettle and set some water. So far it had gone quite good. Time passed quickly, and it wasn't as awkward as he imagined it would be. He grabbed cups and filled one with 1/5 milk. It could have been worse. Alain-Pierre made things very awkward, for a moment. Especially because Louis was checking him out, and their longing for each other's bodies was kind of not what you call love.

'O-oh you're oh.. Well, I have this, eh, y-you're quite.. A-are those tattoos?' Louis's voice sounded quite flustered through the room, except for the last question that sounded much harder and in disbelief. Harry turned around to Louis. This reaction was absolutely worth it. Louis's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes couldn't leave his body.

'You're quite.. Why is there a butterfly.. And laurels?' He asked, eyes shamelessly capturing every aspect of Harry's torso. 

'I'm quite what?' Harry asked, tilting his head smugly. Louis didn't even hold out the white fabric, he was clutching it in his fist to his side.

'Fit.' Louis said, voice higher and more ashamed. He finally tore his eyes apart and pressed the fabric against Harry's chest quite forcefully. Harry grabbed his wrist in the process, heat flaring up his face with the compliment. Louis looked at where their hands met, and the fabric fell between them, making Louis's hand press onto his chest. Harry held him in place.

Louis breathed in deeply, and slowly. His eyes were back on his body and Harry stepped closer, lessening the distance between them. 

'Do you want to touch me?' He asked softly, seeing Louis's eyes widen. The silence made everything tense. Louis didn't move an inch, but his hand felt warm and rough on Harry's skin. He wasn't in a state to think about how words came out of his mouth.

'You can touch me, if you want.' He said, voice softer. 

'Harry I-' Louis protested as he tried to pull his hand back, but Harry held him steady.

'I'd like you to touch me..' He admitted, his eyes looking for Louis's. There was hesitation in his expression, fear, but also, curiosity. Harry moved Louis's hand over his chest slowly, letting him feel his skin. 

'This is all work related.' Louis assured. Who was he trying to convince anyway? He was looking at Harry waiting for his confirm. 

'Very.' Harry nodded, captivated by the feeling of Louis's hand on his body. So rough, so hot. There was nothing between them but lust. And even though Harry wanted to feel, not touch, right now, this was enough.

Louis didn't need Harry's hand to guide his anymore. His fingers slowly traced the outlines of Harry's swallows, looking at them in amusement. Harry just looked at how concentrated Louis was, and how he'd sucked in his lower lip. His fingers felt feathery light on him, and he was sure his body melted into the touch. 

'Mm you're broad..' Louis murmured. He placed both hands on Harry's shoulders, and slid them over to Harry's neck at the same time, which made Harry shiver. 'Collarbones..' He stated softly, thumbs sliding over the outstanding bones. 'Mmm..' Left Harry's mouth quietly, fighting for his eyes to stay open.

He bit on his lip in reflex as one of Louis's fingers found his nipple. The little hiss made Louis's head snap up. 'Sensitive nipples.' He stated, blinking a few times. Then he followed the outline of his butterfly. 'You have a little tummy..' Louis noticed, he sounded in awe. And his hand rested on it for a bit. 

'H-happy trail.' He said, unsure and unstable. His finger followed the line from where his pants began up to his bellybutton and it send heat through his whole body getting touched by Louis's amazing hands. 

Harry just tried to control his breathing, while Louis let his hand slide over to his lower back. Harry set a step forward, almost closing the distance between them. Louis didn't move back, just let his fingers slide over Harry's hip chubs. 'You really do.. have them.' Louis murmured amused as he squeezed them slightly. Harry made a little sound before he lowered his head to lay on Louis's shoulder.

Louis's hands slid up, letting his fingers trace Harry's back muscles. ' _Fuck_.. You're so fit..' Louis's whispered under his breath. Harry's arms found their way around Louis's waist, slowly, trying to not let Louis notice. His thin waist felt fragile in the grip of his strong arms. He was hesitant to let his lips brush against Louis's neck, but couldn't help it when he took a deep breath and smelled Louis's musky sweet scent, mixed with sweat from working. A shock of electricity ran over his back when his lips touched Louis's warm pulse point.

'This is all work related.. Work.' Louis tried once again, his voice much more unstable than the first time. Harry nodded against Louis's shoulder, and pressed a soft kiss against Louis's pulse point. 'Entirely.. Work related.. I would never..' His left hand slid up from Louis's waist to his jawline, holding it when he pressed his lips against the underside of Louis's jawline. 'Take advantage..' He whispered against Louis's earlobe, getting a shaky breath in return. 'Of that..' He breathed into Louis's sensitive ear.

'Mmm.. I know..' Louis whispered back, leaning into Harry's lips. Louis's right hand made a trail with his fingernail up Harry's back, and found a way to Harry's bun, pulling out the rubber band and dropping it somewhere. 'Because you're..' Louis's hand tangled into Harry's hair, and pulled it back with a sharp tug, making Harry yelp. Louis's lips now found a way to Harry's ear. 'Such a.. _proper apprentice.._ ' He whispered against Harry's earlobe, and then bit it gently.

Harry nodded to Louis's words with an agreeing hum. 'As a proper apprentice..' He followed, stroking his index finger over Louis's jawline slowly, feeling the delicious scruff. He let his right hand slide to Louis's hip and squeezed it gently. He pressed his lips softly against Louis's jawline. 'It's my job to..' He continued, feeling Louis's left hand stroke circles on his lower back, longingly. His lips found their way back to Louis's ear. '..Please you.' He said in a low voice, vibrating against Louis's ear in a way Louis couldn't help but whimper softly.

'Exactly.. This is.. Absolutely work..' Louis convinced himself as he massaged Harry's scalp with his hand, knowing Harry would be purring if he could. He pulled Harry flush against him by the small of his back, feeling how hot Harry's body was. Harry let his hand slide down to Louis's amazing ass, grabbing his right cheek in one hand. 

' _Mr. Tomlinson_..' He moaned softly against Louis's ear. He didn't know how far to go, didn't know how much Louis wanted it, but from the way he was squirming in Harry's arms, quite bad. 

' _Harry_..' He whispered back, his voice sounding so fucked out Harry had to bite back a moan. He let his hand slide down from Louis's ass to his thick thigh and pulled it over his hip, his right leg between Louis's thighs. His left hand was still on Louis's jaw, just holding it softly. Louis leaned into Harry's lips with his ear, wanting more attention to it. Harry purposely did nothing, wanting to see Louis squirm more.

Louis held Harry's head in place with his hand, trying to press his ear back against Harry's lips, hoping Harry would just understand and do what he wanted him to. Harry grinned against Louis's ear. And he heard Louis make a frustrated sound to that.

'Tongue..' He whispered. But Harry didn't do a thing, just grin and stroke the backside of Louis's thigh. He pressed his ear against Harry's lips. 'Tongue..' He tried again, more desperate. Harry loved the way Louis heated up against him, the sound of his horny voice, the feeling of Louis's sweaty hand on his back. 

'You gotta be more specific..' Harry whispered closely to his ear. Not that he didn't get it, he just wanted to hear it. Louis whimpered softly. 'Just.. In.' He pleaded, his hand roaming over Harry's back with no clear direction. 

'In?' Harry asked, making Louis wait even longer. He had to say he never knew he would like weird kinks as much. He had weird kinks himself, but ear sensitivity wasn't his foremost one, he loved to be able to try it on Louis though. 

'I want your tongue in my ear..' He brought out, sounding properly ashamed of it as well as desperate for it. Harry squeezed his thigh and let his other hand slide to the back of Louis's neck. 'Weird kink.. Mr. Tomlinson..' He said, to make him feel even more ashamed. He licked from Louis's earlobe to the shell of his ear. 'How do you want it?' He asked, letting his tongue swirl around the entrance, making Louis's breathing so unsteady, it turned into soft pants. 

'In in _in_.' He panted as he dug his nails into Harry's back. Harry moaned softly to the feeling as he let it swirl around one last time before letting it slide in quite slowly, experiencing everything. Louis loud whimper went straight to his cock. He let his left hand slide back from his neck to Louis's other ear, and traced the shell with his finger.

'O-out.' Louis breathed. Harry followed his instructions, letting it slide out ever so slowly, making Louis moan longingly. 'In..' He pressed Harry's head back. Harry did as he was told, letting it slide back in, the sweet taste getting familiar. 'Faster..' Louis brought out hoarse. _Oh_.. Louis really wanted to get ear- _fucked_ by his tongue. Fuck.. That's sorta hot. Weird.. And new.. But so hot.

He let his tongue slide out and slide back in again, creating his own pace, making Louis whimper high in his throat. Harry moaned in response, the vibrations straight against Louis's ear as he quickened the pace. 'Deeper..' Louis's voice cracked. Harry could hear how ashamed he was of it all. He felt a little sorry for kink-shaming it earlier. 

He pushed his tongue in deeper, making Louis moan loudly and _fuck_ , that had to be the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He let it slide out, earning a protesting moan from Louis. 

'Louis.. You taste sweet..' He whispered, trying to make him feel less ashamed, before letting his tongue slide back in. Louis let out a drawn-out whimper, to the feeling of that tongue and Harry's words together. Harry tried to make little circles with his tongue inside Louis's ear, pressing it in his deepest, which made Louis's hips jolt up against Harry's thigh. A certain hardness Harry could feel.

..Oh.

Heat flared up his face. He could not be imagining this, right?

' _Harry_ ' left Louis's mouth in a moan which made Harry's head spin with lust. He pressed his thigh against Louis's crotch, just to make sure. 

'Ah..f-Fuck. Harry.' Louis moaned, his hands now roaming everywhere over Harry's body. Louis was hard. 'Fuck. Shit. St-' Louis whined. He was hard against Harry's thigh. Hard for him. Louis wanted him just as bad as he wanted Louis. He couldn't take this anymore. He let his tongue slide out, and grabbed Louis's hips with both hands. 

'I can think of other ways to use my tongue..' Harry said suggestively, his voice lower and rougher than expected. He drew circles on Louis's hips through his baggy sleeveless top. 

Louis's eyes flew open and his reddened cheeks seemed to get more red while his breath came out in little pants. 

'N-no thanks. This was enough work.. Work. For today. Speaking of work, sculpture. Sculpture is very important and needs to be done so, so.' Louis tried, his voice a view octaves higher, not sure how to not fuck up worse than he already had. 

Harry held him in place by his hips and looked for his eyes. 'You know this isn't work-related anymore, Louis..' He whispered, to which Louis quickly grabbed Harry's wrists and pushed them off of his hips.

'It is. Work related.' 

'You're hard..' Harry stated, looking down at Louis's trousers where a bulge was clearly visible. 

'It was just a bit give and take, like normal business-related occasions.' He said, not wanting to hear it. Harry smirked to himself as he sank to his knees on the floor, keeping his eyes on Louis who now widened his eyes as he locked them with Harry's.

Harry fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously before pulling Louis in by the back of his thighs, so he could nuzzle his head against Louis's clothed cock. Louis inhaled sharply. 

'Wha-what are you doing?' He asked, his voice softer and more careful. 

'Just a bit give and take..' He mocked, pressing a kiss on Louis's crotch through his clothes, then tracing the outlines of his cock with his nose delicately. 

'N-no. No. This is not. No.' Louis said as he tried to escape from Harry's grip, stumbling backwards and tripping over Harry's bag and sweater. He landed on his bum with a thump.

Harry grinned and stood up, grabbing his rubber band from the ground and tying his hair back into a bun. He gave Louis a smug smile, who was just sitting there overwhelmed for a bit, before he stood up and removed some dust from his thighs. 

'Whatever you might think, I'm not gay.' Louis stated, very clearly. It was as if it was a fact that could not change. And it took Harry's all not to laugh at him right then and there. Because fuck, that was funny. Not gay, he says. Sentence of the year.

'Hm.' He just hummed amused. Louis looked a little pissed off at the sound, however he was still hard and it was sort of a turn on for Harry. 

'I'm not, now go paint.' He said sharply as he pointed his arm to Harry's canvas. 

'You might not be gay, but you're very, very hard.' He stated with a shy smile that wasn't exactly shy, but just an act to piss Louis off a little more. 

'That's. Not your problem, don't look at it.' 

'Kind of _hard_ not to..' Harry stated with a small grin.

'I hate puns. And it's just biology Styles.' He stated stubbornly, clenching his fists. His eyes looked piercing and darker than normal. He clearly didn't want Harry to go on about it. So he didn't. 

'Fine. Whatever suits you.' He said with a nonchalant shrug as he walked back to his canvas. 

'And what just happened was mere business, understand?' 

'Yes, _Mr. Tomlinson_.' 

Harry looked forward to doing more business with him.


End file.
